Son Of Darkness
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: One life ends, another begins. For Naruto, this saying is true. Killed one night and resurrected by a powerful god, he will become the very thing out of nightmares. A beast willing to kill anyone to get what he wants. Is he willing to murder his own parents with this new power? And why is there so many women now after him because of who he is now? Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirthing

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic made by me. This is a new story in its own right. Please understand that this fanfic is the creation of a result of a lack of others like it in the archives.**

 **Let me explain. This fanfic is a Naruto and The Darkness crossover. For those who have played The Darkness, then enjoy. Those who haven't, play the game. Sorry to be blunt but I am stating facts. As you will be horribly lost.**

 **Kushina and Minato will be alive as stated in the summary of this book. Naruto will be extremely dark. I think in my 19 years of being alive, two things stick out like this. Where I went into the abyss and fully embraced the darkness. I let it consume my being and let it in. I let the monster in. Then I locked it away. Some of you think: Why not remove it?**

 **There's the thing. Once it is inside you. You can't get it out. Well, you can but it is extremely difficult. You can only seal it or lock it away. And ensure you throw the key away. I myself have kept the key. As I seek to control the beast. I seek to harness it. Where others seek to destroy, I seek to harness, to dominate, to control.**

 **Sorry sorry sorry. Getting off topic again. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Rebirthing

The Darkness. We all know who the story starts. In the beginning, there was shit. Literally. Nothing but Void and Darkness. And that's how The Darkness liked it. It wasn't until Kami decreed: Turn on the lights. That things got nasty. Started out small. A planet here. A sun there.

Next thing you know. There's humans, and cows. And stuff running all over the place. Needless to say, The Darkness was pissed. From then 'til now The Darkness tore it's way, through the world. Inhabitating one host after another. Each thinking that they were it's master. But you can't own The Darkness. The Darkness owns you. Many people managed to confront The Darkness. But they fell in a fight against the being of eternal night.

But that is all about to change. Let us now turn our gaze on The Elemental Nations. As The Darkness turns its attention on The Elemental Nations. And not just any human being. But one that is on the verge of death.

 **And now...**

''Look Kaa-san, tou-san. I did it!'' shouted a child with cheer who had long flowing red hair with a few streaks of blonde in it.

Meet Kazumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. The younger child of the family. She was as cute as a button. Ever since she could remember was the best in their family. Reason why she was cheering was because she had managed to get the tree walking technique down. She was also only 12 years old.

''Well done Kasumi-chan.'' cheered a woman with blood red hair that was just as long as her daughter's. Reaching the small of her back. This was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Wife of the most powerful man in the village. But what she didn't know, was that was no longer true as someone else took that title now.

"Yeah, well done Kazumi-chan. You're doing so well. Soon you'll be the best in the whole village." said a man with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He wore standard shinobi gear and wore a white coat with rd flames licking the bottom with the words 4th Hokage in Kanji running down the middle. This man was the Yondaime. Also known as Minato Namikaze.

They were so proud of their daughter that they failed to notice the set of ice cold silver blue eyes that watched from his perched position from a branch of a tree. A lone figure with long black hair that reached the middle of his back watched the scene. Ghost pale skin and black nails like the night sky. Meet the first born of the 'cute' family. The first born of his twin sister. Naruto Maou. He would've been called Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. If his family had not neglected him on many occasions that he lost count.

A lone cloud past over the Namikaze estates and Naruto's appearance changed to that of him being a demon, or something that resembled one. What looked like creeper serpent heads came out his back. Demonic in nature and what looked like demonic skin appeared on his skin. The demonic skin was that of his skin turning full black with what looked like purple cracks appearing in his skin. These glowed along with his eyes. A demonic purple that screamed malice and hatred. At his side was what looked like a demonic looking saw. One lying under two barrels while one lay in between the barrels. Skulls layed the sides and the butt end of the weapon while chains laced it. This very weapon he called. Soul Saw. ( **A.N.** Look up Soul Catcher from Pain killer Hell and Damnation). He was also alot more taller. Atleast 6'4.

But as the cloud passed over, Naruto changed back to normal as sunlight splashed back onto his being, causing the creeper heads to scream in pain as the rays burnt them, making them retreat back into Naruto's body. This was his curse, as well as his gift. The very day would forever be burned into his memory. He was practically made immortal from an all powerful god. But not a god that was covered in holy light. It will be what he remembered. That night he made a deal with the devil if you want to call it that.

 **Flashback.**

It happened on the twin's 9th birthday. Kushina and Minato had decided to go to a nice country lodge to celebrate the birth of Kasumi. But in their closed mindedness, they forgot their son. Again. With everything packed up and ready to go, they left the estate. Unaware that they left their only son. In the hands of the villagers that despised him so.

Waking up excitedly and heading out his room he found the house to be deserted. Not even a soul was heard or seen in the building. That was when Naruto began to break. The small pangs in his chest had taken full hold now. This was the final icing on the cake. His parents left him in the dark in everything. From their training to knowledge. They kept telling him that he'll be taught when he enters the academy. But Naruto knew that would never happen. How did he know? He made contact with Kyuubi when he was only 7 years old.

It was Kyuubi who taught him how to read. How to write. How to not show pain and to be ruthless in the ways of killing. But Kyuubi also taught Naruto how to be curtious to others. How be friendly and how to show compassion. But with all of these things, the beatings only grew worse as they thought the Kyuubi was trying to deceive their children. Kyuubi wasn't such a bad person. She was actually a demon who only wanted to be around people. But due to the humans being dumb shits they were frightened of having such a giant beast as a neighbour. The rest you know.

So here was Naruto, walking around the village wearing a bright orange, kill me now jumpsuit. It was just about the only thing his parents bought him before they stopped buying him things. He had never felt so sad. But then again, he really wanted to feel and see his parents suffer for what they did to him. What they put him through. Little did he know, was that a certain entity was listining in on his thoughts.

''There he is.'' came a cry Naruto knew all too well.

''Let's get him.'' came another.

Not even needing to turn around, he shot off like a bullet away from the mob that now gave chase to him.

 **''Turn left.''** boomed Kyuubi's voice from inside Naruto's mind.

Turning down an alleyway, Naruto came to a screaming halt. Directly infront of him was a dead end. Barrels of water layed at his sides while he searched for a way out. Turning around, Naruto came face to face with his enemies.

''Well well well. Wrong turn?'' said one of his assailants.

 **''Kit. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.''** said Kyuubi as she began to cry.

 _'Kyu. It was nice knowing you.'_ said Naruto as the mob closed in on him.

For well over 4 hours, the mob tore their way through Naruto's skin. Various objects sliced his skin and other jutsu were cast at him. That was when one of them saw the barrels of water. Telling the others of his plan, they dragged the beaten and probably dying Naruto to the barrels of water. There they shoved his head in and kept him there for 30 minutes. They laughed at the display of struggle from Naruto as he scoured to try and get out of his watery death. But after a few minutes he stopped. His life extinguished. His heart stopped, his lungs filled with water. Naruto was dead. Cheering at what they had accomplished, they left to celebrate. But what they failed to notice was that an entity had other plans for our blonde hero.

Naruto layed in his crumbling mindscape, everything he had done. Everything he wanted to do was gone. He was now dead, and the Shinigami would come and take him to hell. Or heaven. That was when he heard the sounds of a madman laugh echoing through the caverns of his mind.

''Who's there?'' snapped Naruto looking everywhere to find the person.

 **''WeLl. ThAt Is No WaY tO gReEt SoMeOnE eLsE. EsPeCiAlLy If ThAt SoMeOnE hAs An OfFeR fOr YoU.''** boomed the voice as what looked a serpent's head which was a black colour with glowing sickly yellow eyes. Veins of yellow decorated the sides of the beast as it slithered to Naruto's form.

''Here to kill me like the others?'' snapped Naruto as he death glared the monster that had invaded his mind.

 **''I wIsH tO gIvE yOu A cHaNcE. HoW wOuLd YoU lIKe To Be My ChIlD? YoU'lL gAiN eVeRyThInG yOu NeEd To KnOw FrOm BeYoNd ThIs WoRlD.''** asked The Darkness.

''What is your name?'' asked Naruto intrigued by the monster before him.

 **''ThEy CaLl Me ThE dArKnEsS. SoChI.''** said the beast.

Weighing out his options, Naruto thought out his options. Turning to look at Kyuubi, who now was looking at Naruto, she nodded her head.

 **''Kit, take the offer. Your lungs are filled with water and I can't heal you. I'm sorry.''** said Kyuubi not liking the idea of her container dying.

Turning back to The Darkness. Naruto smiled to the beast and nodded his head in affirmation.

''I accept. Tou-san.'' said Naruto.

And his fate was sealed. The Darkness shot out a tendril of pure black essence, impaling Naruto through the chest with it and began to push it's demonic power into Naruto's body. Transforming him into someone else, something else. Naruto for his part felt like his entire being was being ripped apart. The sheer feeling of having The Darkness invade and turn him into something else, made Naruto feel like dying. But when The Darkness stopped, Naruto dropped to the floor of his mind and found himself different. He stood taller and his skin was cold to the touch. That was when the lights lighting up the cell to Kyuubi's cage dimmed and Naruto saw two serpent heads come out his back and look around as if they were looking for something. Unlike The Darkness' serpent heads, these were full black along with his skin and the eyes glowed purple along with his. His hair was slightly longer and was no longer its sun kissed colour. It was now a charcoal black colour. As well his warm blue eyes turned a silver blue ice.

 **''Damn kit. Nice upgrade.''** said Kyuubi as she looked at her container.

 **''Welcome to the other side of the food chain.''** growled Naruto.

Placing a hand over his mouth he was shocked at first but then found this to be enjoyable. He was now the living embodiedment of Hell itself. The Son Of Darkness. Kyuubi for her part was slightly turned on from the sheer power her container held. This was going to be very interesting. She always wanted someone who was strong and powerful so she could produce powerful children. And she may have just found that mate.

 **''GoOd LuCk SoChI. MaKe YoUr ToU-sAn PrOuD.''** said The Darkness as he vanished from his mind.

 **Flashback end.**

And now here he was. He made up his mind that he'd leave tonight on their birthday. Seeing that he knew his parents were going to remove his title of being the heir to the family name, he knew he had to go out and make a name for himself. So here he was. No longer an Uzumaki-Namkiaze but Naruto Maou. As he thought of ways to make this family suffer, a ROOT ANBU appeared next to him kneeling.

''Darkness-sama. We're ready for your departure. Daznou-sama has made sure all the seals around the village would be deactivated for 40 minutes. As you asked.'' said the ANBU.

''Thank you. Return to ROOT and wait for futher instructions.'' said Naruto and the ANBU shunshinned out of the area.

When Naruto became the Son Of Darkness, he was approached by Danzou who was kneeling before the Prince of Darkness. Danzou told him that they worshipped The Darkness and that they were told in a dream to aid him in anyway possible. Naruto accepted it and since then, Danzou followed Naruto's commands to the T. Never straying from what was asked. A loyal soldier he was. That was why Naruto trusted Danzou to the utmost extent.

Walking into the house and going straight to his room, he opened the door and switched on the lights. His room was not what you would expect it to be for a 12 year old boy. It didn't have posters of things that would be in your typical pre teen's room no. The walls were dulled and grey, a few cracks splayed the room, the bed was a mess of fluff and springs, the walls were decorated in claw marks, the window was boarded up and the closet was bearly holding together. It looked like a war zone in the bedroom of Naruto. The claw marks were there as a result of his first transformation. When he switched off the lights and went full Dark Form in his room. Struggling to get to grips with his power, he went on a rampage and tore his room apart. His poor bed was now in shambles and the walls were scarred for life. Believe Naruto when he said he tried to fix them up. He tried plastering them up, but it seemed the demonic residue that was on the claw marks rejected the plaster. He also learned that the demonic residue could also be used as a poison, or a salve. Naruto more went for the poison. The closet turned to what it is now when Naruto woke up after his little incident and tried to open his closet doors to get dressed. Just a small pull and the doors nearly ripped from the hinges. And the window was boarded up because Naruto hated the sunlight that would creep in in the morning. Just one of the side effects of him now being a beast of the night.

The only thing that was undamaged in the room was a 2 meter mirror in the far corner. He would look into this mirror all the time as he went to bed every night. Turning off the lights and walking to the mirror he was greeted to the sight of him being in his Dark Form.

Smiling, revealing his demonic teeth he walked over to the bed and clasped his hands together.

 **''Release.''** he said in a demonic voice.

In a burst of smoke that was on the mangled bed, appeared his girlfriend. Kyuubi who's real name was Akane. Her beautiful cream skin was smooth as glass, her her was full blood red, similar to the colour of blood. Her tails were the same colour and her nails were claws. And to accompany her demonic features, her eyes were red and held a single slitted pupil. Around her neck was a black chocker that had the words seal in kanji written on it. Naruto could remove it, bit Akane wished to keep it on, just for a few more days. Naruto complied and gave her as much time as she wanted. He also told her that he'd be ready to remove it for her.

 **''Ara ara Naruto-chan. Your Dark Form looks so lovely.''** said Akane as she got up and sashayed over to her boyfriend. Despite being madly inlove with the embodiement of The Darkness, he would always refuse her lustful advances to him. She came close once to having him in bed with her, but sadly he caught her plan and pulled out. He promised he'd sleep with her, but not just yet. That was a major blow off for her, and with mating season just around the corner, didn't help much for her either in her position.

Sharing a brief moment of sharing a kiss, Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and his one clawed hand made its way to her left butt cheek. Giving it a firm squeeze, she gave of a squeek of pleasure. This made Naruto's lips leave her mouth and smile a very demonic toothed grin.

 **''You liked that don't you.''** he growled as he looked into her eyes with what could be described as love for a demon.

 **''I do. There is still tme before night falls. How about we. Spend. Time. Alone~.''** she purred into his ear making him swallow his words.

 **''N-Not just y-yet. W-We have to get ready.''** stammered Naruto as he broke off the close proximity with her.

Akane just huffed as she walked over to the boarded window and looked through one of the holes to see light between the boards. Despite Naruto now hating the sunlight, he would tolerate it for his love. He wanted her to be happy. She knew it was because of his DNA now being that of being the equivalent of the Son Of Darkness, he hated the sun, but she loved the fact that he still pushed that aside to make her happy. But she also knew of the extent of such powers. He was like a god among people. Should someone piss him off, there will be blood being spilt.

Naruto just sat down as Akane went over to him, sitting on his lap as she stroked his hair which had two bone studs coming up from the skull and curving to the back of his head, resembling horns. This made him give off a low growl, showing that he liked it. Akane then went to carres his left arm as she began to trace circles in his hair. Naruto just closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace, his head directly on her generous DD-Cup chest.

 _ **'Just a bit further and then he'll be there.'**_ thought Akane as she made her hand go from stroking his head to rubbing his back while the other went to his pants.

Just as her hand made contact with the buckle, her hand was grabbed, making her squeek in fright.

 **''Nice try Akane-chan. But you're going to have to do better than that. Ero-Vixen.''** said Naruto looking into her eyes.

 **''But I got close.''** stated Akane as Naruto released her hand.

 **''That's because I let you.''** chuckled Naruto as he watched her face go red in annoyment.

Akane just got off him and allowed him to meditate. He sat down on the cold floor and began to concerntrate. This was the part she found a little creepy. When Naruto meditated, it meant he wanted to know more of his powers. Unfortunately, everything around him would become corrupted. And that was exactly what was happening now. Naruto just began to speek in powerful words not known to this world, and directly from under him, tendrils of shadows sprang in every direction, coating the walls in a blanket of darkness. And from the darkness, eyes would open and look around as if they were searching for something. Akane was told to not fear them, but she still got scared when this happened. It was something that even the Queen Of Demons would get nightmares for. But then again, The Darkness, was an entity of pure evil. Evil in its purest form. This way, Naruto could also pass time.

 **With the Namikaze family.**

With their daughter's party only a few hours away, Kushina couldn't help but feel that there was something she was seriously missing. She felt it there, but didn't know exactly what it was. What could she be forgetting?

Kazumi was walking along the hallways, finishing up her training with her father, Minato, she walked past her brother's room. Come to think of it, she had never been in her brother's bedroom before. Curiousity getting the better of her, she reached for the door knob and thought he was out. With this thought in mind she took hold of the piece of metal. But when her hand made contact with the cold object, she felt a wave of despair wash over her. She felt pure power coming from Kami knows where and what felt like the souls of 1000 prisoners, screaming to be released from their eternal torment rung in her ears. Releasing her hand from the object in question she shook with fear.

''By the gods. What the hell was that?'' she said to no one in particular.

Reaching again she experienced something different from her first encounter. She heard what sound like demons laughing as hard as possible as what sounded like people suffering were heard in the background. How could something be so dark and cruel, so destructive and evil eminate from one area? Her brother's room.

 **''DoN't CoMe NeAr HeRe.''** boomed a demonic voice deep from within her mind. It sounded like it came from the very depths of hell itself. Something she took to heart and dashed away from her standing position of being infront of her brother's room.

 **That night.**

With everything ready to go, the Uzumaki-Namikaze launched the party and welcomed all the guests that came to the party of Kazumi's 13th birthday. Walking to the main room in the house, they got settled down, never minding the fact that Naruto was upstairs pulling off the boards of his barricaded window. He listened to what they said down stairs. How he was going to gut them like helpless fish when he was ready to. Right now his powers were too immature and according to The Darkness, his new father, his power was going to eventually reach maturity, from there he'd be what is known as a Primordial God. Someone that outranks Kami in terms of power.

 **Down at the party.**

''...And from here on out, it is my great pleasure to announce that Kazumi will be the heir to the clan name and title. She will be the focal point of shaping the clan to be something better.'' said Minato which made Kushina's mind click at what she was forgetting.

''Minato-kun. What about Naruto?'' she asked as she looked at her husband.

Reaslising at what she was talking about, they raced up the stairs to Naruto's room, leaving behind a confused crowd and a bewildered Kazumi until she realised where they were going.

Running up after them she came to the sight to see the inside of Naruto's room. It was something taken out of a horror movie than being the room of a 13 year old child. Claw marks along the walls, a closet that was bearly holding out as it was and a bed that was damaged beyond compare. Running her fingers along the walls, following the claw marks on the wall, Kushina found them to give the person a feeling of absolute dread. As if death had come to claim her.

''Look.'' said Kazumi pointing at something in the distance.

Going to the shattered window, they looked on in horror at what it was. Two beings were seen sprinting at higher speeds than what they could only dream of were moving along the rooftops and making their way outside. But Minato's eyes widened in horror at what he saw with the one on the right. It looked to be that of a demon with two serpent like heads coming out of its back. Scrambling the ANBU he and Kushina raced to intercept the assailant.

 **With Naruto.**

Moving at high speeds which he considered to be a light jog, with Akane running alongside him, they raced to the gates of Konoha. Knowing his family, that didn't give a fuck about him he sprinted like hell with his girlfriend.

 **''Hurry Akane-chan. We have to meet up with Danzou at the gates.''** said Naruto as they jumped onto another rooftop.

 **''I know.''** she replied as she ran alongside her love.

Finally making it there, Danzou and any ROOT ANBU gathered with him knelt to the Prince Of Darkness. Knowing he could easily end them with either his unholy power or his serpent appendages.

 **''Good work Danzou. Keep working here in Konoha and I'll send you information as to when to defect from Konoha.''** said Naruto as he looked at the kneeling man before him.

''We live to serve Darkness-sama. And be careful Akane-sama.'' said Danzou making the nine tailed vixen nod her head.

Leaving the village at long last, Naruto and Akane made their way to any other village that wasn't controled by any major village. But just when they were only a few steps out the area Minato, Kushina and some ANBU appeared before him.

''Where is Naruto?'' demanded Minato as he drew his signature kunai.

 **''Wow. Colour me impressed. You actually now care for me.''** said Naruto as he looked at Minato making the poor man flinch in fear. His son's eyes were full purple while two snake heads moved behind him in a demonic manner.

''Sochi. You will always be our child. If Orochimaru did this to you, we can fix this.'' said Kushina as she walked to her son only to have one of the serpent head speed to her an gnash its teeth at her as if to tell her to stay away.

 **''Better not come near me. As I'm the one who trashed that room. And since when am I your child. Ever since you brushed me aside there has only been one in the house. And it is that snotty brat in that cursed house I once called home.''** spat Naruto as he looked at those that were gathered, as well as making the two parents flinch at that one.

''Wait, that was you?''asked Minato lowering his weapons.

 **''No. It was santa. I did that because I was still learning to control my power. Now enough of this or else there will be blood to be spilt.''** snarled Naruto as two more serpent heads emerged out his back.

''Sochi. We can train you. Just come home, we'll get you fixed and we can be a family again.'' said Kushina now terrefied that her own son had demon like snake heads coming out his back as well as the fact that he was now laughing very demonicly.

 **''Fix me? Train me? Those words were never meant for me. For you, for Kazumi, but not for me. They were for that spoilt bitch I used to call my sister. As for training me, that was never in the equation from the start. Fix me? This is my new look and I like it. But you don't because you try to take what isn't yours and turn it into something that suits you. Now let me through.''** demanded Naruto getting very mad which just turned on Akane at the sheer power he held. As the Queen of Demons, power is everything to her.

''We can't do th-''

 **''Devil's Wall.''** said Naruto and out of the ground emerged a 50 foot wall made entirely out of a black substance that no one ever knew of. Using his power, Naruto used the walls as a conduit and pushed all those gathered away in one powerful push of purple lightning. ANBU went flying into objects. One was impaled and died instantly from a tree branch. Kushina and Minato were knocked down and could only watch as their only son and the woman next to him sprint into the clearing before they lost conscience.

Coming to a stop 10 km out of the village, they looked back to see what they had acomplished. Thanks to Danzou, Naruto's plans were sped up by 5 days instead of 5 years. He was surely going to give that man a high position when he becomes king.

''My my. What a beautiful body and power you have.'' came a voice from behind a tree near them.

Getting into an attack position, they death glared the tree while a small chuckle could be heard behind the tree. Walking out from behind the tree was a very beautiful woman with long raven black hair with two crooked horns coming out her head and stopping in the front of her head. She had a white dress that had the sides cut to show off her amazing waist and abit of her thighs. She wore matching gloves that came up to her upper arm to join the dress at the top. And to top it off, her eyes were glowing yellow with slitted pupils in them and black feathered wings protruding from her waist.

 **''Who are you?''** asked Naruto as he looked at her.

 **''You have to be fucking with me.''** said Akane as she lowered her stance.

 **''What is it?''** asked Naruto looking at Akane.

 **''Naruto-kun meet my rival and fellow Queen. Albedo, Queen of the Succubi.''** said Akane sighing at not wanting to see her rival again.

''Thanks for the introduction. Yes, I'm Queen of the Succubi. And I would very much like to join your little crusade.'' said Albedo smiling at them which just caused a tick mark to appear on Akane's head.

 **''Sorry, all slots are full. Try again later.''** said Akane smirking like she had just won.

''What about you? Handsome? What do you feel?'' she asked as she leaned forward, using her body to entice Naruto's answer.

 **''Naruto-kun. Don't say it.''** said Akane as she looked at Naruto with despeartion.

''It's up to the king to decide who goes and who stays. Isn't that right? Big boy?'' said Albedo seductively.

 **''And I'm deciding what's going on here. Naruto-kun, if you value our relationshoip. Deny her and let's leave.''** pleaded Akane now sounding desperate.

''Your answer.'' said Albedo now placing her finger on her chin to make her beauty shoot through the roof.

 **''Naruto-kun, I beg you.''** pleaded Akane.

 **''Alright fine. Come along Albedo.''** sighed an annoyed Naruto in defeat. Making Akane cry anime tears while Albedo cheered in the top of her lungs, thrusting a fist into the air.

 **''Why? Why Naruto-kun. Why do you have to put me with her?''** she cried while pointing at Albedo.

''Oh come on Akane-chan. It'll be fun. And if we're lucky, we can become friends.'' said Albedo as she hugged Akane who just pushed her off her body.

 **''Number 1: No touchy. Number 2: We're not friends. And Number 3: Don't EVER talk to me.''** said Akane making Naruto sigh.

 **''Let's just move.''** said Naruto as he walked off making the two goddesses look at each other with a similar thought in their minds.

 _ **'I refuse to lose to her.'**_ they both thought at they walked with Naruto to where ever they were going.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Son Of Darkness. As for future chapters, they will be created and I will submit it as soon as possible.**

 **As for some of the elements in this fanfic, I am planning of adding a rivalry between the two Demonesses. This will add the comedy flavour into the mix. As they compete for Naruto's affections. As for the harem, this will be the line up.**

 **Akane - Fem. Kyuubi.**

 **Albedo - Overlord**

 **Navi - Dragonar Academy**

 **Kouzuki Yuuko - Muv-Luv The Game**

 **Eto Fujiko - Demon King Daimao**

 **Valiana - Fem. Vali DxD**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the second chapter of Son Of Darkness. So the last place we left our Reborn, entity of darkness, he had successfully evaded his ex father and mother and is now making his way to a new beginning. As well, Albedo has hopped from the Underworld and decided to join Naruto's little crusade of whatever it is. That will be decided in this chapter as to what he wants to have as his little crusade. I already have it in my head. I'm also eternaly sorry for making you wait with this one. I got home very late and I just didn't have enough energy to move. I literally collapsed on my bed and fell asleep immediately.**

 **So. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Revealing.

Walking along the roads we find our Son Of Darkness and two bombshell type Demon Queens. One the Demon Queen of Demons, the other Demon Queen of Succubi. Both very powerful in their own right, while still not liking each other.

Reason being why they hated each other was because of the fact that each held different takes on life. And it clashed badly. Starting with Akane, she viewed everything in life as a means to gain something out of it. What you take, is what you must feast upon as the way she put it. She seeked power, but the power she seeked was in the form of something more powerfuller than her. Juubi was an asshole and justs didn't know when to quit. Sure he was above her in terms of strength and power. But he didn't even have proper control of it. And that gave her every opportunity to kick his ass, everytime. With Naruto, it was different. His power was already at Juubi level, higher if he got serious. He used his power in ways she could never even hope to dream of.

Now Albedo wanted a man who could act the part of being a husband who could rule alongside her. She didn't care as to how powerful the man was, as long as he was perfect, she loved that. The looks were just a bonus added to the mix. Demon or human, she did care. When she became the Queen of Succubi, she went on a tremendous amount of dates, while Akane was labeled as the Ice Queen. Some called Albedo the perfect woman in terms of appearance while others feared Akane due to her cold nature to people who were weaker than her. Two sides of the same coin.

And then there was the very person, or now demon they loved to no extent. Walking infront of them, his Dark Form for them to see, the 4 serpent heads were now just 2 that moved around as if they were searching for something. The glowing cracks seemed to have a moving substance inside it as if it was a strange liquid in it. The liquid like substance moved throughout his body and gathered at his finger tips, dripping the weird stuff onto the ground. Burning away at the ground. Yup, that confirmed it, it was a type of acid.

''Naruto-chan?'' asked Albedo before Akane jumped on her case.

 **''How dare you call my love. MY LOVE! By that name. Only I can call him that!''** shouted Akane as she death glared Albedo.

''I can call the king that when I want to. Now shut up and be a good little fox.'' snapped Albedo making Akane's power swirl around her.

 **''That's enough. Bo** th of you.'' said Naruto as he stopped and looked to the horizon, making the other two stop and look also to the horizon.

''Why did he stop?'' asked Albedo to Akane.

 **''Just watch.''** replied Akane as she had seen this many times when Naruto was reborn as the Son Of Darkness.

Watching also at the horizon, they watched the beautiful sun come up above the horizon. Washing everything in bright rays of pure golden sunlight. But as the rays hit Naruto, the serpent heads screamed in pain as they writhed and struggled to retain their form only to be vaporised along with Naruto's demonic skin which peeled off to reveal his pale skin once more. His hair stayed the same much to Albedo's amazement.

''Why's you're hair the same as what it was when you were in Dark Form?'' asked Albedo.

''It was a side effect from my father, The Darkness. And plus, I like it.'' said Naruto as he shielded his eyes from the sun. How he hated that thing in the sky due to him now being what he is now.

''I like it as well.'' shouted Albedo as she tackled Naruto to the ground making Akane pounce on Albedo and beat the living shit out of her. Naruto just sighed as he looked at the two goddesses fighting.

Breaking up the fight and telling them that they had to work together, they made their way to a village. Walking into the room which, for some reason was very bright, Naruto asked for the most expensive room they had. Prior to his little run away incident, he stole a nice protion of his father's money. After all, he read his father's will and he read the part his father blotched out. He will inherit half of the Namikaze shares. So he took his half now.

Getting to the room, Naruto found it to be too colourful. Sitting down on the floor he slit his thumb and began to draw on the floor with his own blood. His blood was not the usual colour we have being its crimson scarlet colour. His was pure black. In an advantage to walking around in the sun or at night, he could use his own blood as a weapon. Soul Catcher was powerful, but in terms of overall strength, he often used his blood. But one slight problem with that. Anemia. He could keep it sustained, but if he used his blood in bullet form, he would become exhausted. During that time, he would refrain from the fight.

During that time he would summon up his summons, the 7 sins. These summons served their master without regard. He always used Lust to infiltrate areas he would be killed on sight in. She would entice men and seduce them into telling them what he wanted to know. Gluttony and Greed he used for extermination purposes and search and destroy. But his favourite was Wrath. He would use him as as both an offensive and deffensive piece. He used Wrath to keep him shielded when he was running low on blood and when he had enough to enter the fight again, he would use all his summons to take them out along with Naruto leading them.

He had other summons. Four higher summons above them, but just to bring them to the field was a large amount of work and it would leave him serverly fatigued. They were the four great Demon Generals tha served The Darkness. Adramelech, Abaddon, Abigor, and Malacoda. ( **A.N.** All actual Demon names).

Deciding to walk out the hotel, Naruto soon became accustomed to his surroundings. Everyone was happy, everyone was chatting with everyone. As he walked past a stall he overheard their conversation.

''I heard there was a powerful person being kept in a dark prison. They say she is confined there for dabbling in the dark arts.'' said the man.

''Serves that person right. You shouldn't get into that shit.'' said the other man.

This made Naruto very angry. So angry infact that his Dark Form flashed around him, but due to the sun light, it didn't materialise. They were lucky. Walking up to them while eying everything around him he noticed some people steered clear of him. Atleast they were clever.

''Where is this place?'' asked Naruto.

''I wouldn't bother going there. They say it's haunted and only a person of strong power can go and see her. But it would take more to break her out. It's in a cave Southeast of here.'' said the man as he turned to Naruto and nearly had a heart attack when he locked eyes with him.

''You will tell no one about this. I am to do a very special mission for my father.'' said Naruto as he looked at them with his eyes flashing red.

''Of course. My master.'' the two men said as they became mindless toys.

''Good. Now don't you have to go to your wives.'' said Naruto.

''Yes. Time to go home.'' they said in their dream like trance as they walked to where they lived.

Walking to the stall he opened it up and found a map. Seeing a cave on the map Southeast he walked off in the direction he needed to go. His smile grew as he loved dark places. It was where he felt at home. His new home at that. The warm embrace of the darkness.

 **With Albedo and Akane.**

The two Queens sat outside on the balcony, overlooking the whole village as the two sipped some tea. Akane was the one who prepared it and Albedo made sure there was no poison inside it. The two sat in silence, making the moment even worse from an awkward silence to a more awkward moment.

''So, how have things been going in the human world?'' asked Albedo.

 **''Oh, so lovely. Naruto-chan and I have been going out a few times. And we have already confessed to each other. You?''** asked Akane as she looked at her rival.

''Oh, nothing much. The Underworld is a boring place and nothing good happens there. So I wanted to come over to the human world. Turns out Naruto-chan is a very good man.'' said Albedo as she looked at Akane from the corner of her eye.

 **''At least things are going well. Maybe the men of the Underworld are just bored of seeing you there.''** said Akane making Albedo choke on her tea.

''Uh huh. Coming from the Ice Queen herself who turned down every man that came to her to ask you to marry them.'' said Albedo as she placed her cup down.

 **''So what. They don't have what Naruto-chan** _ **has**_ **.''** said Akane making a tick mark appear on Albedo's head.

''And that is?'' asked Albedo leaning in.

 **''He has a very nice body. And especially the way he rocks my world to the core makes me just so lustful to him.''** said Akane as stars appeared around her, demostrating her contentness to Naruto.

 _'Is this bitch implying what I think she is?'_ thought Albedo, clearly grabbing the wrong end. Sad thing is, she had no dirt to use as her own against the fellow Queen. Damn it.

''Well, I hope I can provide a better fix for him than your wrinckly old would rather go for a more feminine figure than yours.'' said Albedo making Akane glare daggers at her.

 **''At least I didn't spread my legs to every guy I met!''** snapped Akane clearly hating her for what she said.

''Oh, you just had to go there. Well, you're mama's so fat even Yami couldn't distinguish if your mama was the moon.'' said Albedo with venom.

 **''At least I was born from a prestigious line of royalty, not some commoner whore and a rif raf.''** spat Akane.

''That's it bitch. Bring it!'' snarled Albedo flaring her powers to max potential.

 **''Like you could make this a fight.''** said Akane getting into an attack stance.

 **With Naruto.**

Finally arriving at the cave, Naruto walked in and was instantly in his Dark Form. The cave was dark for a regular person, but thanks to him being who he is, he had nightvision. Walking along the corridors, he couldn't help but look at the decor. Cells lined the sides of him, a few bones of previous inmates littered the area and the ground echoed with every step Naruto took. Broken lights adorned the top of each cell. This was no ordinary cave, it was once a prison.

That was when something caught his attnetion in the corner. Walking up he looked up and saw what looked like a seal. Shaking his head at how poorly it was configured, he made his right serpent head grab the seal and burn it with purple flames. But as the seal burned, he heard the sound of someone gasping as if they had finally started breathing.

 _'Who are you? I sense your power. Are you a demon?'_ came the voice into his mind.

 _ **'Not a demon. I'm the Son Of The Darkness.'**_ replied Naruto in the same manner.

 _'That seal was placed on the walls. They restrain my powers. Destroy them and my cell will open. As well, the way to me will be revealed.'_ replied the voice.

Getting to work, Naruto scoured the entire area. The seals were pretty easy to find. They were all placed along the walls and were at the same height as the one he burnt to ashes. So with all the seals destroyed a stone area just crumbled away and inside it, torches lit to light the way down to an area. Adjusting his blazer he wore, he made his way down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, the torches that he walked past, switched from amber red, to demonic purple. With each step he took, the sounds of someone crying was heard. Reaching the bottom, he nearly had a major nosebleed. That was a sight to see, a person on border line Primordial God, get a nosebleed.

And it was for good reason. Chained to the wall was a woman that looked no longer than 18 years old. Her purple hair reached her waist and she was very well defined. Her breast were a easy ten, perfect E-Cup with everything where it should be. Hourglass figure, great legs that went on forever and a rocking waist. The perfect model figure. Bringing out Soul Saw, he fired a saw blade at the chains which broke from the impact. The blade fizzled out of existance and the girl dropped the floor. Naruto spirnted with everything he had and caught he before she hit the floor.

 **''Are you okay?''** asked Naruto as he held her to see if she had any injuries anywhere.

Opening her eyes to see her saviour, she tackled him to the floor which made Naruto fall over, blushing up a storm while he looked at her. Reason he was blushing was because of the fact that her breasts were shoved right against his chest.

''Thank you thank you thank you.'' she said repeatedly as she rubbed her head against his chest.

 **''Are you hurt anywhere? Are you feeling okay?''** asked Naruto he managed to get her off him.

''Yes. I'm Eto. Eto Fujiko. And what's your name?'' she asked as she got off Naruto.

 **''Naruto Maou. First child of The Darkness.''** said Naruto as he looked at her as the serpent heads moved to her and swirled around her. Making her extremely scared as hell.

 **''Relax, they won't hurt you as I am the one who isn't hostile to you. As soon as you become hostile to me, they will attack.''** said Naruto as Eto calmed down, but just enough to let the heads suss her out.

''So, why did you come to me?'' asked Eto as she took the blazer Naruto was holding to her.

 **''I heard from some people that someone was locked away here. Just because they practiced dark arts. Honestly, I feel that we have a place in this world as much as they do.''** said Naruto which made Eto look at him with a shocked face.

''I agree more. We deserve our own place. But just because of the fact that we practice dark arts, we're cast out and push away from others.'' said Eto.

 **''I seek to make our own world. A world where we can be ourselves and have the freedom we crave to do what we want to do.''** said Naruto as he got up.

''I want to be a part of that world. Let me be part of it.'' said Eto as she got up.

 **''You will be more than part of it. How about you become one of the mothers to the new world.''** said Naruto making her eyes widen.

''I'd like that.'' said Eto as she hugged Naruto.

With that settled, they left the prison like cave. By the time they got to the entrance, Naruto stopped and looked out to the wall of light that was before him. Eto too stopped and looked at him. Thinking he was having second thoughts about his goal of the new world.

''Are you okay?'' asked Eto as she walked up to Naruto and took his hand.

 **''I'm fine. Just don't like the sun is all.''** said Naruto as he began walking with her.

Eto soon realised what he meant by the fact that he hated the sun. While she was in the cave, she could feel his overwelming power. It was like an endless abyss of power and destruction. But when they walked into the sun light, Naruto's Dark Form vanished and his powers were restrained. Surpressed.

As they walked to the village, Naruto and Eto stopped to see the entire village in ruins with two angry looking women, glaring at each other while breathing heavily. Their clothes ruined beyond compare and some blood was seen dripping down their faces.

''I'm impressed you are able to hold your own against me.'' said Albedo as she glared at Akane.

 **''I can do that very easily. No matter how strong you are. I can even do it with my eyes closed.''** said Akane very arrogantly.

''That's enough.'' said Naruto as he walked up to them with Eto in tow.

The two stopped their fight and looked at Naruto with the new girl behind him.

''Why must you two fight? I understand that you were and probably still are rivals, but this has to stop. I don't want to come home everyday and find you two fighting over me. It gets sickening very fast. And seeing that you have destroyed this village, we have to go to another one.'' said Naruto making the two Queens feeling guilty.

 **''We're sorry Naruto-chan** /We're sorry Naruto-chan.'' the two said at the same time.

''Good, now everyone. Meet Eto Fujiko. She along with you will become the mothers of the new world.'' said Naruto as he moved aside to reveal Eto still in Naruto's blazer.

''Hi.'' she said as she waved to them.

With that sorted out, they made their way to a new village where they can start again and maybe be friends. As the walked, Akane turned to Albedo who was also looking at her. With the same thought in mind, they nodded to each other.

 **''Truce?''** asked Akane.

''Truce.'' replied Albedo.

''Um, Naruto-kun? What is your goal? I mean, alongside the whole new world thing.'' asked Eto making the girls look at Naruto as well.

''I aim to do the impossible.'' said Naruto in a serious tone.

''And that is?'' asked Albedo.

''I aim to kill Kami.'' said Naruto making the three girls gasp in shock.

They dye had been cast.

 **And scene.**

 **Sorry for making you guys and girls wait. I know that I usualy post sooner, but I was just really tired. But alas, this was a good chapter yes? As well, the goal Naruto has has been stated. He aims to kill Kami. Will he do it? Something his father couldn't do? If he succeeds, the entire world will be plunged into eternal darkness.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Summons

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Son Of Darkness. I'm very happy with the growth of the fanfics I've been creating and I must say. I am doing very good for a person who's still a Novice as a Fanfiction Author. But I know I will be the best ever. Night Raid's God Arc is still in its birthing process so that one will not happen anytime soon. But it will be published.**

 **Then I thought. Why not do it on Monday? Then I realised. I have already posted a new fanfic on Monday. Meaning my weeks are full. I am now doing the impossible. I am juggling a job ontop of crafting new chapters and fanfics. 5 chapters. One posted a day for the five fanfics I still have going. For those of you who are dumb and and or confused, let me show you.**

 **Monday - Heir Of Bones**  
 **Tuesday - Dead Men Walk Again**  
 **Wednesday - Son Of Darkness**  
 **Thursday - Naruto's Dishonor**  
 **Friday - Crimson Lord Naruto**  
 **Saturday - Break**  
 **Sunday - Break**

 **See. All slots are full. So until one of these fanfics are done, Night Raid's God Arc will not make its debut. But it will soon. In case you don't know what the new fanfic is. It is a crossover between Akame Ga Kill and God Eater (The Anime).**

 **But on a new note.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclamiers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Summons.

Finally arriving at a new village, Naruto and the girls all got settled down. Naruto threw himself into the chair and just sighed a very content sigh. Eto opened the closet and took note on the clothes inside. She took hold of a black dress that came to her knees and matching high heels. With her now changed fully like she was, she even donned a pose which made her fit the part of her being that of royalty.

''Damn you fit the part well.'' said Albedo as she looked Eto up.

''Thank you.'' she said as she walked over the Son Of Darkness. Resting his body in the chair.

His sleep looked so peaceful and his sleep. Running her fingers through his charcoal black hair, she heard him moan in his sleep as he turned in the chair. She felt that he was the most cutest thing she had ever layed eyes on. Ever since he saved her from that cursed cave like prison, she wanted to be around him wherever he went. And with him telling her that she will be one of the mothers of the new world just made her heart burst with excitement. Because in a sense that was an indirect proposal.

 **''I know. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps like this.''** said Akane as she too walked up to her boyfriend and ran her fingers across his face. Making him moan again.

It was still amazing to see. Even before Naruto became the Son Of Darkness, she had fallen for him. But with him being weaker than her, she denied her feelings toward him. But with the ever growning feelings she had for him, she tried her best to keep them hidden. But when he became the Son Of Darkness, and his power overflowing that would even dwarf her own, but with it only happening when he was in the shade, and they had not even reached maturity, she could finally state that she had found her mate. The reason why she kept her feelings surpressed was because she wanted to maintain her image in the Underworld. She wanted someone who could keep her safe when she was introuble. She wanted someone to be able to run to and just hear her. Naruto was that person. And she would never have it any other way.

''He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.'' said Albedo as she too joined the party looking at Naruto's sleeping face.

Despite her recent arrival from the Underworld to here, she had joined Naruto's little crusade to create a new world where demons and people who practice the dark arts no longer have to hide in the shadows for over so many millenia. And after finding out his actual plan where he seeks to kill Kami. She realised just how far he was willing to go to ensure everything went as planned. She wanted to see if his plan would come to fruition. She knew it was a long shot to actualy kill the very god that created the world. But she had absolute faith in his exploits. She fell for his charisma more than anything. Sure she had gone out with many men from the Underworld, but those didn't have the charisma, that charm she was after. Naruto held that charisma, that fire that made you want to follow him into hell itself if it came to that. That show of charm was the one she loved about him. He was a natural born leader.

Closing the curtains, Eto heard the sounds of something that resembled a snake hissing. Turning her head around she found the serpent heads and Naruto's Dark Form right before her eyes. As well as the sheer feeling of his overwelming power. Akane and Albedo didn't seem to mind it at all but for some reason the serpent heads seemed to be more dosile than anything. It was like they were experiencing exactly what Naruto was feeling.

 **Naruto's dream.**

Naruto woke up to find himself lying on a bed near a window. The curtains lay open revealing a blood red moon, illuminating everything in a red glow. His Dark Form was shown for whoever was in the room, and for some reason, he felt more powerful than anything. Must have something to do with the blood moon.

But that was when a woman came into existance in the room, infront of the window. She wore nothing on and she had what looked like tattoos all over her body. Her pink like red hair was longer than Eto's and from her head, protruded two horn like appendages. She was very voluptuous and beautiful than anything Naruto had ever seen. But that was when things got heated as she got ontop of Naruto, straddling his waist as she ran her claw like fingers across skin demonic skin. He shivered from her touch. That was when she took it to a new level. Lifting up his shirt to reveal his six pack, she licked her lips as she went down to lick his torso, making some very erotic noises as she did. Naruto just lay there, trying so hard not to get turned on from her antics. Only to feel her stop and make her way to his face.

''You must be the Son Of Darkness. If the snake like things coming out your back weren't anything to go by.'' she said cockily as one of the heads made their way to her.

She just smiled to the head and gave it a little scratch under its chin. The thing let out a small growl, showing that it liked it and even went to circle around her and nuzzled her face. She just chuckled as she scratched it again.

 **''Who are you?''** asked Naruto as he got up to a sitting position with her still on his lap.

''My name is Navi. And I am the Queen of Dragons. I heard that you wish to kill Kami. I would very much like to meet you. Come to my palace located South of here. When tomorrow night descends, I'll send one of my Dragons to meet you by the river. L have some very important business withy you.'' said Navi as she climbed off him and licked his cheek as a way to show she was into him.

 **''Why do you wish to see me?''** asked Naruto looking at her with a blush still present on his face.

''I'll tell you that when I meet you.'' she purred as she vanished from the room, returning Naruto back to reality.

 **End dream.**

Waking up to find the curtains closed and him in his Dark Form, he got out the bed and looked around to find everything still as what is was. Then the sounds of talking flooded his ears.

Looking over his shoulder, he found Eto, Akane and Albedo talking amongst themselves. And from the descussion, they were getting on some very good terms. They had put aside their differences to get along with each other for the sake of the one they loved.

Seeing Naruto awake they stopped their conversations and went to him. Apparently, according to Eto, he had been asleep for quite some time, and it was now late afternoon. Getting up and sitting at the table. Naruto requested that they too sit down with him.

They sat down and Naruto got it underway as to what he saw in his dream.

 **''I met this woman that went by the name of Navi in my dream. She said she is the Queen of Dragons. She wants to meet me and see if we can form an alliance.''** said Naruto making Eto think something was fishy.

''What type of alliance?'' she asked.

 **''Apparently she left that out in our discussion. But we will meet her soon. She will send a Dragon to take us to her. I think it has to do with the goal I placed for myself.''** said Naruto making Akane nod along with Albedo.

''The one you placed where you aim to kill Kami.'' said Albedo this time making Naruto nod.

 **''I hate to admit it. But I need as much help as possible. For as long as I can remember, my father, The Darkness has always been there. And ever since that stuck up bitch created light, things have been getting out of hand. I aim to help my father in everything possible. And to do that, I need your help as well.''** said Naruto as he looked at his girlfriends with eyes of desperation.

''We'll stay by your side. Even if we are to go into Hell.'' said Eto with Akane and Albedo nodding in agreement.

 **''Thank you. So much. I will always be there for you.''** said Naruto making the girls get up and sit on his lap. Naruto smiled to them and felt that this was what he wanted. His father, The Darkness did approve of the whole many wives thing. But he made one thing clear. They have to acknowledge that they had to bow to The Darkness. Eto's power stemed from The Darkness and both Akane and Albedo turned away from Yami to worship The Dakness. So of course these two were okay in the eyes of The Darkness.

Deciding to get some sleep, they settled in the for the night. Finding a king sized bed in the one room, they climbed into it with Eto on his chest, Akane on his left and Albedo on the right. Bringing them in closer, Naruto's serpent heads wrapped around them all. Eto, was a little creeped out by this but passed it off as them showing their affections for them. After all, the serpent heads did listen to Naruto, their master. But they also had a mind of their mind. Making also independant.

 **The next morning.**

With the sun coming up and bathing everything in holy light once more, Naruto groaned as the serpent heads groaned and screached in pain as they fizzled out of existance. The screaming alerted the girls who were sleeping as well, and found Naruto awake and back in his normal form.

''I really hate that thing.'' said Naruto with a scold on his face.

''Don't worry. Once Kami is dead this world will fall into eternal darkness. And that is just how The Darkness likes it.'' said Albedo with the girls agreeing.

With them getting off him, they made their way into the dining room to find a woman there with purple hair that was kept neat and had beautiful brown eyes. She wore a maid's uniform and seemed to be in pain. From the place where the pain was coming from, she was in serious pain from the shoulder.

''Oh, good morning. I didn't see you there.'' she said as she turned to Eto who stood there.

''Are you in pain?'' she asked as she walked up to the girl.

''It's nothing.'' the woman replied.

''Yes it is. There is a small droplets of blood on your uniform.'' said Eto as she placed her hand on the shoulder making her wince in pain.

''This is bad. Naruto-kun? Please come here.'' called Eto to the room.

Walking out was Naruto. He stood there looking at the girl who looked to be similar to Eto, but the hair length was very different. Naruto walked into the dark room and the girl gasped in horror at what she was seeing. What she was looking at was the equivilant to that of a demon. The man had completely changed his appearance and he was now that of a monster.

''Don't worry. He won't hurt you. Will you?'' asked Eto as she looked at Naruto while Akane and Albedo came into the room.

 **''Of course not.''** replied Naruto.

Walking over to her, he asked Eto to move the shirt out the way to which she did and what they saw was something that made Naruto get angry. Sure he was the Son Of Darkness, but this was pushing his patience. Running across her shoulder was what looked like a wound from whip. It was deep and Naruto could only think of one way to save her. But she needed to turn to see The Darkness as her new home.

 **''I can save you. But you must acknowledge the fact that The Darkness is your new home. From there I will be able to heal that wound.''** said Naruto.

Thinking about it, she had to agree that it was a sort of long shot, than anything else. The person who did this was a ruthless bastard who treated every woman in his arsenal with abuse and an iron fist. She turned to Naruto and smiled to him.

''Yuuko Kouzuki.'' she replied.

 **''Beg your pardon?''** asked Naruto as he looked to her.

''My name is Yuuko Kouzuki. And I will acknowledge The Darkness as my master.'' she said.

Her words were genuine. This woman. Yuuko Kouzuki was willing to turn away from Kami and worship The Darkness. But as he was about to heal her wounds. His Father spoke to him.

 **''TaKe HeR.''** said The Darkness said into Naruto's mind.

 _ **'What?'**_ asked Naruto.

 **''ShE hAs BeEn SeCrEtLy WoRsHiPpInG mE. TaKe HeR aS oNe Of YoUr WiVeS.''** replied The Darkness.

 **''I just spoke to my father. He told me to take you as my wife. You've been secretly worshipping him haven't you.''** said Naruto making all the girls gasp in shock.

''Yes. I've been worshipping him. He saved me when I was young and he told me that his son will set me free. So. Take me as your wife. I'm smart. Clever and even better at everything. Please. Take me.'' she said sounding desperate.

 **''Very well. Yuuko Kouzuki. You will follow me and become one of my wives. And as well, become one of the mothers of the new world. Join me in the revolution.''** said Naruto as he took her hand into his.

''I'll follow you anywhere. My husband. Even if I were to be turned into a demon myself.'' she said with love in her eyes for Naruto.

 **''Good. Now hold still.''** said Naruto.

But as his hand made it to the shoulder of her body, the door burst open to reveal a very fat civilian. He looked to be pissed off beyond compare.

''Yuuko Kouzuki. You were to meet me down stairs after you've taken care of this guest. For that, you will be punished.'' he shouted.

''Sorry. But I resign. I will be marrying this gentleman here.'' she said as she hung on him and got cozy with him.

''You fucking bitch.'' he shouted as he charged forward. Only to have a serpent head wrap around his throat.

 **''I will not have some idiot dumbfuck mess with my future wives. If any of you type of assholes tries something. I'll send you all to Hell.''** snarled Naruto as he took Yuuko's hand into his. Making her blush an intense red.

 **''Thank you Naruto-kun. We love you so much for that.''** said Akane as Eto, Albedo and her walked and latched onto him.

With that said, they watched the serpent head devoured the civilian. And to prove it, Naruto slightly burped as he covered his mouth with his other hand.

 **''Excuse me.''** said Naruto.

''You're excused.'' replied Albedo as she ran her hands over his chest.

 **''Let's get moving to meet that Navi character.''** said Akane making the others nod their heads.

Getting ready for the trip to meet Navi, the Queen of Dragons, they packed everything they needed. The one thing Naruto knew he needed out of this whole thing was to secure a base of operations. That way he can co ordinate everything from HQ. With this thought in mind, they left the hotel and made their way to their destination.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you so much for reading the new chapter for Son Of Darkness. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As well, can you guys and girls please review Crimson Lord Naruto. I do plan on continuing it, but please understand that I need to know what you guys think about it.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Royalty

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new fanfic for Son Of Darkness.**

 **So the last place we left our favourit reborn Darkness Child. He has freed Yuuko from her enslavement and has been taken as one of Naruto's wives.**

 **As well. Navi the Queen of Dragons has made contact with him and has requested him to see her. This will be a huge turn of events where Naruto, and the Dragons most likely team up to fight Kami. And possibly kill her.**

 **But will Naruto fight against a woman who created the world he was born in? Stay tuned as the secrets of Naruto's power unfolds before your very eyes.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Royalty.

Sitting in her living room, holding a picture of her lost son, Kushina felt total guilt wash over her for neglecting her son like that. She only thought it would have been better to train Kazumi like Minato said they should. But in their stupidity, they neglected the very child they had that held the beast that nearly destroyed their village. Sighing as she looked out to the clear sky, she began to tear up.

''Naruto-kun. Please be okay.'' she said. Thinking it was the right thing to say even though it was way too late to say something like that.

 **With Naruto.**

Walking along the roads that led down to lake, Naruto found a sense of pressure building in his nose. Sneezing so hard he rubbed his nose as he groaned at the sensation it left.

''You okay?'' asked Eto as she went to him as they walked.

''Nah. I think someone is talking about me.'' said Naruto as he looked at her.

''Yeah right. You're just trying to hide the fact that even demi gods get colds every once in a while.'' said Albedo with Akane giving off a slight chuckle.

Huffing at their laughter, they walked along the road. But Yuuko, who had changed her clothing to now wear red long pants, a shirt that was cut to show off her belly and a lab coat over it she looked at Naruto and decided to get brave. Walking up to him she latched onto his arm only to have Naruto break his arm out of her hold and draw her closer to him. She then received a kiss from him and she soon smiled as she snuggled into him. The other three became slightly jealous at the display of affection, but they stopped when the sun slowly began to descend from the heavens.

Turning to naruto who also noticed it, they watched as the serpent heads grew out his back and swirl around the new girl. Learning her scent and then growling as they nuzzled her to which made her scratch their chins earning a growl from them. She smiled at their display and soon she found Naruto back in his Dark Form.

 **''Finally.''** he said as he breathed in a sigh of relief of being back in his true form.

And that was when Yuuko, Eto, Akane and Albedo felt it. Naruto's overwelmingly powerful energy flooding the area. They smiled while Akane licked her lips at the sheer power Naruto held. Soon they went back to their little journey and they found themselves by the lake where Navi told them to wait for the Dragons to pick them up.

They didn't wait long as the sounds of a few Dragons roaring echoed through the night came from the nightly heavens. Looking up the found a few Dragons coming down to meet Naruto and his band of future wives. There were atleast 4 in total. And on the one Dragon which was a black colour with glowing red eyes, was Navi, the Queen of the Dragon.

''Didin't think you'd show up.'' she said as the Dragons landed and looked at them.

 **''I will always come. Especially for someone as beautiful as you.''** said Naruto making his girls glare at him but they told themselves that he'd do that for them.

Mounting the Dragons with Eto and Yuuko on one, Akane and Albedo on another and Naruto and Navi on the black one, they headed to Navi's castle. The 4th was just an escort. Even though Navi was quite powerful as the Queen of Dragons, she just felt it necessary to have an escort. And now that she had the Son of Darkness with her, she was hoping that she could form an alliance. But she was also planning on having Naruto as her king. After all, a Queen needs a King no?

 **''So why do you need me to help you?''** asked Naruto as they flew to Navi's castle.

''Kami has been pushing the boundaries between Light and all things good. She aims to bathe everything in Holy light and drown out all Darkness. Including your father, The Darkness. But if she does that then it means we Dragons won't exist anymore.'' replied Navi as the Dragons landed on the floating castle that was very high in the sky. It was well hidden by the clouds around it and someone from the ground would instantly think it were a cloud passing by, never knowing it was actually the castle for the Queen of Dragons and her Dragons.

With the Dragons flying around the castle and back into their pens, they walked inside. It was amazing that this type of structure existed. The entire castle was black and the lighting was a crimson red colour. Naruto was going to like it here. But he loved it even more as when he stepped over the threshold he felt high powers become more stronger while Eto, Akane and Albedo too felt more powerful.

''Feels good doesn't it?'' said Navi as she looked at her guests.

 **''Yes, but what is this?''** asked Akane.

''This castle was built to honor The Darkness actually. More importantly. Any and all those who have Dark magic. Or demonic power at that. You can feel more stronger here.'' said Navi as she led them more further down the road.

She slowly entered the throne room which had two thrones sitting at the top of some stairs while two stone demonic Cerberi stood guard at the base of the stairs. The statues alone were massive and seemed to hold an awful feel to them, like they were alive.

''So, down to it. Kami has been going on a path where everything she sees as unholy and dark must be destroyed. She feels that everything must be cleansed and that she has left The Darkness run around _her_ world for too long...'' trailed Navi as she saw Naruto nod.

 **''While in actual truth it is the opposite. The Darkness, my father, has been on the defensive for so long. But with Kami pushing her plans forward about everything dark must be destroyed and all, she doesn't see that she's destroying others in the process. I mean, don't we get to live our lives in peace?''** asked Naruto this time making Navi nod her head in agreement.

''It is exactly that. And right now I am scared to death to allow my Dragons to fly around during the day. At night I can because we made a pact with The Darkness, where we give glory to him and he gives us protection through the night. This castle hiding in the clouds was a way for the Dragons and myself to stay hidden amongst the people and not get killed by Kami. So now comes my question.'' said Navi as she leaned forward to look at Naruto's blood thirsty eyes.

''Wil you help me?'' she asked.

 **''You want my help?''** asked Naruto as he raised an eye brow.

''Yes. And I promise I'll give you anything you ever want. A place to live, a place where you can command your forces through everything you know and do. As well, I offer you my body. Take me and do what you want to me.'' she said as she slowly opened her dress to reveal her smooth beautiful curvy body.

 **''I'll give you my help. As we both want the same thing. The death of Kami. I feel the same way about you. I want Kami to burn for what she has done to my kind. Every time I close my eyes, I feel the cries of those who are born with Dark magic cry out as they are killed. Enough is enough. How soon can we begin this war?''** asked Naruto making Navi's eyes open with happiness.

''You mean that?'' she asked.

Naruto mearly smiled and nodded his head that he understood. He knew what it was like to feel powerless. He knew it everyday when that cursed thing in the sky came up everyday. He could relate to her pain. Getting up off the throne, Navi walked down to him and knelt to him, while a few other Dragons came into the room and too bowed by bringing their heads to the ground.

''We're at your service Naruto-sama. Order us as you see fit.'' said Navi.

 **''Rise and serve me well. And I promise. You will become one of the mothers of the new world along with these fine women here.''** said Naruto as the women that chose to follow him waved with a smile.

''I welcome you here. Please make yourself at home.'' said Navi as she got up and smiled to them and showed them around. They castle was very big and glamorous to what he had expected. Naruto had never thought his father had such good taste.

Getting settled into the rooms, with Eto and Albedo sharing a room, and Akane and Yuuko sharing one as well. But Naruto got his own room. And for some reason, Navi decided to get to know the Son Of Darkness a little bit better. Walking into his room with nothing but a slightly see through night gown, she opened the door to find Naruto standing infront of the two meter mirror in his room. And he was talking to a set of sickly yellow eyes that were in the mirror.

 **''I wAnT yOu To FiGhT wItH eVeRyThInG yUo HaVe. MaKe Me PrOuD sOcHi.''** said The Darkness as he vanished from the mirror.

 **''I'll do my best. Tou-san.''** said Naruto as he placed his hand on the glass.

Turning around and seeing Navi there, she smiled and approached her target for conquest. She found Naruto to ber very handsome. She unconsciencely licked her lips as she walked over to him.

''Do you like your life here?'' asked Navi with a seductive smile on her face.

 **''Yes.''** said Naruto as he watched her walk over to him.

But that was when things took an unexpected turn.

 **Lemon.**

Pushing him onto the bed she smiled very sultry as she slowly climbed ontop of him, taking his hand into hers, she guided the clawed hand to her nightgown and gently tugged it off, letting it fall to reveal her skin once more to Naruto who was not even resisting this time. Thinking somthing was very wrong, he looked up and saw it was a new moon. Something only he and his father responded to. Albedo and Akane never responded like he did when it came to a new moon. They only responded to a full moon.

But somehow Navi knew about it and she was now grinding herself on Naruto. Slowly bringing his member to full mast. She grinded lick a cheshire cat and licked her lips as she slowly ripped off his clothes.

''My my my. Look how big you are.'' she said as she slowly descended down to his throbbing member. Slowly licking it from base to head, she was earned with a moan of pleasure from Naruto as the serpent heads vanished with Naruto staying in his Dark Form.

Deciding to take it a step further, she took the head into her mouth and began to do her best to get as much into her mouth as possible before choking. Naruto was in heaven right now. Here was the Queen of Dragons busy sucking him off while he was just lying there. But sadly, he began to feel his balls tense up and he knew what was going to happen.

 **''Navi-chan. I'm gonna...''** trailed Naruto as he fired his seed into her mouth. Thick ropes laced her mouth as she greedily swallowed every bit of it.

''Did you like that?'' she asked as she looked at him with lust and desire.

 **''You sure know how to please a man. I'll give you that much.''** said Naruto as he watched Navi climb off him and begin to climb up. To where she was now sitting directly on his face.

Getting the initial idea, Naruto brought her down closer to him and began to lick her while rubbing her clit. Navi was in pure bliss as she arced her back and let out a very loud moan as Naruto worked his magic in her cavern. Feeling Naruto's tongue inside her, licking her making erotic noises just brought her to the edge as she clmiaxed, releasing her juices all over Naruto's face.

Coming down from her high, she climbed off him and smiled to him with love while Naruto licked her essence off his face.

 **''Tasty.''** said Naruto as he finished drinking her essence.

''Time for the main course big boy.'' she said as she layed down on her back with Naruto ontop of her.

Slowly pushing his cock into her he hit a barrier and looked into her eyes. Seeing her nod her head he thrusted forward, stealing her virginity in the process with a small trickle of blood flowing down the one side of her pussy.

After waiting a bit, Naruto began to thrust into her. She moaned with every push and make Naruto bring it to a full blown fuck fest for her. Naruto's grunts and her moans just brought the pheremones in the air to be intensified as he kept thrusting into her. Locking her legs behind him, she brought his face into her bosom. This just made him increase his pace as he thrusted into her consistently. Navi just screamed in pleasure as Naruto rammed himself into her but soon enough, their climax was fast approaching. Thrusting one final time, he shot his load into her womb.

 **End lemon.**

Staying there for a few minutes, Naruto unsheathed himself from her with Navi releasing a content sigh of satisfaction for what Naruto did.

Naruto lay down next to while she snuggled into his body. With Naruto wrapping an arm around her while he lay there. He had just given his virginity to the Queen of Dragons and she had given him hers. As they fell into a blissful rest, Akane and Yuuko along with Eto and Albedo felt the jealousy reach new heights. They wanted to be Naruto's first, but that Dragon Queen had to beat them to it. But it was their fault as they didn't know that Naruto's urges at at a fullt time high thanks to a new moon instead of a full moon. But they'd get their chance. Mark their words.

 **And scene.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter for Son Of Darkness. So Naruto is now Navi's lover and she has also given Naruto total control over her Dragons. So she is now going to have her King of Dragons.**

 **Thanks for reading the new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 5: Brink.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Brink

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to Son Of Darkness.**

 **So just a recap on what had happened during the previous chapter.**

 **With Naruto meeting up with Navi about her wishing to form an alliance in order to defeat Kami who had been pushing her plans ahead for the bathing of everything in holy light and thinking all of her world had been drowned in Darkness, she wants to destroy all things that have been touched by said darkness. But what she failed to notice was that she was causing innocent lives to be killed. This is the very roots of Naruto's quest for his father, The Darkness.**

 **So in a sense, The Darkness has turned Naruto into his son so Kami can fall and see the error of her ways. Or just kill her outright. Naruto has chosen plan B. Kill Kami and take her place. And on top of that he has just had sex with Navi, the Queen of Dragons.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Brink.

Sleeping soundly as he turned his head, only to have the blinding rays of the wretched thing in the sky splash onto his face. Making him whine and look away while cursing at the fact that the sun just had to be there.

Opening his eyes, he looked around to find himself in his sleeping quaters given to him by Navi, the Queen of Dragons. At that moment, he heard someone moan with said object moving into his body with a leg wrapping around his waist and an arm wrapping around him.

Looking down on his right side he found Navi right there. Her sexy body lying naked against his equally naked one. Looking around the room he found their clothes scattered around the room. The memories of last night flooded his mind as he placed a hand on his head and breathed a sigh. How was he going to explain this to the girls. He didn't know himself as to why he did what he did last night. Maybe his father would know.

Climbing out the bed and putting on his pants, he walked over to the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. His eyes were now more different. Instead of the ice cold silver type eyes, they were now a pure dark red colour and running along his eyes, were some strange scar like markings. The pupils of his eyes were also slitted and his canines were longer to the point where it resembled fangs.

''Tou-san.'' he said into the mirror and the mirror's surface rippled and turned a full black colour with a set of sickly yellow eyes that Naruto knew belonged to one person. His father.

 **''YeS mY sOcHi.''** replied The Darkness.

''Why did I go all animalistic last night? And why are my eyes and teeth now more sharp?'' asked Naruto.

 **''To AnSwEr YoUr FiRsT qUeStIoN. YoUr UrGeS aRe HiGhEr On A nEw mOoN uNlIkE dEmOnS wHo ExPeRiEnCe ThEiRs On A fUlL MoOn. AnD tO aNsWeR yOuR sEcOnD qUeStIoN. YoU'rE gRoWiNg InTo YoUr FulL pOwEr. YoUr StReNgTh Is GrOwInG mOrE sTrOnGeR. ThEsE cHaNgEs WiLl CoNiTuNe To HaPpEn As ThE mOrE sUn SeTs YoU sEe. Do YoUr BeSt My SoChI.''** said The Darkness as he vanished from the mirror revealling Naruto's appearance one more time.

''I'll do you proud. Tou-san.'' said Naruto as he placed his hand on the glass and turned to the bed when the sounds of someone waking up alerted him.

Getting up to a sitting position, Naruto spotted Navi stretching her tired limbs and rubbed her eyes as she looked upon Naruto's form. Finally fully waking up, she found Naruto looking at her body. Smiling seductively she climbed out the bed and wrapped the blanket around her body, sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts against his chest as she licked her lips.

''How was I last night? My king?'' she asked as she felt Naruto's hands make their way to her ass and give it a squeeze, making her squeek in delight.

''More than I could ever imagine.'' said Naruto as he kissed her on the lips.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they ran their fingers across each other's bodies. Naruto pulled her one leg up which instinctively wrapped around his waist. Drawing him closer to her. Breaking from their kiss with a chain of saliva still connecting each other. They smiled to each other.

''I'll see you around lover boy.'' she purred as she looked at his eyes.

Grabbing her nightgown and throwing it on her, she winked at him as she left the room. Naruto could never have felt more happy. He had finally had his way of living sorted and on top of that. Gained a very powerful alliance with the Queen of Dragons who was now his lover. He also gained a base of operations thanks to Navi.

Getting dressed and opening the door he came face to face with Eto who looked to be in a state of upsetness. If the folded arms and the scold didn't have anything to go by.

''Have a nice night last night?'' she asked as she looked on with cold gaze.

''I did. We can have a nice night tonight if you want? You and Yuuko if you would like?'' suggested Naruto making the Dark Mage blush at the suggestion.

''Hm, I'd like that.'' accepted Yuuko walking into their field of view with nothing but a towel around her body. Her hair was the only suggestion that she had just been from the shower, being all wet like that.

''Cool. Then I'll be seeing you in my chambers at night.'' said Naruto with Yuuko winking at him. Eto could only blush as she watched Naruto give her a kiss on the hand and walk over to the throne room where Navi sat and waited for Naruto to come in.

FInally getting to the throne room, he walked up the stairs and sat down next to Navi who had her hand extended to which he grabbed and looked at him with a smile on his face.

Naruto responded in the same manner and smiled, only to have the doors open to reveal a guard that Navi told him about. Apparently these guards were the only ones that had forsaken their humanity in order to serve The Darkness and his ways of life. They threw their humanity away when they found out that The Darkness was in constant war against Kami, and was losing badly. So in an act of desperation, The Darkness asked for their help. They agreed as long as their families would be spared should they serve him and his ways. He agreed the contract was signed. Later on they served Navi and her Dragons. Protecting them with everything they had.

''My lord. A woman who claims to hold power that she could offer you wishes to see you.'' said the guard as he bowed to the royal lovers.

''Bring her in.'' said Naruto as the guard nodded and walked away to bring her in.

They didn't wait long and found a woman with a very voloptous figure on her walk in. Her perfect houglass figure was the same match as Navi's and her hair was a silver white colour. Her breasts were as big as Albedo's and she wore red lip stick on her lips, bringing out her beautiful coral blue eyes. Naruto had to fight back a nosebleed from just looking at this woman.

''Who are you?'' asked Navi a little jealous that Naruto was acting this way to this woman.

''My name is Valiana. I'm a demon who is also half Dragon. I wish to aid you in battle.'' replied Valiana as she bowed to them.

''Why?'' asked Naruto as he leaned forward.

''Because you challenge Kami. For years myself and a few others have tried to live in harmony with the light. But ever since we caught wind that Kami was planning on culling those that practiced the Dark Arts, we tried to run but we were cut down by her holy light. I am the only one who survived.'' said Valiana as a tear ran down her cheek.

''Earlier you said you're half Dragon. Is this true?'' querried Naruto intrigued that this woman was half Dragon.

''Yes that is true my king. I'm half Dragon. My father was the Dragon, my mother a demon. According to my mother, my father was one of the most powerfulest Dragons that served the previous Queen of Dragons. Your mother my Queen.'' said Valiana as she bowed to the ground.

''That must explain why we lost our most powerfulest fighters. The legendary Dragon was lost when we heard that he was killed by Kami in a daring raid against her to bring back his wife.'' said Navi as she looked to Naruto then to the girl.

''That is correct. My mother was taken by Kami to be tortured for what she was and for disgracing what she had done. According to kaa-san, she said that my tou-san was also a mighty general in Kami's forces. And with the marriage and becoming a father to a half Dragon, half demon child was pure blasphemy. So in the end, my mother was killed and my father soon followed after her when I was only 7 years old.'' replied Valiana as she shed a tear for her family.

''Then do you swear to uphold the ways of The Darkness? Do you swear utmost loyalty to serve my father until you fall in battle or you draw your last breath?'' asked Naruto as he got up from his throne.

''I swear it my king. I'll serve him with everything I have.'' said Valiana as she looked up at Naruto.

''Then from here on out you will be one of the many who will join the revolution in this war. You will also become one of the mothers of the new world. Be prepared. We have big things for you.'' said Naruto walking down the stairs with Navi following close behind.

''I live to serve.'' said Valiana as she bowed and then got up and made her way to her new living quaters as Naruto had requested.

 **With Kushina.**

Walking along the deserted house yet again, she couldn't shake the eerie feeling of what happened a few nights ago. Just the sight of her son in the night was something that haunted her to no end. He mentioned that he liked what he looked like and he wasn't planning on changing it. But she didn't even know as to what he was. The power felt demonic that was for sure. But it felt too powerful and too dark be considered demonic. She wanted to know what the power was, so she thought, what would be the ideal way to learn what it was. The library had no information on what the power was and no one had ever seen it before.

Stopping directly infront of her son's room, she turned to look at the door knob. Reaching out and grabbing the door knob, she felt exactly what Kazumi felt when she grabbed the door knob. She heard the voices of 1 00 torturous screams as the sounds of what could be demons laughing sadicticly as the cries echoed into her mind.

 **''DoN't CoMe HeRe.''** echoed the voice into her mind which was the same one Kazumi heard.

Pushing past her fears, she pushed the door open and found the same room her and Minato found. But with the lights out and the window being boarded up, she could finally see the resin from the claw marks on the wall. They glowed a sickly purple and they looked to be on fire. Reaching her hand out and running her fingers along one of the claw marks, she accidently cut her finger on one of them. At that moment, she dropped to the floor as she cried out in pain as the feeling as some strange poison flooded her system. Strange tattoos spread across her skin as she snapped her eyes open and behold, they were full black as she cried to the heavens for what she feeling, asking for help in her suffering. But at that moment, she was taken deep into a sub sonscience that was not hers. It belonged to a very ancient being. One of immense power. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at two moons that lit the night sky while she herself stood in a cemetry of some sorts.

 **"So, My SoChI's MoThEr CoMeS tO sEe Me."** boomed a demonic voice that creeped the living daylights out of Kushina.

"Who's there? Where are you?" she demanded as she looked around.

 **"I'm EvErYwHeRe. AnD yEt NoWhErE. I kNoW tHiNgS bUt DoN't KnOw MySeLf. As FoR wHo I aM. ThAt'S sImPlE. I'm ThE dArKnEsS. ThE rUleR oF tHe EtErNaL nIgHt AnD fAtHeR oF nArUtO mAoU."** bommed the voice as the two moons turned a sickly yellow and acually blinked as they looked down to Kushina.

"He's not your son. He's mine!'' snapped Kushina getting mad at this thing professing that he was Naruto's father. Only to hear The Darkness laugh very demonicly.

 **"ReAlLy? ThEn If He'S yOuR cHiLd, WhY dId He DiSoWn YoU?"** asked The Darkness.

"Because you changed him. Twisted him to suit your own selfish ambitions!" spat Kushina only to feel a wave of pure and utter dispair wash over her, pushing her to the ground.

 **"I cHaNgEd HiM yEs. BuT iT wAs NeVeR tO sUiT mY nEeDs. I cHaNgEd HiM bEcAuSe He AsKeD mE tO. dId YoU kNoW tHaT oN 12 sEpErAtE oCcAsIoNs, He HaD bEeN cLoSe To DeAtH? I kNoW tHiS bEcAuSe I'vE wAtChEd ThEm Do It. It WaS oNlY jUsT rEcEnTlY tHaT i SaVeD hIs LiFe By TuRnInG hIm iNtO mY sOn."** snarled The Darkness.

"So, you saved my sochi?" said Kushina with The Darkness making a low growling noise of approval.

"Will he ever go back to the way he is?" asked Kushina.

 **"No. He Is FoReVeR bOuNd To ThE dArKnEsS. NeVeR tO bE rEmOvEd. As WeLl, YoU aRe OnE dUmB bItCh YoU kNoW?"** chuckled The Darkness making Kushina get very angry.

"Why?" spat Kushina.

 **"ThOsE cLaW mArKs HoLd ThE vErY pOwEr OvEr DaRkNeSs. AnD tHe ReSiN yOu ToUcHeD wAs AcTuAlLy A VeRy PoWeRfUl PoIsOn. It OnLy AcTiVaTeS uNdEr ThE iNfLuEnCe Of ThE dArKnEsS."** said The Darkness as Kushina paled at what she was hearing.

"So. Are you saying I'm dying?" asked Kushina now getting scared.

 **"To PuT iT mIlDlY. YeS, yOu'Re DyInG. YoU hAvE oVeR 5 dAyS tO lIvE. uNlEsS yOu WiSh To LiVe, YoUr BoDy WiLl Be TuRnEd To DuSt. AnD dOn'T bOtHeR lOoKiNg FoR aN aNtIdOtE. ThErE iS'nT oNe. YoU cAn SuRvIvE, bUt OnLy If YoU bEcOmE lIke My SoChI."** cackled The Darkness as he saw Kushina's face become red with rage.

"I refuse. Never will I become like you." she spat with venom.

 **"SoOnEr Or LaTeR yOu WiLl, It Is A fAtE wOrSe ThAn DeAtH."** cackled The Darkness as he returned Kushina back to her world.

Snapping her eyes open she ran over to the mirror in the room and saw such strange tattoos running along her one arm. There weren't that many, only along her hand and part of her forearm. This was not looking good. She already feel woozy from the experience, and as well she could only feel something evil wriggling around her on the inside. But the one thing that stood out for her was the parting message The Darkness left her. Should she agree to be turned into what her son had become, the death feeling she was having would be gone. But that would mean she was going to no longer be human and be the same type of monster Naruto was. DNA and all. Could she really forsake her humanity like that just to pluck herself from Death's clutches? Only time will tell.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has done the most dumbest thing any person would ever do. She touched and got herself scratched from the claw marks which had the demonic resin on it whcih will now be killing her in 5 days. Will she accept the proposal or die and be turned into dust. Read and find out in the next chapters coming up.**

 **As well, I'm feeling generous now, I'll be extending the harem by just one more person. Would you like me to put Kushina into the harem? Or someone else? Your call people, make your choice wisely as I'll be announcing who will take the new spot in the next chapter. So here is what it will look like:**

 **Akane - Fem. Kyuubi.**

 **Albedo - Overlord.**

 **Navi - Dragonar Academy.**

 **Eto Fujiko - Demon King Daimao.**

 **Yuuko Kouzuki - Muv Luv the game.**

 **Valiana - Fem. Vali DxD.**

 **New spot - ?**

 **Send me as to who you wish to have via review or P.M. I don't care. Do you wish for me to add Kushina into the mix? Or maybe some twisted humor with Tsukimi from Absolute Duo? Or what about alittle sexy demonic action Mio from Shinmai Maou No Testament? Or how about the seductive War God Bishamonten from Noragami? I'll open a poll up for the voting to commence. Just let me know. The winner will be announced in the a chapter.**

 **For those of you who are after a badass chick with a split personality vote for Tsukimi AKA Professor Bun Bun from Absolute Duo.**

 **For those of you who are after some bombshell babe action, vote for Mio from Shinmai Maou No Testament.**

 **For those who want some hot steamy forbidden Dark Demigod, Light Goddess action. Vote Bishamonten from Noragami.**

 **Or if you're just up for some old fashioned incest chapters, vote Kushina.**

 **Just remember, you have two weeks to vote. As well, want my advice? Lean closer. Come on. There you go. *Whispers* Vote Bishamonten from Noragami.**

 **Please rate and review, heh and choose your favourite chick for the new slot.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Experiences

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Son Of Darkness.**

 **Before we begin I want you to know something. A review posted by Akashi1412 will help explain the plot line for what has been the deciding and choosing of the new slot in the harem. Take a look at it and it will help explain quite a lot. Remeber guys and girls, you have still one more week to vote and then the poll is closed. If you have voted. Good and thank you. If you feel that you have voted and want your favourite character to have that more of a gap on the others. Ask someone to help out. As well I have a very big surprise for you in the next chapter. Please don't hate me for it.**

 **As well, Naruto is going more and more dark. Which I also noticed that some of you like. So I'll keep making him darker.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Experiences.

Standing in her kitchen as she cleaned the dishes, we find Kushina who had a face of pure content, but on the inside she was in so much pain and agony. A bandage covered her one arm as she placed the last dish in the drying rack.

"See you later honey." came a voice from behind her.

"Cheers dear." she said as she smiled to her husband.

Hearing the door click signalling that she was alone once again she went to work on removing the bandage on her arm. With the cloth falling off and landing on the ground she scrunched her one eye closed as she looked at the uncovered arm.

It had been 2 days since she cut her finger on the claw mark in her son's room. 2 days since she made contact with the entity that turned her son to what he was now. She still didn't understand why her son left and why he chose to be what he is now. The tattoos were now smoking with a very uneasy aura as the tattoos now spread up to cover her arm now.

Walking up the stairs to the second floor she opened her son's door and went in. There she saw the mirror that rested in the room gain to sickly yellow eyes with its surface turning black as night.

 **"So YoU sTiLl FeEl ThAt By DoInG wHaT yOu'Re DoInG yOu'Ll FeEl BeTtEr. HaTe To DiSaPpOiNt YoU. BuT tHaT WoN't WoRk."** chuckled The Darkness.

"Why did my son leave?" asked Kushina closing the door and locking it.

 **"LeT mE sHoW yOu."** said The Darkness as a tendril of darkness shot out and embedded into her chest.

Kushina felt the pure power of The Darkness enter her and soon enough she dropped to the floor breathing heavily.

Looking up she found herself still okay and well apart from the demonic feeling of the tattoo on her arm.

 **"Go OuTsIdE aNd WaLk ThRoUgH tHe ViLlAgE. yOu'Ll HeAr WhAt WeNt ThRoUgH tHeIr MiNdS rEgArDiNg NaRuTo, AnD mOsT lIkElY yOu."** said The Darkness as the mirror turned back to what it was.

Getting up and opening the door she made her way to the streets of the village, but not before tying up her arm again. As she walked she heard the thoughts of what people thought of her son.

 _'I'm so glad that demon is no longer here. We can finally be happy and live comfortably.'_ __she heard from no where.

 _'That little prick had it coming. We are now heroes.'_ she heard from another.

"Good day Kushina-sama." she heard from a civilian.

"Good day." replied Kushina.

 _'She gave birth to that demon? She really is a slut.'_ she heard from the civilian she just greeted.

"I'm not a slut." she mumbled as she walked off.

 _'That stupid brat will be nothing but a pain. So glad he's dead.'_ __came another thought.

Tearing up she ran up to the Hokage Mansion where Minato worked. Walking up the stairs she stopped at the door. Reaching out to the door she hear her husband's thoughts about Naruto.

 _'That fucking little shit. How can he disgrace me like that? He is no son of mine. Hehehehe, Kushina doesn't know that I'm sleeping with another woman. I'm so good. That stupid bitch.'_ she heard.

Retracting her hand from the door knob she teared up at what she just heard. Not only was her husband hating their son, he was also having an affair. That was the last thing. Running home she shut the door and huddled into a ball on her bed.

Through out the day all she could hear was the whispering thoughts of what the people thought of Naruto. The Darkness had shown her what her son was going through. Covering her ears trying to shut the voices out, she found this didn't work. And she was too blind to see it. Her husband was not even what she expected. She painted him to be such a gentle man with a good sense of justice. But he was not even the same. Naruto was nothing to him. She was frankly too scared to even hear her daughter's thoughts on the matter.

 **With Naruto, late afternoon.**

 **Lemon.**

It was late afternoon and the sounds of moans and groans echoed through out the caslte. Up in Naruto's sleeping quaters, lay Yuuko and Eto. Naruto was lying on the bed while Eto sat on his lap, currently riding him as she screamed his name out for all to hear. Sitting on his face, her ussy directly infront of Naruto's face was Yuuko. She moaned such beautiful noises while Naruto's tongue swirled inside her.

Looking to Eto, she smiled seductively and brought the fellow purple haired mage into a searing kiss. Swinging her arms around Yuuko she began to play with her breasts. But soon enough, Eto felt Naruto's cock twitch inside her. So she picked up the pace, causing the Son Of Darkness to fire off his seed deep into her womb. Moaning at what she just felt, she snaked off his still hard rod, falling to the floor breathing heavily as she placed a hand on her stomach, thinking she was already pregnant with his child.

Yuuko, seeing an opening, jumped off Naruto's face and impaled herself with his cock. Biting her bottom lip, drawing blood from it, she began to move up and down in slow motions. Trying to get used to him.

Deciding that he didn't like this position, Naruto spun her and him around to where she was now underneath him and him on top of her. Slamming himself into her, breaking through her hymen in one shot, Yuuko screamed in pain as tears streamed down her face. Placing a hand on his torso she wiped the tears away and licked his cheek.

''Why'd you stop?'' she said seductively.

Grinning, showing off his razor sharp canines, he licked her neck and began to thrust into her. Yuuko could only wrap her legs around his waist, giving him better access to her while her hands began to make incisions in his back. Every thrust Naruto did brought her closer to her climax.

''Naruto-kun. N-Naruto-kun. I'm gonna... Fuck!'' she howled as she came all over Naruto's member with Naruto shooting his seed into her womb.

 **Lemon end.**

Finally pulling out of her, and picking up Eto who was still on the floor, he pulled them closer and wrapped them up in the blanket. They had been going ever since last night. And that was only 9 hours ago. Finally having enough of their sex with Naruto, they fell into a blissful sleep. Naruto just lay there as Yuuko and Eto snuggled up to him.

His musings however was cut short as Naruto heard a knock on the door.

''Yes?'' he asked to the person on the other side.

''Forgive me your highness. But Navi-sama wishes to see you.'' said the person on the other end.

''Tell her I'll see her soon.'' said Naruto.

Hearing the footsteps becoming distant, meaning that the person was no longer there, he climbed out the bed and put on his pants.

With his pants now on he made his way out his quaters and walked over to the throne room to find his lover, Navi there. She seemed to be in a state of deep thought as she paced back and forth. Deciding to surprise her, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her to him and breathing in her delicious scent.

''You called for me?'' asked Naruto as he kissed her neck.

''Yes. There is something I want you to do. I would do it myself but...'' trailed Navi as she leaned back into him.

''But you fear for the safety of your Dragons. What will I be doing?'' asked Naruto.

''Nothing much, just that you'll be going to destroy an Outpost. Kami's minions have been found South of here. This is the perfect opportunity we've been given to launch our fight against Kami. Destroy the Outpost and this will send a message to that stuck up bitch. Don't worry about transport. Just wait for night and I'll send you one of my Dragons.'' said Navi as she heard Naruto growl in happiness.

''Then it is decided. See you soon.'' said Naruto as he kissed her on the lips and walked out the castle.

Standing on the edge he took a step and dropped from the height of 10 000 feet above the ground. Closing his body to a pencil dive with his head to the ground, he dropped so fast that when he impacted the ground he created such a powerful shockwave that everything in a 500 meter radius was destroyed. Seeing the sun beginning to set he smiled at the notion that he could now destroy the Outpost with more efficiency. Sprinting at such high speeds, Naruto shot through the area as if he was a bullet himself. As he sprinted he pulled Soul Saw off his waist and primed the demonic weapon.

As he came to a skidding halt, he peered into the sights and found a group of angels patroling around the area. There were only two of them so he fired the saw blade and pulled the soul out of the other one, feeding the Soul Saw in the process with one of the skulls glowing a jealous green.

Placing a new blade in place he walked through the forest to the Outpost. A sadistic grin plastered on his face as he watched the sun in the corner of his eye slowly go down, and the feeling of his powers surfacing to its rightful peek.

 **Play Cult To Follow Murder Melody.**

At that moment when the sun dropped his power exploded in a volley of pure and utter despair. The creeper heads emerged out his back and snarled and growled as they looked at the Outpost their master was walking to.

''DEMON!'' came a cry from the top of the Outpost.

Looking up he found himself staring at an Angel. At that moment, nearly every Angel in the area was instantly alerted to the sound and swept all over Naruto. His demonic grin growing more bigger than anything as the creeper heads too swirled around happily at being fed. They had never Angel before.

''Stop intruder. You're on sacred ground in honor of our glorious leader Kami. To fight us, you're fighting with her.'' said one of the Angel.

 **''That's the plan.''** grinned Naruto as he fired the blade and killed the Angel in one shot. The Angel's head slidding off as blood gushed everywhere.

''Kill it.'' shouted another and they charged to Naruto with the intent to kill.

Naruto just stood there as he fired another saw blade and then placed it back on his waist, bringing out his claws and slicing his thumbs on his canines.

Letting his blood drip down he began to go through hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground.

 **''Sin Summon: Wrath!''** called Naruto and the sky rumbled and crackled as from the ground emerged a demon with blood red eyes and wielding two swords. His clothing was black and formal as he turned to Naruto and bowed.

''Naruto-sama. What have you need of me?'' he requested.

 **''Wrath. I want you to bring me three dead bodies of Angels and give me protection after that. I am planning to summon the Demon General, Addadon.''** said Naruto as the creeper heads moved while screaming with excitement.

''As you wish.'' said Wrath as he charged forward and did as his master commanded.

Getting everything ready, Naruto drew on the floor with his own blood. What he was drawing was a pentagram as he began to chant the ritual needed to summon one of the Demon Generals.

''It is done my master.'' said Wrath as he threw three dead Angels to Naruto.

 **''Thank you.''** said Naruto as he took their heads off and placed them in the middle of the pentagram.

 **''I call apon your aid. Grant your master the power he needs to destroy what he desires. Aid your master in this fight. Adranaleda Addadon Feryana.''** chanted Naruto and the heads burst into flames as the pentagram glowed a horrid red.

The pentagram then began to swirl and pretty soon it came to realise that the pentagram was actaully a gateway from the Underworld to summon the great beast. A clawed hand reached up from the ground. And the angels soon found themselves staring deep into the eyes of their own fears.

A 300 meter demon the same size of the Outpost stood there. His skin a full black with scales. A demon dragon tail and his dead that of a demonic dragon. 3 wings adorned his back as he breathed out with purple smoke coming out.

 **''Destroy them.''** said Naruto pointing to the angels still there.

And for the remainder of the time, Naruto watched on as Abbadon slaughtered every angel gathered. Blood coated the walls and trees of the surrounding areas. Naruto caught a bit of the blood on his face, only to lick it up and smile sadistically.

 **End song.**

By the time late night came around. The entire of the utpost was no longer under the control of Kami but now under the control of The Darkness. Catching in the corner of his eye. He spotted an Angel and shot toward it. Taking hold of her hand he brought her up to his face.

 **''You look lovely. Don't worry. I'll treat you extra nicely.''** chuckled Naruto as he slammed his fist into her gut.

The Angel could only scream as tendrils of Darkness entered her. Defiled her. Repurposed her to be nothing to Kami. But to now serve Naruto. He had created the first of her kind. The Impures. The Angel stopped struggling as her wings turned from their snow white to a midnight black and gained two horns on her head. Her eyes changed from a brilliant blue to a demonic red. Dropping the now Impure to the floor he stood there marveling at his handy work.

''What is your wish my master?'' asked the Impure as she bowed to Naruto.

 **''I request to know everything about Kami.''** said Naruto as he began to sway from side to side.

''Of course my master.'' said the Impure as she began to explain to her new master about Kami. As she explained Naruto sat down and tried to steady himself.

 **And scene.**

 **Well that wraps up this chapter in a nice little bow.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it. I felt I should show you just one of the Demon General summons Naruto has. As well, you noticed Naruto changed that Angel to suit his needs. Let me explain it.**

 **Impure: A sinister method of turning something or someone be them human, angel or even demon. Once they are turned thy can never return to who they were before. Impures follow their master with whatever task they are given. Their appearances even change and they regard everything other than their master with hatred. Seeking everything to die. For the glory of The Darkness.**

 **There. That should explain in.**

 **Chapter 7: Reborn**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Reborn

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to Naruto The King Of... Sorry wrong channel. Welcome back to Son Of Darkness.**

 **So just a recap on what Naruto had done. He had successfully started a war with Kami by killing the entire of an Outpost she owned. But how will she react to the whole thing. As well. He can now create a new form of demon. These are called Impures. I won't give you the run down of them, just look at the previous chapter right at the bottom. There it explains it.**

 **As well the results of the poll have been tallied and will be anounced at the end of this chapter. So please don't hate me for what I'm about to anounce.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Reborn.

Waking up to a new morning, finding both Akane and Albedo with him in bed, their clothes all splayed across the room like a tornado hit through it. The various furniture and apolsaries damaged beyond repair only further showed how much of the sex they had, and how much they must've enjoyed it.

Both of the Demon Queens were snuggled up to him and were giving off a simple moan as they snuggled into him. Akane's hand snaked around to be around his waist and Albedo's reach over to be around his neck. Naruto just smiled at the two things he had. For the first thing, was that he had finally given the proper amount of love they deserved and he was pretty sure that he had made them pregnant with his children. And the second thing that made him happy was that the curtains were closed for a change. Good. It was nice to just be like this in his Dark Form.

A knock was heard at the door snapping him out of his musings.

 **''Yes?''** asked Naruto.

''Your highness. There has been a very interesting development. The queen requests your presence.'' said the guard on the other side.

 **''I'll be right there.''** said Naruto.

Hearing the guard walk away he watched as the two bombshell queens of their respected races woke up to look lovingly into his face.

''That was brilliant.'' said Albedo as she kissed him on the lips.

 **''Brilliant isn't the word I'd describe it as. I'd say it was mind blowingly awesome.''** said Akane with Albedo agreeing that it was so good.

 **''In any case I need to go and see what Navi-chan wants of me. So can you let me go?''** asked Naruto.

"Hm, we could but you must promise us that you will do it again tonight." said Albedo as Akane nodded her head in agreement.

 **"Hmph. Very well."** said Naruto clearly not passing up a very good invitation.

With the girls letting go of him and him climbing out he got dressed and walked out the room to the throne room to find his first lover. Navi sitting on her throne smiling at him while her one arm supported her head the leaned to the right.

"Hello my love." she purred as she licked her lips.

 **"Hm. He** llo." said Naruto as he walked into the throne room to find the sunlight splashing onto him, causing him once again to return to his normal form.

"There is something I need to tell you." she said as she got up and made her way down to the bottom of the stairs.

"And what is that?" asked Naruto as he slung his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"There is a serious matter that has to be sorted out. Last night when you stopped those Angels and enslaved that other one, creating the first Impure. Kami had sighted this and had sent Angels back to that Outpost." said Navi with a little growl along with Naruto at losing their first forward base.

"Unfortunately, we can't place any troops there as this will raise alarms up in heaven and cause major issues. We still want to retain the element of surprise. As well, our forces are weak during the day." said Naruto with Navi running her hand along his face sending a few shivers of delight through his body. She still had it.

"And let me guess. I go back in there and fuck everything up again?" asked Naruto making Navi shake her head.

"No. Should you do that, Kami will catch this and kill us all. But we can take out one which hasn't been on Kami's radar for a long time. This one has minimal Angels on it so wiping it out will be relatively easy. As well. There is a new weapon we have for you. It should help you out. However, it can only be used a set number of times. So be careful." said Navi as a guard walked in holding an O-Katana that was full blue and a white ribbon on the hilt.

Knealing before the royals, Naruto walked up to the weapon and took hold of it, looking it over and slowly drawing the katana he soon felt unbelievable power coming from it. Finally fully drawing it he watched a dark blue power wrapped around the weapon and gave off a menacing vibe to it. One which could equal his restricted hatred and malice. Turning back to Navi who smiled to him she nodded her head.

"This weapon is the very thing that can match your own much like Soul Saw. But this weapn can only be used during the day and not the night. This weapon is called Yamato. ( **A.N.** Yes I took Yamato from Devil May Cry. It has all the specs from the game. In depth explanation at the end of this chapter.)'' said Navi as Naruto sheathed the blade.

"What's with it power?" asked Naruto.

"This sword was finished when we took the last lingering essence from that Impure last night. Don't worry. The Impure is still under your control. But now she has no connection to Kami anymore." said Navi.

"The sword holds power to cut through dimensions. It grows in power just as much as you do. So in other words. The sword is now part of you. Much like Soul Saw." she added.

"Then I thank you. I love it when you do these things for me. But yet I haven't given you anything." said Naruto looking down.

"But you have given me something. Despite being reborn from The Darkness we still love each other. And you have given me something I wanted all along." said Navi placing a hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" asked Naruto as Navi nodded her head.

"I am. Our child will be a girl." said Navi smiling to Naruto.

"A girl? We have to think of a name for her then." said Naruto lovingly to her.

"That we must. We can discuss names when you get back." said Navi as Naruto walked up to her and brought her into a sheering hug followed by a kiss on the lips.

"I'd like that" said Naruto looking into her eyes and placing a loving hand on her cheek.

"Why are you still here? You have a job to do don't you?" said Navi making Naruto smirk.

"As you wish. Your majesty." said Naruto as he walked out the throne room and to the edge.

"So you're pregnant aren't you?" came a voice from the side Naruto came from.

"Yes." replied Navi as she spun around to see Albedo and Akane with towels wrapped around their bodies.

 **"Then may the child grow up healthy and strong."** said Akane with navi thanking her for that. They also wanted a child of their own. Siring heirs with Naruto to their thrones.

 **With Naruto.**

Still falling to the ground Naruto looked about as his black hair was tugged by the wind. He couldn't help but feel that something may be off regarding this whole thing. An Outpost that Kami just so happen to forget about? He didn't buy it. But with his new toy, he really wanted to see what it could do.

Finally hitting the ground with a massive crater like last time, he made his way to the Outpost. The katana jingling in its scabbard as he walked. He couldn't help but don a serious sadistic grin knowing that Angel blood will once again soak the soils.

Spotting the Outpost ahead of him he carried on walking only to find himself hitting a barrier. He knew there was something off.

"DEMON!" came a cry out of nowhere.

Sighing as he looked up he found 7 Angels flying just above him. They looked like the ones that he killed last time but they now held a sense of death and killing in their hearts. Like they had become fanatical with what they were doing.

 **Play creature Feature Buried Alive.**

"You're not welcome here. Demon." said one of the Angels.

"That's not very nice. Angel." sat Naruto back at them.

"Your kind must be purged from society. Kami be praised." shouted another.

"The come down here and try me out." said Naruto as he drew Yamato and got ready to attack. But instead of giving off its dark blue glow, it gave off a black steamy smoke that groaned and moaned as if it were alive.

Seeing a few of the Angels ready weapons he blocked it but for some reason, he failed to notice the one behind him. The Angel fired a beam of energy that clipped Naruto's hand that held the blade. Gripping his hand while black mist came from the wound, Naruto turned around and glared daggers at the bastard. But that was when something amazing happened. The blood that came from the wound, some landed on the blade and caused the blade to turn from a brilliant silver to a demonic red. The steam ceased and the whole katana followed in turning red. Naruto soon got an idea. Pulling the katana back into the scabbard and then drawing it while swinging it around, he glared daggers at them and swung at the one behind him.

The Angel jumped out the way while smirking like the cocky bastard he was. Naruto then swung the blade around and hit his small finger on the end of the hilt. Resulting in an explosion to happen behind the Angel. The Angel's back exploded in a series of cuts and scrapes as he screamed in pain.

Smiling at this he turned his attention to the rest and charged head first into the barrier. Every single Angel just smiled cockily as they watched Naruto speed to the barrier, hoping that he would just bounce off the invisble wall like a tennis ball thrown. But instead he plowed straight through it and grinned sadisticaly at them and spun the katana around. Hitting his finger on the hilt resulting in blood going everywhere as the Angels screamed in absolute horror as a few of their limbs were destroyed in the process.

Seeing that he had taken care of the stuck ups, Naruto sheathed Yamato and moved further on. Only to look back and take a closer look at the the surrounding area. What he noticed was a near invisible cut in space itself. It was hardly noticable and from the feel of it, the energy coming off it was so small you would hardly even notice it was there in the first place. Bringing out Yamato one more time he tapped his finger on the hilt and watched as the cut he noticed explode with so much energy it could be desribed as a nuclear attack. Smiling at this notion of having such a powerful trump card up his leave he sheathed Yamato again and walked away.

 **End song.**

Killing off the remainder of the Angels, Naruto walked home and found that he was being followed. Turning around he found himself being blinded by an unbelievable amount of holy light.

"Hello Naruto-kun." came a very powerful Angelic voice.

Naruto's blood boiled to new heights as he realised who was infront of him. He sure wish he could transform, but sadly that wasn't possible as long as the really big flashlight was standing infront of him.

"Hello Kami." he replied as he stood there shielding his eyes.

"I see you have killed a few of my Angels out of anger for what your parents have done. I know how you feel." said Kami.

"You know absolutely nothing." snapped Naruto.

"I do actually. I watched you live your life with suffering but I offer you a chance to make it all better." she said genuinely.

"How so?" asked Naruto clearly baiting her.

"Forgive them." said Kami.

Just hearing those two simple words made Naruto being to grind his teeth as he seared with rage. But he decided to change his tone and continue to bait the bitch before him.

"How so? They chose to ignore me." spat Naruto.

"I understand that. But you are the child of prophecy. You will change everything and you will make it all right." she said.

"Okay. I'll do it." said Naruto.

"Glad to hear it." said Kami, clearly falling for it. Hook line and sinker.

"Psyche bitch. Do you honestly think I'd do that? They can burn in hell for all I care. I will ensure that everything that you created gets swallowed by the Darkness. Plunging everything in eternal night." cackled Naruto removing the hand from his face, showing his slitted eyes and his large canines.

"You... Wait. Those eyes. You've been touched by The Darkness. That stupid asshole should know he'll never beat me. He can never hope to." said Kami as if she had already won the fight.

"Try again. I decimated your forces, that night and also today. For too long my father The Darkness, has been on the defensive. You forced his hand when you decided to take on a more forcable approach to wipe out all things asociated with The Darkness. You call The Darkness a murderer and such. When you have the blood of innocent people who were born with dark magic or being allied with them who wanted to live in peace. Don't you dare judge The Darkness. I will have your head at the end of this war." snarled Naruto glaring hatred induced rage at her. Kami could've swron she saw a flicker of Naruto's power of his Dark Form surround him.

"You just signed your own death warrent Naruto. I'll see you on the battlefield." spat Kami as she vanished from sight.

"That we will." said Naruto to no one in particular. Looking back at the Outpost he had just taken into his control, he found a seriously injured Angel crawling to him, a trail of blood left him as he crawled.

Taking the Angel and taking him to his castle, by opening a gateway using Yamato, he walked through and found himself back in his home. Throwing the dying Angel at some guards he ordered them to stabilise the Angel as the creation of an Impure requires a host that wasn't dead. They did as he instructed and Naruto sat down on his throne, his hand supporting his head as he began to think of some strategy should Kami come and find him. He did after all start an all out war with that woman.

 **With Kushina.**

It had been now 5 days since she cut her hand on that claw mark, and only 3 days since The Darkness showed her everything that the people, including her husband thought of Naruto. She must actually thank the dark entity for opening her eyes to shwing her just how blind she was. She also remembered that she had been so hypocritical in what she stood for.

An Uzumaki's most common law was to never abandon blood. And what did she do? Abandon blood. Mito would surely climb out of her grave and beat the living shit out of her.

And now she was slowly dying. The marks had spread fully across her skin and she was in serious pain. Her room was dark and the window boarded up to hide the sun away. Similar to what Naruto did. Hearing a low dark laugh as two sickly yellow eyes become visible on her roof, she looked up with dead eyes at The Darkness.

 **"ToDaY iS tHe DaY yOu MaKe ThE dEcIsIoN. ChOoSe To Be SaVeD. Or DiE."** said The Darkness as tendrils of shdows descended from the roof.

"If I accept. What will happen to me?" asked Kushina as she coughed up some blood.

 **"ShOuLd YoU aCcEpT, yOu WiLl HoLd InCrEdIbLe PoWeR. BuT yOu WiLl Be LiKe My SoN. BuT yOu WiLl HaTe ThE sUn LiKe He DoEs. As WeLl YoU wIlL bE cLaSsIfIeD aS a SiStEr To HiM. NoT a MoThEr. YoUr TrUe PoWeR cOmEs OuT aT nIgHt Or In ThE sHaDe."** replied The Darkness.

Kushina thought about it for a few minutes. On the one hand she could live another day. But not as a woman who was human but one of The Darkness, much like Naruto. While on the other she dies and meets Mito who will shit on her for neglecting blood. She wanted another shot with Naruto. She wanted to show him that she saw so sorry for pushing him away like that. She wanted to be with him again, she wanted to... Wait, was she getting feelings for Naruto? Feelings that were the equivilant to that of a lover? Could be, but Naruto would never accept it.

Looking back to the yellow eyes looking down on while serpent heads swirled around her room, now looking at her as if waiting for her to choose wrong and put her out of her misery. She stared right in the eyes and slowly blinked, each movement of muscle getting harder to do.

"I...accept." she said.

And her fate was sealed. 4 tendrils of darkness shot out of the ceiling and embedded into her chest. Kushina soon felt as if a hidden power had been unlocked inside her. Her insides burned as if they were in a furnace. Her lungs like hot coals, he breathing spiked and her eyes ablazed with pain.

She could only scream as the tendrils rewrote her DNA code to be that of The Darkness. After a few minutes, the tendrils exited her body and Kushina passed out from shock. Her hair turned white with a few streaks of red her and there, her skin a ghostly pale much like Naruto's and two serpent heads extruded out her back. But these ones had red lines along them instead of Naruto's being purple and The Darkness' being yellow.

 **"HoPe To SeE wHaT hApPeNs."** said The Darkness with a dark chuckle as he vanished from the room.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has now been reborn as another child of The Darkness. No longer being the mother of Naruto but more like the sister to the Son Of Darkness. A Daughter Of Darkness. So yeah, this will most likely be a sort of incest type thing.**

 **As well here is the specs on Yamato:**

 **Netherworld Slice: Open a tear in space allowing you to cut enemies down to size and kill them. Works like a portal with slicing tears in space.**

 **Hunt: Feed the souls of your victims to the Yamato to access greater feats of power and strength. Fully fed Yamato grants user to use their full power either in a transformation or a devastating attack.**

 **Frenzy: Smear your blood onto the blade, send it into a frenzied state which causes the calm and collected blade to unleash it's bloodthirsty nature. Draw the blade again and swing it around a few times to set your traps. Tap your small finger on the hilt you cause which ever cut you desire to explode, sending powerful cuts and scratches all over your victims as you kill them. Very effective with clearing out enemies that are in large quantities. Lasts until the user deems he no longer needs it or all enemies are dead.**

 **Other abilites will come out as I think more.**

 **As well I promised to give you the results of the poll and so here they are.**

 **BlackSpirit101 seen walking on stage in a very nice tux. Cheers and whistles heard as I walk on the stage.**

 **Me: Thank you all. Now, the moment you have all be waiting for. (Looking at the four girls nominated for the harem).**

 **Me: The results are in. The Fans have voted. The winner...for the new harem slot is...**

 **Mio, Kushina, Bishamon, Tsukimi leaning in with anticipation.**

 **Me: Everyone!**

 **Applause here. One person sticks up their hand.**

 **Me: Yes?**

 **Person: But why didn't you do that in the first place?**

 **Me: Because I just felt a little bored. You should understand that I want to have a little fun now and then.**

 **Person: Oh okay.**

 **Me: The newest editions will be placed in in later chapters. Thank you all. So the story will now take a much more different stance.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: New Challenge

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **As stated in the previous chapter, the 4 girls nominated for the new slot of the harem have all been added so the new harem list will be as shown:**

 **Akane - Fem. Kyuubi.**  
 **Albedo - Overlord.**  
 **Navi - Dragonar Academy.**  
 **Yuuko Kouzuki - Muv Luv the game.**  
 **Valiana - Fem. Vali DxD**  
 **Eto Fujiko - Demon King Daimao.**

 **And the new editions are these fine women:**

 **Kushina Uzumaki - Reborn as Naruto's sister through The Darkness.**

 **Bishamonten AKA Bishamon - Goddess of war and over all sympathiser on the balance of things. Works with Kami in heaven.**

 **Mio - Daughter of the Demon King on the demon side of the three territories.**

 **Tsukimi - Split personality psycho but overall lover of all things cuddly and cute. Fuels her sadistic nature through communing with the dark powers in her. Slight fanatic about heping the dark.**

 **So now that the character things have been placed, you can now see where this will be going.**

 **As well, the summary. Naruto has finally pulled the trigger and is now going to fight against Kami who believes that all things should be holy and good but she doesn't know what she's doing is wrong. And that this upsets the balance of things in the world. As well Kushina has made a deal with The Darkness and is now reborn as a daughter of The Darkness.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: New Challenge.

Waking up with a fright, Kushina found herself no lomger in pain but rather feeling like she was made of a million bucks. But that was when a serpent head came into her field of view. Getting slightly scared of the thing as it moved around she them took notice of another on the other side of her. But they looked to be in a state of looking for something. As if they wanted to feed. They had blood red eyes and were the same colour as Naruto's serpent heads.

Looking at her skin she found herself in a feminine version of the Dark Form that Naruto had. Getting up and walking over to the bathroom, she found that her hair was more different than what it was previously. And funny enough, she was liking it.

 **''LiKiNg ThE nEw LoOk?''** boomed a voice from the ceiling.

Looking up she found herself looking at The Darkness who gave her this awesome power.

 **''What is going on?''** asked Kushina now covering her mouth finding it to be demonic.

 **''ThIs Is ThE rEsUlT oF yOuR dEcIsIoN. YoU wAnTeD tO lIvE. AnD i GrAnTeD iT.''** replied The Darkness.

 **''Then I thank you for it. But what if I begin to...you know.''** asked Kushina looking down.

 **''I kNoW yOu FeEl SoMeThInG fOr My SoN. AnD i FeEl NoThInG aGaInSt InCeSt. YoU aRe AfTeR aLl NoW nArUtO's SiStEr. BuT, yOu MuSt PrOvE yOuRsElF tO hIm. As WeLl, ThErE iS a NeW mOoN oUt. It Won'T aFfEcT yOu As YoU aRe A nEw BoRn. NaRuTo Is HoWeVeR aFfEcTeD bY tHiS aS hE wAs ReBoRn A fEw MoNtHs BaCk.''** said The Darkness as he vanished from sight.

Deciding to do something on winning her new brother's favour, she set out to do just that. She was planning on doing everything possible. She had successfuly made a deal with the devil if you would. But that alone won't get Naruto's favour. And then it hit her. Smiling at this, she sped to do it.

 **With Naruto. Lemon.**

Laying on his bed, her legs wrapped around his waist as she screamed his name, Albedo could only lay there as Naruto drove himself into her constantly.

His mouth latched on one of her glorious mounds and her nails diggin into his skin, drawing blood from them as she howled in pleasure. Laying down next to the bed was Yuuko and Akane. Their pussies leaking with his cum as they breathed in the delicious scent of the sex in the room. Eto waited on the couch in the room, fingering herself as she watched Naruto pound Albedo like there was no tomorrow. Navi too lay there, her pussy too destroyed from the sex she had with Naruto.

But eventually, Naruto felt his release coming up soon and he began to speed up. Albedo for her part only moaned louder as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out her mouth.

''Naru-kun. That feels good. Don't stop. Cum in me. Cum in your slutty queen. Make her a slave to your cock only!'' she screamed. Funny thing. The dirtier the talking got. The more aggresive Naruto became with his actions.

And soon enough, he fired his seed into her. Painting her walls white as she climaxed. Her walls squeezing the life out of Naruto as she came too. After a full minute of firing himself into her, Naruto pulled out of her and she rolled off the bed. Panting at how good their session was. But Naruto wasn't done yet. See, it was once again a new moon and with all of Naruto's lovers finding out from Navi that his sexual desires sky rocketed when these things came around, they decided to tease him. Too bad that this never worked and they ended up being fucked silly. Yuuko was the first, then Akane, followed by Navi and then his latest. Albedo.

 **''Is there anyone else?''** asked Naruto as he looked around in a cocky tone.

''Well why don't you try on me stud?'' purred Eto as she sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her mounds into his back.

 **''Let's see how long you can last.''** said Naruto as he spun around and tackled her lips. His serpent heads emerging out his back and looking over everything before returning to his back once more.

Eto, before Naruto could go any further used her dark magic and shot him off her. Growling as he looked at her, he watched her wave a finger before him.

''No no no. First we must do something about that. I want it noce a lubed up before it goes into me.'' she said seductively as naruto gave her a grin showing her his teeth that now had more teeth as sharp as daggers.

 **''Then what are you waiting for? And invite? Go on.''** said Naruto making Eto lick her lips and she got into a type of sultry crawl and crawled over to his member. Taking it into her smooth hands, she began to pump it. Electing a groan from Naruto. Smiling at this she stopped what she was doing, grabbed her jugs and sandwitched them on his cock. Slowly pumping it she looked into his eyes as he looked at her, subtly groaning as she worked her magic on his cock.

Taking the head into her mouth, she began to bob her head back and forth, now removing her tits from the shaft and taking it further in. Naruto shot his head back. No matter how many times he got from a blowjob from either one of his lovers, it still felt good.

So good infact he grabbed Eto's hair and pushed her further down onto his shaft, to where she was now deep throating him. Clearly seeing where this was going, Eto let go of all control and allowed Naruto to use her mouth to use as he saw fit. Face fucking her like there was no tomorrow, Naruto soon enough fired his seed into her mouth and she moaned as rope after rope laced her mouth.

Letting go of her mouth and letting her swallow every bit of his cum from her mouth, she looked up, making his cock leave her mouth with a popping sound. Looking at her melons to see a large bit of his cum lacing them, she smiled to him and used her fingers to scoop it us. Making erotic noises as she sucked on her fingers. Showing just how eager she was to have his cum again. With it all lapped up he smiled as she licked her lips while he locked eyes with her.

''So gooood.'' she purred as Naruto grabbed her and they were instantly pinned against the wall, Naruto's member only millimeters away from the dripping cunt.

 **''I want to fuck you.''** said Naruto as Eto shivered in delight.

Let it be known that Eto enjoyed the rough sex. She found that people who had gentle sex were pissies and couldn't appreciate such a sacred art of love. So she lay down on the bed and spread her legs as wide she could make them go.

''Then do it hot stuff.'' she purred giving Naruto the invite.

Taking the invite without hesitation, Naruto plunged deep into her, fully sheathing himself into her and making her scream in pleasure. She sure as hell was never going to get used to his size inside her.

Naruto was in the same position as her as he would never get used to how Eto was the tightest of all his lovers. Moving as if he was a piston in an engine he moved with such vigor that Eto wrapped her legs around him and howled his name for all to here. Pulling his head to her chest she felt his mouth begin to suck on her left breast while his other hand fondled the other. Eto seriously gave Naruto props. He sure knew how to pleasure a woman as much as possible.

Eto began to move with him, bringing herself closer to the edge of her inevitable orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue hung limply out her mouth as she was repeatedly hammered by Naruto who now had her in the doggystyle position.

 **''Do you like that slut?''** barked Naruto between his grunts as he fucked her pussy into oblivion.

''Oh I love it. Ah! Fuck me! Harder! Faster! Make this slut hungry for only your cum!'' screamed Eto as Naruto pounded her.

And with that being said, Naruto fired his seed into her womb and watched as she collapsed onto the bed. Eto was finished and worn out. Which was a real let down as Naruto felt she still had loads in the tank. Oh well. But with his desires still sky high and his urges still hungry as ever, he needed to release it all. And then it hit him. The newest edition. Valiana.

She had the absolute body that any woman would kill for. It rivaled both Abledo's, Akane, and Navi's hands down. Walking out the room, but not before picking all his lovers off the ground and onto the bed, he pulled the blankets over them and gave each of them a kiss on the lips. Albedo, despite being slightly passed out, latched her arms around Naruto's neck as soon as his lips meshed with hers. Just a instintual thing Naruto boiled it down to.

Getting out of her grasp. Naruto walked out the room and made his way to Valiana's chambers which were a few meters down from his chamber. Sure he was wearing just his pants, but he knew his pants would not last very long as he felt them strain against the buckle.

Finally making it to her chambers, he was about to knock when the sounds of someone moaning echoed through the piece of marble door. Doing the only thing any man would do in this situation. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

''Oh Naruto-sama. Please. Harder. Fuck me harder.'' he heard.

Pulling his ear away he could only hope this was just some dream the half Dragon was having. Pushing his ear against the door again he listened only to have the door slightly open and him to fall down into the chambers of Valiana. Looking up he was geeted to the sight of Valiana, crouching down on the bed. Her left hand resting at her crouch, two fingers inside her warm snatch and the other hand kneaded her large breasts. Valiana was slightly embarrased as she looked down at the face and body of her king. But with her mind still in a hze of pleasure she though this was the best thing that ever happened. And apparently Naruto felt it too.

Getting up ready to apologize and then go back to sleeping with his lovers he was pulled into a seering kiss from her as she pulled him into her chambers and closed the door. Pushing him onto the bed, Valiana got to work on getting his pants off which acted as the barrier between her and her prize. After a few seconds of struggling, she stopped and brought out her claws. These were as sharp as Naruto's own claws and she sliced the pants to nothing but threads. Giving her access to her prize. Liking her lips at what she was seeing, she locked eyes with him as he one hand moved to pump him.

''Does my king want to have sex with his future wife?'' asked Valiana knowing full well on what Naruto said about making her one of the mothers of the new world. And that of course meant that Naruto indirectly said that only he could fuck her silly.

 **''So why don't you get to it?''** said Naruto as he watched her slowly crawl over to his dick and lick the head.

Leaning his head back as he felt her skilled tongue move with such enthusiasm around his shaft. Taking a small bit of her hair and pushing her subtly down onto his cock, he was awarded with her doing as he hinted at. Taking the full length into her mouth and sucking him off she was earned with Naruto groaning as he felt her warm mouth on his meat stick.

Adding in slurping noises and bobbing her head back and forth just brought Naruto even closer to having his load in her throat. And Valiana knew it and sped up her actions. After a few minutes, she was awarded with her prize as Naruto grunted, firing her seed deep into her mouth which she swallowed in one gulp. Looking up she looked into his demonic eyes and smiled to him. Now knowing that she had just become his lover.

 **''You did so well on pleasing me. So allow me to return the favour.''** said Naruto as he pinned her below him and went down to her nethers and began to lick her. Valiana could only moan as she felt Naruto's tongue swirl inside her. Though she was new to the feeling. It was not at all unpleasant. Infact her screams and moans of pleasure was music to Naruto's ears. But soon enough she released and orgasmed onto his face. Lapping up her essence, Naruto this time looked up to her and crawled up to her and gave her a kiss, tasting each other in each other's mouth.

''Time for the main course.'' purred Valiana as she once again spread her legs for Naruto and made a come here motion with her finger. Naruto complied and lined himself up with her snatch. Looking into her eyes as she nodded to him he plunged in deep and kissed her, muffling her cries of pain at the feeling of Naruto's tool inside her. After a few minutes of getting over the pain she kissed him and told him it was now okay.

Starting off slow and working up to full blown speed, Valiana's nails turned to claws as her iris turned yellow showing her Dragon power. Clawing at Naruto's back and listening to his grunts and groans as he pounded her at such speeds that made her eyes travel to the back of her head and scream once more. But soon once again she came and so did he. Filling her up with his seed.

 **Lemon end.**

With Naruto's Dark Form vanishing and him now exhausted. His desires satisfied and sated, he lay there as Valiana cuddled into his form. Her head resting right at his neck and the feeling of his arm wrapping around her, drawing her close she breathed out a sigh of contentness.

''I love you. Naruto-sama.'' she said only to have Naruto shake his head.

''Just Naruto-kun for you and the others.'' said Naruto only to hear her giggle.

''I don't care. As long as I get to be with you.'' she purred into his ear.

''Oh that I can garuntee.'' said Naruto as he soon feel asleep.

Valiana knew quite a bit about The Darkness. Apparently, when he used to inhabit human bodies and fight, the Dark Form was a sort of armor that only responded to the amount of stamina the person has. And Naruto's Dark Form was no different.

Smiling at now knowing that he felt the same about her, she fell into blissful sleep with Naruto following close behind.

 **With Kushina.**

Jumping down to see a group of hobos she landed and hid behind the wall as she scanned the area. And then it hit her.

Jumping onto the roof, she waited for her moment to strike and it soon enough came as she pounced on the one hobo and her serpent heads killed the other two.

 **''Aw. Such a shame. But I need something from you if I want to get in my Naru-kun's heart.''** said Kushina as she slammed her hands on her mouth.

Smiling as the thoughts sunk in, she realised that she was now in love with Naruto. Her ex son turned brother through The Darkness. Sure it was now still classified as incest but apparently The Darkness didn't really give a shit. Taking the bodies of the hobos she slammed her hand into each of their chests and pulled out the one organ she was after. The heart. Planning on using this as a way to get into Naruto's heart, she smiled. But this was only a small step in her plans. She needed more. More hearts. And with this thought in her mind she set out to get more. While still keeping an eye out for the sun as Minato would wake up and she had to play good wife again. Oh how she wanted to just ditch all this shit and go. But all her prey was here so she had to stay here.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has turned over to a psycho like state and is hungry for blood to be spilt. All in the name of her new crush. Naruto Maou. So yes, you people out there will gain your Naruto x Kushina incest thing. I'm not judging as I feel this way in Fanfics and Anime. Funny thing. It's okay in Anime and Fanfic but not in real life.**

 **But anyway. Also Naruto has had sex with Valiana and she is now under the classification of lover to him. Even if it was to help satisfy his desires during a new moon. Who cares. As long as Naruto and Valiana had sex that's the main thing. As well, that is the longest lemon I have ever written. Good going me.**

 **New chapter will be released and there things will get very interesting.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Total Control

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Son Of Darkness. Before I begin the summary I want you to know that the new fanfic where Kushina and Kyuubi are the only pairing in it is going very well. I already have half the first chapter and the title. It will be called A Demon's Humanity. Will be released most likely this year along with I.S. Naruto, a new fanfic also ready to go.**

 **Now, the summary.**

 **Kushina has decided to take it on herself to kill and take her victim's hearts as a means to be with Naruto. Her first victims were a few hobos and soon the entire of Konoha will know to fear a being more dangerous than Kyuubi, who was fucked silly by Naruto.**

 **Speeking of him, due to it being yet another new moon his desires had sky rocketed once more and had given all his lovers a good fuck. But he still felt that he needed more. Long stroy short, Valiana is now Naruto's lover. Yay.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Total Control.

Waking up to a new morning to find the curtains closed much to his liking, he smiled at the feeling of someone snuggled into his form on his right side. Looking over he found a nice mop of silver hair. Last night's memories played out in his mind. His urges going into a frenzy during last night's new moon, his very much enjoyable sex with his other lovers, his time of hearing Valiana's fantasy about him, then actually having sex with her. Talk about having such good choices, eh? Looking at his skin once more he found his Dark Form once again on his body. Knowing that his stamina had once again returned to him.

Valiana snuggled further into her lover as she moaned and moved her leg up against his crotch, with her hand unconsciencely making its way down to his member. Chuckling to himself as to how beautiful and cute she looked when she slept, he kissed her on the lips to which she responded to. His musings however were disturbed when a knock on the door was heard.

''Sire.'' came the voice of a guard.

 **''What is it?''** asked Naruto.

"We have a guest. Claiming to be the Demon King of the Demon territory in the Underworld. He has come with his family to give a proposition for you. Navi-sama is already in the throne room waiting for you." said the guard.

 **''How many are there?''** asked Naruto.

''Ecluding the Demon King himself. It's just his wife and daughter.'' replied the guard.

 **"I understand. Thank you."** said Naruto with the guard leaving the door and back to his patrol of the castle.

Slowly manuvering out of Valiana's grasp, hearing her moan as he moved, he climbed out the bed and got dressed. Once fully clothed he made his way to the throne room where his lover waited, sitting on her throne and smiling to him. Before him were three people. One a man dressed in royal demonic armor with red hair, a woman with a very pettite figure on her and platinum hair and finally a woman with blood red hair, a very generous figure on her, and light purple eyes. Navi, seeing this that Naruto was staring at the girl, coughed in annoyance. Snapping Naruto out of his daze. Looking up to Navi who had a smile on her face that Naruto knew that she meant that he'll be injured adorned her face. Stepping up the stairs, Naruto sat down with her and smiled as a cloud passed over the castle and revealed his Dark Form to them.

 **"Tell me, Wilbert. Why come here?"** asked Naruto looking at them with a cold gaze.

"Darkness-sama. I offer a chance to prove to you that the Demons of the Underworld are under your command." said Wilbert making Naruto's one eyebrow arch.

 **"Oh? An** d why is that?" asked Naruto as the cloud revealed the sun again with Wilbert bowing to him instantly.

"To prove this. I offer you my only daughter. Her name is Mio. We know that you have the Succubus and Kitsune territories under your control. So we decided to add our strength into the mix." replied Wilbert making Naruto chuckle a bit.

"And you feel that our military strength is still lacking right?" asked Naruto.

Wilbert soon found himself in a bad situation. Should he agree with Naruto that their military strength was lacking, it would anger him beyond measure. Should he disagree then Naruto would ask the question about what his military could offer. Which would incure his wrath. This was a very difficult situation. Seeing her husband in a position like this. Ashe stepped in. Meaning that should he agree or disagree there was no way out.

"My lord. Kami has killed the majority of our forces in the human world. Apparently, when you chose to pull the trigger, starting the war, she decided to take matters more dangerously. She slaughtered an entire village of our people in one go. And these people wanted to live in harmony. We can offer more power than anything. Our forces have the ability to corrupt any person they touch." said Ashe making Naruto laugh even more with Navi giggling at what she said.

The whole thing which she said was just amusing.

"Naruto's Impures are able to do that. Impures are Angels that Naruto corrupted himself. So other than that, what can your forces do?" asked Navi as she tried to stop laughing.

"Our forces are also extremely brilliant in stealth. They can do assassination missions for you and they can even do more." added Wilbert.

"I see. Come to think of it. We need stealth based units. Our forces mainly focus on brute force. Which is good for artillery and destruction in quick attacks. So what will the payment be?" asked Naruto.

"As we said. We offer you our daughter. That way you can ensure you have our utmost respect and loyalty." said Ashe as she too bowed, making Naruto get up to his throne, only to have Navi grab his wrist and bring his ear to her mouth.

His eyes widened and then relaxed when Navi stopped whispering into his ear and watched as she nodded her head. Nodding to her and walking down the stairs, he came face to face with Mio who looked away while blushing. She found that she had found her prince charming ever since her eyes laid on him when he walked into the room.

Weighing her out, Naruto placed a finger on his chin in a thinking position and then did the one thing that shocked her parents and her. Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her into a sheering kiss. Mio's eyes shot wide as she tried to process what was going on. But her mind became numb as she melted into the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, she looked at him which he now had a cocky smirk on his face.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I told Naruto-kun here that it is okay for him to take you as a lover. And as he always says. You'll become one of the mothers of the new world." said Navi with Naruto nodding his head.

"Does this mean..." trailed Wilbert as he looked up at Naruto with hope.

"Yes it does. It means that the Demons of the Underworld are now under my protection. Congratulations you two. You have successfuly brought your kind into glory." said Naruto with Wilbert and Ashe bowing to him.

"Then we await your command." they said with them vanishing from sight, leaving their daughter in the care of Naruto.

"Guards." called Naruto and two guards ran to their master.

"You called us, Sire?" they asked as they bowed to him.

"Yes. Take Mio here to her new quaters. She will be the newest mother of the new world." said Naruto with the guards nodding to him.

"We obey." they said as they got up and walked up to Mio.

"This way my lady. Your quaters await." they said as they escorted her to her new room.

Looking around, Mio felt that this would be pretty good to live here. The place was amazing and she felt incredible power flowing through her. She deduced it to the castle feeding her power. She was going to love living here. That was for sure.

 **With Kushina.**

Standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes as she hummed a little song to herself. She couldn't help but feel very powerful. Despite having her powers restricted during daylight, she knew that things would only get better when Naruto achieved his goal. And she wanted to be a part of that goal. She wanted to be by Naruto's side. To be with him. She wanted to be by his side. She wanted to bear his child. Just the sheer thought of having Naruto dominate her and then her giving birth to his child was just all too exilerating. She soon found herself getting wet just thinking about it. Surprisingly, ever since The Darkness turned her. She had been feeling nothing but pure lust for Naruto. Like he was the light in a dark room for her. It only took an entity of shadows and night to open her eyes to actual love. She did love Minato, but ever since she found out that he was cheating on her, that love shriveled up and died instantly.

It wasn't a simple girl crush where you stalk your crush, oh no. This was murder those and win his heart love. Minato was at work and Kazumi was on a mission. She had the house to herself. Finally getting the last of the dishes done, she made her way into a dark room where she transformed into her Dark Form just by spetting into the room. It wasn't just anyone's room. But Naruto's old room. In the room you'd find a rather large seal on the one wall. It looked super complex that not even the most skilled Seal Master would crack, let alone understand.

Placing her hand on the seal, the object glowed white and then a strange noise was heard. Placing her thumb on the right corner, she then ran her fingers along the right of it and the noise stopped. Instantly a bag appeared out of nowhere. This seal was the one thing she came up with. When someone came and placed their hand on it, it would do the same thing, making you think that you opened it up. The timer would then start and if you didn't do what Kushina did, then you'd die from a barrage of Darkness that would skewer you alive. Should you try and pump chakra in it, you die. You had to be a child of The Darkness to gain access to what secrets it held.

Looking into the bag she smiled as she pulled out a heart. This one belonged to her lastest victim. A drunk who Kushina very happily played with. Seducing the man and taking him into an alley she gutted him and ripped his heart out while he was still alive. His face being racked with such pain and horror was just priceless. Here the man was thinking that he was going to have a great time, fucking the Hokage's wife. A dream for any man, and then dying in a gruesome manner.

Putting the heart back she looked in and began to do a quick assessment.

"2...4...6...8..." she counted the hearts in the bag.

All in total she had murdered 40 people in the space of one night. This totaly was on par with the Uchiha massacre, if not better. Just as she was reveling in what she had done, a knock was heard on the door. Putting the bag in the seal she made her way down the stairs and opened the door.

"Kushina-sama. We have brought more hearts for you." said a ROOT ANBU knealing before her, holding out a bag holding a nice wopping 60 hearts.

"Thank you." she said as she grabbed the bag and closed the door.

While she was busy killing people last night, she was approached by Danzou who offered to help the new Daughter Of Darkness. She accepted this and they helped her gather hearts. She told them about using these hearts to get into Naruto's favour and they did it willingly. Even killing other people from other villages to ensure they had a diverse variety of hearts. Kushina was aiming for 1 000 hearts to give to her Naruto. She wanted to show him that she was sorry from everything that she did. And that she also hoped that he would feel the same way as what she felt to him.

Finally getting the hearts into the other bag she walked out the house and decided to scout out her prey. With her new look of having her hair white with red streaks she gained looks of confusion from people. They recognised her as having red hair and now that she had this type of hair, they almost didn't recognise her. It was incredible.

She had to gather more hearts. The closer and faster she got to getting hearts, the better she'd stand with Naruto. She could only picture his face when she approached him with 1 000 hearts before him. Oh how that would be a treat.

 **And scene.**

 **So Mio has shown up to the castle and now all of the Underworld is under Naruto's control. He has two of the Queens under his care. Being his lovers. Albedo and Akane. And now he has the princess of the Demon territory. Mio Naruse. With his military might now more stronger, he can do more. But still. His forces can't attack during the day while the sun is out his forces can't attack. But the same can be said for Kami's forces as she can't attack during the night. If only Naruto's forces could attack during the day, then they would have a better chace of winning this.**

 **As well, Kushina's love and devotion to Naruto is getting to the point where she is fantisising about his ravishing her. Talk about absolute loyalty.**

 **Wait, what's this. Bishamon is gonna make an appearance in the next chapter? Awesome stuff.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Son Of Darkness.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Change Of Heart

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **So in the previous chapter, Naruto had gained the aid from the final piece of territory of the Underworld. This makes him the ruler of the whole entire Underworld. It's supreme king. But now that he has total dominion of the Underworld, he needs to gain a bigger foothold on the world. Outposts that are to be under his control are there for the taking. As well, Kushina has made very good progress in securing the hearts of people to gain favour of Naruto. As well, Bishamon is making her appearance in this chapter. Yay.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Change Of Heart.

It had been one week since Naruto had been given Mio to show that the Demons of the Underworld were his to command. One week since Naruto started to show Mio about the severity of the situation they found themselves in. And Mio completely agreed that they should end the tyranny of Kami.

As well, it had been one week since Mio loved Naruto. We find them in Naruto's chambers, Mio layed on her back as moans of pleasure lept from her plush lips. Arching her back as pleasure spiked through her body she screamed as yet another mind blowing orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Reason why she was moaning like that? One word. Naruto.

Between Mio's legs was the Son Of Darkness. Eating and licking her to no extent with such skill and presicion, that Mio was lost in it all. They had been going at it for a long time that both of them had lost time after the 4th round.

But just as Mio was rearing up for her next orgasm, a knock on the door was heard. Pulling his face from her snatch, Naruto growled as he turned to the door.

 **"Yes?"** he snarled in his Dark Voice. The curtains were pulled back to allow the sun into the room. But as the days progressed, Naruto's Dark powers were becoming more stronger. So much infact that his voice would change under the influence of anger. Even when the sun was out.

"Sire. There is something you must see." said the guard in a bit of a shaky voice from hearing his king.

 **"Can't it wait. I'm busy here."** he snarled.

"Unfortunately it can't, Sire. This is urgent." replied the guard.

 **"*Sigh* Fine I'll be there now."** growled Naruto as he got up from the bed and got dressed only to feel Mio wrap her arms around his waist.

"Don't take too long now dear. I want us to finish what we were doing." she purred as she licked his ear.

"I'll return. No question there." said Naruto in a soothing tone as he kissed her on the lips and left the room, leaving Mio to crawl back into the bed.

Walking to the throne room, Naruto soon began to feel a very powerful for of energy. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. With the sun out the power was on par with his own. Getting to the throne room what he saw there made his blood boil. Cladded in chains while 10 guards stood around her, rested a Goddes. Her blonde hair looked around her as she knelt down with her head to the ground. Her clothing consisted of a black leather jacket, black skirt, high rise stockings and high heeled boots. Under the jacketed sported a black bra that held her assets very well.

Walking up to the throne he found that Navi was not with him. She was probably in the back in the hotsprings with the other girls. She sure enjoyed those springs. How they were able to have water when they were so high up in the air was something Naruto wasn't able to undertsand. But then again, when you're powerful enough, you can do anything.

Next to his throne leaned Yamato. The very sword that he liked very much. A gift from Navi, and he thanked her everytime he could. Sitting into his throne he looked down at the woman before him before speaking.

"Why come here? More importantly, how did you find this place?" asked Naruto in avery authoritive tone.

"I was to track down your base for Kami." replied the girl.

"Well done. But as you can see you've been captured. Not very sneaky like eh?" said Naruto with a grin at how unstealthy like she was n getting noticed.

"Wasn't trying to break in here." she said only to feel an incredible force of power wash over her, pushing her to the ground.

"Yes you were. You mentioned you work for Kami. The very bitch who I'm at war with. You tracked us down. Snuck in here. And were thinking on most likely killing me when I least expect it." snapped Naruto getting up from his throne and grabbing Yamato.

"You have it all wrong. I would never do anything like that. I only wanted to tell you something." she pleaded.

"Oh? Please. Do share." said Naruto intrigued on what she had to say.

"I feel that the world is in turmoil. The way Kami has acted is just cannabilistic. Slaughtering innocent people who have the power that isn't light? Why kill them when they haven't done anything wrong? Too much innocent blood has been spilt. When you started the war with Kami when you took that one Outpost. I was tasked with tracking your base down. As you can see, I succeeded. But I kept this finding from her. I knew that if I told her, everyone will be killed. A bloodbath. Please, let me be by your side." she begged bowing her head to the ground.

"One question. Why join me?" asked Naruto finding her words sincere.

"You are the only powerful force which stands against the tide of change. The only person who seeks to create a better world where those who have suffered no longer need to. Sure after the war has ended with you ontop the entire universe will be plunged into eternal darkness. But there will be peace. Kami has become fanatical, I am the only one among the goddesses and gods who stand against her ideals." she said.

"Give me a moment." said Naruto getting up from the throne and going to a secluded area.

Walking into the shade he turned into his Dark Form and closed his eyes. Entering his mindscape to find him in a crypt. Bodies layed on the hollowed out walls their hands over their chest as they layed there dead. Walking down the passage he found himself standing before a big stone coffin. Written on the plaque were the words:

Naruto Uzumaki

Date Of Death: 29 Nov.

He created this coffin as a reminder for him that he removed his old life from existance and took up a new one. He died but was reborn as the son of the deity of darkness. Placing his hand on his coffin he smiled at the presence he felt.

 **"Hello father."** said Naruto as he closed his eyes and looked up to see the yellow eyes of his father.

 **"HeLlO sOcHi."** replied his father.

 **"I have a bit of a problem."** said Naruto with The Darkness chuckling.

 **"Of CoUrSe YoU dO. YoU hAvE tHaT gIrL tHeRe. AlL i CaN sAy Is TrUsT hEr."** said The Darkness making Naruto's eyes widen.

 **"Why should I? She is one of Kami's own people. A goddess. She is our enemy."** spat Naruto.

 **"In AlL wArS, yOu'Ll HaVe YoUr ReBeLs. PeOpLe WhO cHoOsE tO aCt On ThEiR oWn AcCoRd. I sUgGeSt YoU uSe HeR aS a PoWeRfUl AlLy. MaYbE eVeN bEd HeR tO rUb It In KaMi'S fAcE."** chuckled The Darkness at the last part.

 **"I guess you have a point there. Okay. I'll do it."** said Naruto leaving his mind.

Opening his eyes and walking to the throne room again, he stood infront of the girl and snapped his fingers. Insatantly all the chains fell off as she looked into his eyes. He smiled to her and nodded.

"Think of this as a means of accepting you. But why should I stop here. As of now you're an ally. As well, if you wish, I can make you one of the mothers of the new world." said Naruto with the woman getting up.

"I'd like that. From now on I will do my best to please you. My power is your power, my sword is yours. And my body is yours to do as you wish. My name is Bishamon." she said.

"Welcome to the Revolution." said Naruto with her taking a room in the castle.

Naruto sat back in his throne and sighed as he replayed what had just happened. He had allowed a goddess who works for Kami to live here in the castle and even gave her the title of becoming one of the mothers of the new world. But his thoughts were stopped in motion when he heard someone cough. Looking up he found Mio standing there with nothing but a white sheet wrapped around her body. She had a very noticable scold on her face as she eyed her lover.

"Weren't you going to come back when you were finished here?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh right. Sorry." said Naruto as he got up from his throne and led her back to his chambers where they picked up where they left off.

For the entire afternoon and night, the castle was filled once again with the moans and screams of Mio as she had repeated sex with Naruto.

 **With Kushina.**

Smiling at what she had accomplished, Kushina sat down and threw the last of the hearts into the bag. After a painful week of trying to do it she finally had 1 000 hearts to present to Naruto. Sitting in the room she closed the bag and sealed it in a seal she made on her arm. Once they were sealed she made her way out the room and walked down to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Kazumi and Minato. But that was when she heard the sounds of muttering coming from her daughter's room. Curiousity getting the better of her, she walked up the stairs and up to her daughter's room.

Leaning against the door she listened to the conversation she was having. What she heard shocked her.

"Are you sure this crystal will give me the power to fight the Angels?" asked Kazumi.

 **"Of CoUrSe. AfTeR aLl ThAt Is PuRe CrYsTaLiSeD dArKnEsS."** came the voice she knew.

She had enough poking around. Pushing the door open she found her daughter and the very being she now called father right before her. The lights were turned off and the tenticals and serpent heads moved around on the wall by her bed. A sure sign that The Darkness was present.

"K-Kaa-san. This isn't what it looks like." she said trying to hide the glowing crystal behind her back.

"It's okay Kazumi. After all, I **'m like him."** said Kushina stepping into the door and turning into her Dark Form.

 **"Ah, My DaUgHtEr. HoW aRe YoU?"** asked The Darkness as Kushina sat on the bed.

 **"Doing good. I see you've made contact with my daughter."** replied Kushina as one of the serpent heads nodded.

 **"YeS. ShE fOuNd ThAt CrYsTaL wHeN sHe WaS oN hEr MisSiOn."** said The Darkness.

"Wait. Back up. Why are you now like Naruto?" asked Kazumi very confused.

 **"Ah. The Darkness here turned me into the same as Naruto due to me cutting my hand on the cut marks in Naruto's room."** said Kushina with The Darkness agreeing.

"So you're now in a sense. Naruto's sister." said Kazumi with Kushina nodding her head.

 **"Do you accept me like this?"** asked Kushina with Kazumi laughing her ass off.

"I am speaking to The Darkness. A being purely of the night and shadows. Of course I accept this." said Kazumi.

 **"BaCk To ThE tAsK aT hAnD. KuShInA, yOu'Ve GoT tHe HeArTs ReAdY yEs?"** asked The Darkness.

 **"Yes. I'm ready to go to join the Revolution."** said Kushina.

"I'm coming with." said Kazumi.

 **"No you're not."** said Kushina scolding her daughter.

"Yes I am. Seeing as to the fact that I touched this crystal, I'm slowly becoming like you. I'm already starting to hate the sun." said Kazumi.

 **"AlL tHe MoRe ReAsOn ShE sHoUlD cOmE."** said The Darkness.

 **"Okay. But we must leave soon."** said Kushina.

"Agreed. When I found this crystal, Angels attacked me. If it wasn't for the power of Kyuubi and the crystal resonating together, I'd be dead." said Kazumi.

 **"ThEn LeAvE sOoN. NaRuTo HaS aLrEaDy BeGuN tHe WaR."** said The Darkness with the two girls nodding.

Now knowing that they are not human, well Kazumi. They had to leave the village and join up with Naruto. Hopefully he'd be in a good mood to accept them and their help. Though Kushina had other plans for gaining Naruto's favour.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has accepted another girl being Bishamon, a goddess who rebelled against Kami. As well, Kushina has learned that her daughter, Kazumi has made contact with The Darkness. As well that she's slowly turning. Thanks to a crystal she found on her mission.**

 **Let's see what happens when Naruto finds out about them. Will he accept them, or throw them out.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 11 coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Home

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **So the last place we left things, was Bishamon. A goddess that followed Kami has rebelled against her and has joined Naruto's crusade dubbed the Revolution. And on top of that, Kushina and Kazumi have decided to leave now. As well, Kazumi has learnt that her mother is now like Naruto in terms of her having Dark DNA. And Kushina has learnt that that Kazumi has been in contact with The Darkness.**

 **The reason they decided to leave was because of two reasons.**

 **1) With Kami's Angels attacking Kazumi for finding a Dark Crystal they now know that the killing has begun.**

 **2) With them being who they are, they will be targeted and killed. So they have no choice but join the Revolution.**

 **And let me let you in on something. This is the last time I'm expanding the harem list. The last woman to be added to the harem is Kazumi. So the harem list will be as follows:**

 **Navi**  
 **Akane**  
 **Albedo**  
 **Valiana**  
 **Eto Fujiko**  
 **Yuuko Kouzuki**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Kazumi**  
 **Mio**  
 **Tsukimi**  
 **Bishamon**

 **Let's delve into this chapter and see what Naruto does when he is faced with seeing his now sister through The Darkness, and an ex sister on the way on becoming his other sister. (The Dark Crystal is changing Kazumi).**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Coming Home.

Waking up to a new morning, Kushina groaned as the sun splashed its warm bands onto her face. She decided to sleep in the same room as Kazumi, Kushina found the skin on her daughter burning as the small markings of The Darkness dissappearing from her skin. Naruto felt like this everytime he woke up.

People would say things like: What a beautiful morning. But now Kushina and Kazumi could understand as to why Naruto hated the morning. They just felt restricted. Surpressed, unable to be free. Getting dressed into some clothes, Kushina made sure Minato was not in the house. After a few minutes of checking, she unsealed the bag in her arm and checked the hearts. Kazumi pulled out the Dark Crystal as tightened her grip on it while she closed her curtains, bring Kushina into her Dark Form and the markings growing onto her skin.

 **"ReAdY?"** came the voice of The Darkness as he appeared on the wall of Kazumi's room.

 **"We have everything we need."** said Kushina.

 **"GoOd LuCk. I oNlY pRaY yOu GaIn EnTrAnCe To ThE rEvOlUtIoN."** said The Darkness as it vanished.

"Let's get moving." said Kazumi with Kushina nodding.

Walking out the house they walked along the roads, while being watched by Danzou's men to ensure that nothing happened to them. When Kushina told them as to why they wouldn't come with them, Danzou replied that they had to wait for Naruto to ensure they could join up with the Revolution. Moving to the gates, they came to a stop just a few meters outside the gate when Daznou approached them. A few of ROOT accompanied him as they dropped to the flloor.

"Have a safe journey. May fortune smile on you." said Danzou.

"Thank you. We'll see you very soon." said Kushina as they went about their way to meet up with the Revolution.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto was in a bit of a situation. After a long day yesterday with Bishamon now taking residence in the castle, which was filled with beings filled with The Darkness, and him being the leader and all. Many of the forces didn't like the idea of having a person that worked for Kami living in their home. The idea alone sickened them.

Many took it on themselves to eliminate the threat as soon as possible. But before they could even go through with it, Naruto intervened and told them that they are to not touch her in any way. He told them that if she were to double cross him. He'd be the one to end her. They discontinued their ill will toward her. But kept a watchfull eye on her. And now we find him, in bed with Albedo. Currently the Succubus Queen was laying on her back as Naruto rammed himself into her with no remorse. Apparently, according to Navi, that all demons of the Underworld, experienced their mating season at different times. And apparently, Albedo was going through hers now. So Naruto helped her out, knowing full well, that in the end, will result in her becoming pregnant. Or not.

Albedo lay there, cross eyed as she felt Naruto move in and out of her as speeds that seemed impossible. His power became pheremones, sending them into a frenzy of pleasure. And with one final thrust, Naruto shot his seed into her waiting womb. Albedo arched her back as she felt the best orgasm in her life. Digging her nails into her back, she screamed aloud as she milked Naruto for whatever was left in his member.

Relaxing her muscles and Naruto pulling out of her, she breathed a sigh of satisfaction. Naruto fell down next to her as with her snuggling into him. Resting her head on his chest, she felt his hand move to her ass and give it a squeeze as he pulled her closer.

"That was great my love." she said as she nuzzled his chest.

"Glad you liked it." said Naruto as he kissed her head.

Falling asleep they soon found a very good sleep as they dreamed with each other in paradise. A world where peace reigned alongside Naruto now king of everything. Kami dead and his rule now made absolute. Children who would've been murdered now playing in the world without the notion of being hunted down for who they were. This was a nice dream. And Naruto along with his lovers were making it a reality. The Revolution had gained a lot more momentum as more and more people, be them demon, human, or half human/half demon sought to change the world.

Humans wanted to help out as they felt that the way things were being done, was just sick. Many of them had their homes torched and their families killed for just having a friend or lover who was either a person who had dark power inside them or was a demon in some way or another. This was a result of turning to someone who offered sanctuary to those who lost everything because of what happened.

Waking up the next morning to find Albedo sitting at the dresser, applying lipstick to her plush lips, Naruto climbed out the bed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Albedo leaned back into his embrace and took his one hand and placed it one her breast. Giving it a squeeze, she let a moan escape her lips. She loved the way Naruto treated her. He was a gentleman considering what he was. Sure his primal instincts were pushed to an unbelievable height, he showed a more calming, soothing side of him when it came to the well being of his lovers. Albedo didn't care if they got married or not. As long as she was with Naruto, she knew she was well looked after.

"Have a nice time last night?" asked Naruto as he licked her ear, making her shiver in delight.

"With you, it is always a good night." she purred as she turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey now. That's my line." said Naruto jokingly.

Just as they were about to continue, a guard knocked on the door. Growling at how they sometimes destroyed a moment, he let go of Albedo and walked to the door. But not before putting on his clothes.

"Yes?" asked Naruto opening the door.

"Sire, there is something you need to see." said the guard as Naruto's senses picked up something powerful coming from the throne room.

"I see. I'm coming now." said Naruto as he walked over to Albedo and gave her a kiss before going to the throne room.

When he arrived he stood there flabbergasted. What he saw was his own ex mother, and his ex sister. But there was something off about them. He sensed from Kushina that her overall pwer was now singing at a much darker pitch than before. And Kazumi as well. But he sensed two powers from her. Akane's chakra was more powerful as well as the feeling of The Darkness in her. But he couldn't sense The Darkness leaving its mark in her, like he was picking up with Kushina. Sitting on his throne he donned a very serious face.

"So, why have you come here? More importantly, how did you get here?" asked Naruto very seriously.

"We were just walking along the river in the morning. That was when an Angel that looked to have been changed flew to us and acused us from tresspassing. We told him that we wish to be part of the Revolution and, well, here we are." said Kazumi.

"That's not all. I sense two things. One is from you Kushina. The other is from you Kazumi. Please elaborate, before I lose my sense of humor." said Naruto in a growl.

"I found this crystal when I was on my mission to Wave. When I touched it, I felt something sinister enter me, but it didn't corrupt me. It was like it took up residence and did nothing. Then I was attacked by some Angels. But when they were about to attack, the crystal acted up and killed them. I am now able to use the power of The Darkness." said Kazumi holding out the Dark Crystal she found.

Directly from under her extended arm, a pool of Darkness gathered and a hand shot out of it. Grabbing the crystal and returning to the shadows. It reappeared where Naruto was and held up the crystal. Taking hold of it, Naruto felt that Kazumi was telling the truth. As his hand made contact with it, the power of The Darkness seeped through him and he felt more powerful than anything. But he couldnt access the full powers of it. Placing the rock into the hand agin, it reappeared next to Kazumi who grabbed it and put it back in her pocket.

"That crystal holds power. I know of these things. They are quite rare. It is the power of my father in a crystalised form. Pure Darkness in a solid form. Unfortunately, I can't use it." said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Kazumi feeling sad that her object didn't allow her to get into the Revolution.

"Because the Dark Crystals have a mind of their own. What I mean is that the first person who touches it, the Dark Crystal will be forever bonded to them. What that means, is that that crystal, responds only to you." said Naruto.

"So, what does that mean for me?" asked Kazumi.

"It means you're welcome here into my home. You are now slowly turning and I can sense that. So, I welcome you. Welcome, to the Revolution." said Naruto with Kazumi sighing in relief.

"As for you, Kushina." said Naruto turning to his ex mother.

"Yes?" asked Kushina as she struggled to maintain her composure of being formal. Yet the sight of Naruto, just made her exceedingly like a fangirl. It was like she was just drawn to him.

"As for you. I want to know as to why you chose to come here." said Naruto giving her a cold glare.

"I want to be with you. I don't care what you do to me. You can use me as a cumdump, or use me as a sex slave. Just let me be with you. I have brought you these. 1 000 hearts." begged Kushina letting everything she had inside out. Even unsealing the hearts she had in her arm and threw them to Naruto.

"Is that so? I'm sorry. I can't accept that. Even if you killed 1 000 people to be with me." said Naruto making Kushina drop her head with tears pooling in her eyes.

"However." stated Naruto making her pick up her head again. "None can call me a person without reason. There is a few Outposts that I want back in my control. As well, they have been ambushing our supplies and troops. Unfortunately, I can't go there as I need to coordinate the forces. If you can liberate all 3 Outposts into my control. I'll name you as one of the mothers of the new world. As well, bring me their heads as trophies and I'll make you a new woman." said Naruto with Kushina gaining a face of happiness.

"I'll do it for you. And only for you." she said but before she could go to the edge she was stopped by Naruto.

"If you can do it in 3 hours that is." said Naruto with a smirk.

Jumping down and landing back on the ground, Kushina made her way to the first Outpost, which wasn't very far at all. But when she got there, she noticed that there were many Angels. It looked like Kami had stepped up the defenses.

"Dammit." she cursed.

 **"So I tAkE iT mEeTiNg My SoN wEnT wElL."** came the voice of The Darkness, appearing in her shadow.

"It did. But he wants me to kill Angels. And I have 3 hours to do it. How can I finish these in the space of 3 hours?" asked Kushina.

 **"NaRuTo Is TeStInG yOu. If YoU sUcCeEd, He'Ll MaKe YoU oNe Of HiS lOvErS. YoU wAnTeD tHaT rIgHt?"** asked The Darkness.

"I guess so. I'll do it all for him." said Kushina as she got up and charged forward.

 **With Naruto.**

After showing Kazumi the castle, he went intoa room where he could be with his thoughts. He knew these type of things will need him to be able to focus on what needs to happen. Sitting in the center of the room and closing his eyes. A very uneasy feeling came off him as his power began to surface. This was the only room where he could tap fully into his powers. Where he could sense how his power was doing. Ever since his growth in strength. He had experienced changes. And these changes were good.

Yamato rested with him which began to give off a very uneasy feeling along with him. The blade was extremely unique and was the only weapon, along with Soul Saw, that grew with its master. Naruto's eyes snapped and they were pure black orbs. A sadistic grin grew on his face as Yamato unsheathed itself and floated right infront of Naruto. As his powers continued to rise up to new heights. Fissures of identical blades like Yamato formed and glowed a very unholy colour. It didn't stop there as the began to shoot to many areas in the room. And just as it came, it vanished with Naruto returning to normal.

He had unlocked a new form of power. Ghost Blades. A very powerful distant attack shot. These blades were so powerful that they could set anything into a raging pain that will condemn their souls to hell. It was perfect. With this new type of power, he'd be able to take back a lot of areas that Kami had taken. And with Bishamon on his side, things will be getting very interesting. Speaking of her, Naruto got up and walked to find her and soon saw her having a very nice chat with Navi and Eto. They looked to be enjoying themselves as they talked amongst themselves. But as he was about to walk away. He felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and make their way down to his pants.

"Hello my sexy." said the woman behind him as he felt her push her breasts into his back. Naruto knew who was behind him.

"Hello Yuuko-chan. What do I owe this pleasent feeling for?" asked Naruto as he felt her hands go into his pants and grab his groin.

"I want something that only you can give. Wanna help me out?" she cooed into his ear as she gave it a lick.

"I'd love to help out." said Naruto as he spun around and picked up Yuuko bridal style and made his way back to her room.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been reunited with Kazumi and Kushina. But he has given sanctuary to Kazumi but not Kushina as Naruto is testing her. Will she succeed in bringing him the Outposts? Or will she fail?**

 **Find out next time, on Son Of Darkness.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Rewards

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Son Of Darkness.**

 **So a quick summary is that Naruto has been reunited with his ex mother now sister and sister who is turning into a being like him. Sending Kushina on a redemption test he has given Kazumi as place to stay. As well, Bishamon has made herself welcome to the lifestyle of living in the same home as the Son Of Darkness.**

 **Sure this goes against everything she knows, but with Kami taking a more radical approach on everything, she was forced to ally with The Darkness.**

 **Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Rewards.

Minato walked back to his home. Sure he could just use his Hiraishin jutsu to get there, but he wanted to walk home. A cheshire grin plastered on his face at what he did in his office without Kushina knowing. You see, while Kushina and Kazumi were getting ready to leave, he had one of his whores in the office and was having sex with her on his desk.

"I'm gonna fuck that slut when I get home." he said as he made it to the gate and opened it up.

Finally getting in he made his way around the house, but Kushina and Kazumi were no where to be found. Looking into the kitchen he found a letter in a red envelope.

Opening it up and reading it his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

The letter read:

 _Minato._

 _I know on what you've been doing. Ever since I gained an ability from the devil, if you would call him that. I have been able to hear the thoughts of people around me like they were my own._

 _I wanted you to help me out but when I got to your office, I heard your thoughts. You call me a slut for looking at other men the wrong way. You hypocrite. Sleeping with so many women it isn't even funny. No matter._

 _I've taken our daughter with me as she too shares my beliefs and we've gone to offer ourselves up to the demon king. We aim to pleasure him in ways that you could never even dream of._

 _Don't try and follow us. We are already long gone._

Readind the letter Minato seethed with rage. Kushina had beytrayed him. Why? Why would she do such a thing. More importantly, why would she give her own body to a demon king? The very idea drove him mad.

 **With Naruto.**

In Yuuko's quaters, Yuuko could be found screaming out aloud as Naruto pounded her missionary style. Her nails dug into his skin as Yuuko screamed for him to go harder and faster.

"You like that?" asked Naruto between his thrusts.

"Yes! I do. Give me your seed. Give me your child!" climaxed Yuuko as she locked her legs behind Naruto.

"As you wish. My love." said Naruto as he drove home.

Yuuko howled in pleasure as Naruto sent himself deeper into her womb, firing his seed into her. Her stomach bloated from the amount of cum now in her womb. Pulling out, Naruto kissed her lips as she breathed a sigh of contentness.

"That was spectacular." she purred as Naruto collapsed next to her.

"Glad you thought so." said Naruto as Yuuko snuggled onto his chest and fell alseep.

Naruto stroked her back, making her shiver in pleasure and moan from his touch. There was one thing about Yuuko that the others didn't have. Sure his first lover and soon to be mother of his child was the ruler of Dragons, and a Dragon herself, then there were the two rulers of the Underworld, being that of the Kitsune and Succubus. Followed by Mio who was Princess of the Demons. Then there was Eto. A Dark Mage who agined her powers from The Darkness when she was born. Then there was the last. Valiana. A half Dragon, half Demon. In the eyes of Kami, she was considered an abomination. But in Naruto's eyes, she was beautiful beyond words.

But Yuuko. She was the only human who was his lover and also one of the leaders of the Revolution with Naruto being the supreme leader. Running his hand along her shoulders as it trailed back down to her back and began to trail circles she shivered as she opened her one eye.

"You want another round?" she asked as she licked her lips to his smirking face.

"I sorta do." responded Naruto as he went down and kissed her lips.

"Fine. But you owe me for this." said Yuuko playfully as she went under the covers.

 **Lime.**

Naruto lay there as the rather large buldge under the sheets snaked down to his crotch. Naruto shot his head back as he felt her tongue brush the head. Looking under the covers, he found Yuuko smiling to him as she lowered her mouth to his member which stood at attention.

Slurping noises echoed through Naruto's chambers as his purple haired lover serviced him. Naruto really gave Yuuko credit when it came to these type of things. Sure the others were doing the best, but in terms of pleasuring him, Yuuko took first place. But now Navi challenged the crown for that title.

Arching his back and firing his seed into her mouth, he heard Yuuko's moans as she swallowed it all.

 **Lime end.**

Climbing back up she snuggled into him with her head resting on his chest, her right hand tracing circles on his chest. Smiling and moaning as Naruto kissed her head, she placed a hand on her stomach.

"You know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you made me pregnant." she said with her lover chuckling.

"I guess would happen. But would your body handle the birthing process? I mean, you're human, you don't hold the Dark Magic like Eto, compatible with The Darkness' powers. Or Akane-chan's, Navi-chan's, Albedo-chan's or Mio-chan's healing ability. And you don't hold any form of half DNA like Valiana-chan." said Naruto with Yuuko giggling as she brought her lips to his.

"I don't need to have supernatural healing. Or the compatiblity with The Darkness, all I need is you. Keep in mind that I sold my soul to The Darkness long before you came to that hotel. And I'd love to give birth to your children. Just remember. No matter what happens, we'll always be there for you." said Yuuko as she snuggled deeper into Naruto and fell asleep.

Waiting for a few minutes til he heard the faint sounds of her breathing, Naruto ever so carefully moved out from under her and pulled the blankets over her. Putting his clothes back on he kissed her forehead and walked out the room.

Walking into the throne room he found yet another woman standing there with a few people behind her. Naruto counted atleast 5 dozen of them. The woman standing in front had a maid type uniform on with bunny ears on her head. Her hair was a purple black colour and her eyes were a dark purple. In her hands with the blade on the floor was a very sinister looking sword. Naruto could feel some very powerful Dark energy coming off the sword. Having his interests piqued he sat down just as Mio ran into the room and plopped onto his lap with Navi smiling as well and sat next to Naruto while she looked to the pair as Mio rested her head on his shoulder while tracing circles on his chest.

Naruto's hand reached under Mio and gave her ass a playful squeeze, making her moan as she titled her head back then bringing it back to rest on his shoulder.

"Darling, you know that always gets me." she whispered as she licked his ear.

"So what?" said Naruto with a cocky smile on his face.

"Not here. We have some guests." said Mio gaining a chuckle from Naruto.

"Says the one who jumped on my lap and began to draw circles on my chest." said Naruto as he shifted his attention on those before him.

"So who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Rito Tsukimi, your majesty. And these people behind me are just the few people we have left. They are people who have gained incredible power through the practice of experimentation with the power of The Darkness. And the experiments were successful." replied their leader now known as Rito.

"Is that so? My question, why experiment on my father's power?" asked Naruto very intrigued at this woman's statement.

"We desired power to fend off bandits and what not from our homes. But we lacked the necessary strength to defend it. So, we instead experimented. These are our finest warriors. With me being their strongest." said Rito making Naruto arch his eyebrow.

"Really? Well, tell me more about these experiments." stated Naruto with Navi and Mio leaning in about these things done to them.

"We tried to gain Kami's favour in order to have her send down Angels to defend us. But she spat in our faces, stating that we were unworthy of ever having her protection." said Rito. "So we were left with no option. As we were melting and wasting away as more of our women and children were being taken against their will, the entity of eternal night came to us. He appeared to us in the shrine we destroyed which we made to bring honor to Kami. He told us that he can make us stronger, but due to influenced factors, we had to go under a series of clinical trials. The experiments we named: Darkness Evolved was born. The experiments we conducted was where people offered themselves willingly to be subjects of this act. The experimenting was successful, until Kami decided to get off her high horse and come chat with us." said Rito.

"And so she offered her help." said Naruto with Rito nodding her head.

"But she came to late. She said that she'd offer us all the power we need if we rebuild her shrine and bow to her whenever she asked it. I myself lost it showed her the power we all now held. She was so pissed off that she sent down Angels to slaughter us all. With our new found power, we were able to defend ourselves, but, we lost alot of good people. As well, a few of us have unlocked a berserk phase where we can delve into our primal instincts to attack everything that comes into our path. We offer you our power. And in return, all we ask is that you care for our people." said Rito as Naruto looked from Mio to Navi.

"What do you think? She is offering us incredible power and this will very much punch a nice hole in the final battle. Not to mention, with a little more tweeking, they can do even more." said Naruto.

"I agree. But using that power will cause serious damage to Kami. As discussed, we need the manpower and firepower to even stand a chance against the bitch." said Navi with Mio nodding her head in agreement.

"What's more. They do hold considerable power. It's always nice to have another heavy hitter in our ranks." said Mio.

Turning back to face them, Naruto got up with Mio sitting in his throne. Walking down the stairs, Naruto stopped in front of Rito and smiled to her while he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Welcome to the Revolution. We have big things for you. As well, Rito-chan. You will become one of the new mothers of the new world. But there is one more question I must ask." said Naruto with Rito blushing from the suffix added to her name.

"And that is?" asked Rito.

"Can your forces fight during the day?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, though it is very limited. We can only fight for 5 hours at a time, and when those 5 hours are up, we need a day of rest." said Rito.

"Very well. Everyone, welcome to the Revolution." said Naruto with everyone thanking him. But Naruto grabbed Rito by the shoulder, making her squeek at his firm grasp.

"Not you. You're gonna stay here. They will be retiring to the barracks where they will be introduced to the other forces I have here." said Naruto.

"Of course...Um." she said hoping that if she called him something else, he'd get mad.

"You may call me 'Naruto-kun'." said Naruto with her nodding her head and then being escorted by one of the guards to her chambers.

Just as Naruto was about to go to his throne, a burst of power was sensed and turned to find Kushina there with a very big bag that was bloodied on her shoulder, her head cast down in defeat.

"You're late." said Naruto with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." said Kushina in a shaky voice.

"Do you have the heads?" asked Naruto with her nodding and throwing the bag down allowing Naruto to see the Angel heads.

But there was one that caught his eye and made them go wide. Walking over to the bag he fished out the one head and looked at it. There was no mistaking who owned this head. Looking to Kushina he asked her a series of questions.

"You killed the Angels?" asked Naruto.

Kushina nodded her head, not trusting her voice or eyes to look at her love interest.

"And this head? What did the Angel look like?" asked Naruto holding the head to her.

"He was really tall. He had 4 pairs of wings on his back and a very powerful sword that did considerable damage to anything related to The Darkness." replied Kushina as Navi and Mio too became shocked.

"There's no mistaking it." said Navi as she and Mio got up and walked over to Naruto.

"No doubt at all. That's the head of a...a..." trailed Mio.

"Yeah. It's the head of an Arch Angel." said Naruto too shocked.

"So let me get this straight. You went head to head against an Arch Angel, and killed him?" asked Naruto looking to Kushina who had picked her head up in courage at what her expliots had done.

"All I did was kill, as you told me to." said Kushina.

"For this. I will grant you the time of being late. Very few can kill an Arch Angel. For that, you are more than qualified to be one of my lovers." said Naruto making Kushina's eyes widen.

"Does that mean...?" trailed Kushina with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes it does. Now come along." said Naruto as he threw the head into the bag and took her had to led her to his chambers. Leaving the two women there while shaking their heads.

"Wanna play a game of Poker?" asked Navi.

"How about some Strip Poker." suggested Albedo as she and the others, apart from Yuuko who was in her chambers sleeping, walked into the room.

"Sure why not?" agreed Mio.

"Awesome. I'll get the cards." said Akane excitedly.

In her chambers in the castle, rested one Bishamon. She had come to really like it here in the Revolution and found Naruto, despite being the embodiedment of the night, to be quite the gentleman. And now she was really falling for him. Hard.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I want you." she said to no one as she layed on her bed looking at the ceiling while the sounds of groans and moans of pleasure echoed through the hallways once again.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has given a new home to some people how were experimented on by them forming an alliance with The Darkness all because of Kami forsaking them. Oh well, Kami lost out on some powerful people. As well, Kushina has been successful in her exploits. Sure she was late and all, but she made up for it in presenting Naruto with the head of an Arch Angel.**

 **This has really surprised Naruto seeing that he too could go up against an Arch Angel. But he was surprised as Kushina was only reborn a couple days back when he was only revived and turned a few months back.**

 **As well, Bishamon is now in love with Naruto. This is turning into something that not even Kami could handle should Bishamon fall pregnant with naruto's child. As well, think about it. A child born from a goddess of light and a father who is the Son Of Darkness... A Nephalem.**

 **Ding ding ding.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Chapter 13. Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Will Of Allies

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to anew chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **What a ride it has been. But I must state one thing before I begin this fanfic.**

 **From the 23rd of December to the 3rd of January I will be taking a break. This will be the time my company closes for the Christmas holidays and I also feel that I need a break from everything. I'll be going down to the coast and traveling abit over the December holidays. But when the 3rd comes around, I will return with new chapters for my fanfics. So on Friday the 23rd of December, will be my last chapter to be posted.**

 **Thank you all for staying with me for a whole year. Next year on the 3rd will mark my one year anniversary of being a member with . Cool right?**

 **But now that that is out the way. Here is the newest chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: The Will Of Allies.

Let it be known that in an Uzumaki's life. They are never satisfied with anything. Sure Naruto and Kushina were no longer part of the Uzumaki bloodline, they still were Uzumaki once upon a time. Kazumi was still Uzumaki, but she was slowly turning to be no longer Uzumaki.

Naruto was right now, pleasuring Kushina as she moaned in pleasure. Naruto was between her legs, licking and eating her out to no extent while she fondled her magnificent orbs.

Arching her back as she climaxed, she squirted her juices all over Naruto's face who swallowed it all up. Minato had never pleasured her like this. Normally it was a case of shot his load into her go to sleep, while she was still miles from having her orgasm. Naruto was a different story all together. That was what she licked about him.

"That was so fucking good." cooed Kushina as Naruto journeyedup her body, placing kisses across her flesh until he was at her lips.

"I told you. I'm the best at this." said Naruto smiling, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"That you are." said Kushina as she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Tasting herself as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"No time in wasting. I know you're a busy man running the Revolution. So just fuck me now." said Kushina as she licked his neck.

"As you wish." said Naruto as he slammed himself into her. Pushing further into her than what Minato ever did.

Kushina gasped as she latched onto Naruto and dug her nails into his flesh. Naruto simply latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and began to suck on them while he moved in and out of her.

Kushina howled in pleasure as Naruto's thrusts quickened. She had never felt anything this in her life. If she knew her son turned brother could bring her this much pleasure, she would've done it long ago.

And soon enough, she reached her limit and screamed in pleasure as Naruto shot his seed into her womb.

Coming down from his high with her after a full minute, he unsheathed himself from her while she sighed in satisfaction while she slowly fell asleep. She finally had what she wanted. Naruto as a lover. Smiling to her as he put his clothes back on, he kissed her on the head and made his way out the room, just as Bishamon was about to knock.

In fact, she was in mid knock when Naruto opened the door so she accidently hit him on the forehead when the door opened.

"Ow dammit." said Naruto as he rubbed his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Naruto-sama. I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry for... Dammit." she said as she looked down.

"That's okay. What is it you wanted?" asked Naruto as he stopped rubbing his head and pulled her head up to meet his eyes.

"Is it okay if I speek to you alone?" she asked.

"Sure." said Naruto.

Bishamon led Naruto to the throne room which had no one there at the time. Naruto stood there while Bishamon began to push her fingers together.

"So what is this about?" asked Naruto.

"I was recently contacted by some Angels." said Bishamon.

"Are they here to end my organisation?" asked Naruto with a scold.

"No. Nothing of the sort. You know always in wars you will have your rebels who go aganist their master's orders? Well, these Angels decided to follow my example when I rebelled against Kami. Kami still doesn't know I rebelled against her but they do. They wish to join us." said Bishamon.

"Hm, how many of them are there?" asked Naruto placing a hand on his chin.

"About 4 dozen Angels." replied Bishamon.

"Very well. They can stay. But if I catch a mole in one of them. I'll kill them instantly." said Naruto as his power flashed a bit.

"I understand why you don't trust the Angels or me. But trust me when I say this. These Angels that have rebelled have committed a taboo that Kami placed in effect before it took place." said Bishamon.

"Oh? Do share." said Naruto.

"The Angels that are coming are known as Watchers. They are the elite of the Angels that serve Kami. In the First Contact Wars between Angel and Demon, the Watchers were sent down from Heaven to protect humans to protect themselves against the influence of the Demon. But while they were there. Many became lustful to mortal women. So they bedded them. A hybrid race of Angel and human were born. Kami found out and called all Angels back to Heaven after the Demons retreated back to the Underworld. Once all Angels were back in Heaven, she placed in a kill order for all the children of the Angels that were born. The Watchers were forced to watch as their sons and daughters were all slaughtered. It was rather sick actually. So long story short, the Watchers are feeling vengeaful and are looking for payback. So they're joining you." said Bishamon.

"That is right Naruto-sama." came a voice behind Naruto.

Spinning around Naruto found himself looking at Angels with two pairs of wings protruding out their backs with staffs of power in their hands. They bowed to Naruto as they dared not make eye contact with their soon to be new master.

"So you must be the Watchers." said Naruto.

"Yes. We feel that what Kami did in slaughtering our offspring was plain cruel. We have so much hatred for her that we will kill anything to get even with her. Let us serve you and we will bring your name to glory." said one of the Watchers.

"Very well. Welcome to the Revolution." said Naruto.

The Watchers got up and made their way to the barracks where all other forces were. Many of which had similar pasts with Kami but it just added to the revenge they wanted against Kami. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he thought more on the matter. Kami kept stating that she was on the side of good. And yet she has more innocent blood on her hands than Naruto himself. It was just perfect.

"So, this was your idea?" asked Naruto looking to Bishamon.

"Yes. It was my idea. They wanted to meet you and to have a way to get even. They are the best. They are not as strong as an Arch Angel but they can put up a bloody good fight." said Bishamon.

"I see. And let me guess. You want a reward." said Naruto.

Bishamon simply shook her head.

"If it was to bring you honor. I'd do it." she said only to have Naruto place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be silly. You need a reward for doing me such a service." said Naruto as he cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

Bishamon was taken back as Naruto released his hold on her lips. Smiling at her blank expression, Naruto walked off to esure the safety of their borders, while Bishamon stood there in the throne room, running her fingers across her lips. Naruto's lips tasted so sweet to her. They tasted like strawberries mixed with honey. So sweet. But then she realised something.

Should she fall pregnant with Naruto's child it would give birth to a near unstoppable force on the universe itself. A half Light, half Dark child. A Nephalem. The first of their kind. Sure it would mean the fabrics of the world would be close to undone, the thought of being a mother was really inviting. It was forbidden for a goddess like herself to give birth to a child that wasn't a god. But still, she liked the idea. She had relinquished her name and title of being one of the gods in heaven, so she was just a simple Angel who has powers on god level.

Walking off to her room, she smiled as she closed the door and threw herself onto the bed. Things were looking up for her as she continued to make Naruto's name the most feared and revered name out there.

 **With Minato.**

For a few days now, Minato had been going to see his woman he was sleeping with less and less. Apparently, he was still mad at Kushina for abandoning him like that. To him, Kushina was the bitch who didn't really care about anyone but herself. He only got married to her, just to get his hands on her clan's power. The sealing abilities of the Uzumaki clan dwarfed his own in everyway. And Minato was also a very sore loser. He didn't like it.

"Damn that slut. She would dare do this to me?" shouted Minato as he slammed his hand on the table.

In his rage, he was blinded by a bright light in his office. Covering his eyes as the light light everything in holy light. When it died down, MInato found himself staring at the very entity of pure holiness. Kami herself was in his office.

"Hello Minato-kun." she purred as she locked eyes with him.

"Who are you?" asked Minato donning a confused look.

"I am Kami. And I think I can help you with your problem." Kami replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh? In what way?" asked Minato.

"Both your wife and daughter have given themselves to the Demon KIng. The ruler over the Revolution. A band of miss fits which are trying to plunge the world into eternal darkness. If we join forces, we can beat them. But you must first rid your village of the parasites that infest it." said Kami.

"You say we join forces and wipe the world clean? Will I get everything I want back?" asked Minato having his interests piqued.

"Yes. You will even get the power you desire. The power of the Uzumaki clan's sealing. Even going so far of having Kushina, that woman that whored herself to the Demon King, as a slave forever. Just join me, and everything will be yours." said Kami in sweet words.

"I will do it." said Minato without even thinking about it.

"Then we have ourselves an alliance." said Kami as she vanished without Minato realising what he just did.

 **And scene.**

 **So now the Watchers, Kami's elite forces rebel against her and now they serve Naruto. As well, Bishamon is liking the idea of becoming pregnant with Naruto's child. The child will be the first of its kind. A pure blooded half Dark half Light child. A Nephalem.**

 **Here is the description of the Watchers.**

 **Watchers: Elite forces of Kami's forces. They served her when the First Contact War happened, teaching the humans how to negate the influences of Demons. But they lusted after the human women, creating the Nephilim. A hybrid race of Angel and human. Kami had her Angels slaughter them all when the Watchers were called back to Heaven. They seek revenge on Kami for killing their children. So they have allied themselves with Naruto and the Revolution.**

 **As well, Minato has agreed to an alliance with Kami to push back the Revolution. Kami has promised that Minato will get Kushina back but not as a wife that loves him, but rather a slave that he can do with what he pleases. But what he desn't know is the hidden agenda in the contract he just signed.**

 **That will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 14.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Two Sided

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **So things are now heating up as Kami has decided to use Minato as an ally and gain as much territory as possible to push back Naruto's rule. But on the other side of the coin, many of Naruto's forces have grown excepsionally as more and more people join in the fight.**

 **And, Naruto now has command over the Watchers. Kami's elite forces that were responsible for the creation of a hybrid race of Angel and human.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Two Sided.

Walking around the hallways, Kushina found it to be rather peaceful and extremely tranquil. No doubt the reason behind it was to ensure that people weren't stressed out about the war happening around them. As well, no leader would want to come home after smiting things and have to worry about the next attack. Plus, the castle was concealed very well, and Kami just simply thought it was a simple cloud.

Dumb bitch.

Kushina wore a beautiful red dress that came down to her knees with matching high heels. On her right wrist was a very nice bracelet with red lining the middle of the gold band.

Making it to the throne room, she looked to her left and saw the maginificent thrones that adorned the top of the the staircase. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked up the marble steps. Slowly making sure that no one was around. Making it to the top, she looked from the two and found nothing different about them. Walking to the one on the right, she reached to the arm rest but was forced to stop her action when she heard a voice behind her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You can look Kushina-chan. But don't touch." it said.

Kushina stood there frozen as she heard the steps of the man walking behind her. Once the person was directly behind her, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and spin her around. She squeeled indiscriminantly as she embraced the person behind her and slammed her lips onto his. It was Naruto that was behind her.

"Why can't I touch it?" she asked as she broke the kiss.

"Nah, I'm only joking abut that. Of course you may touch it." said Naruto.

"Can I also sit on it?" asked Kushina.

 **"Of course. Naruto-kun allows us to sit on it when we're not here. So why not you as well?"** said Akane walking into the room and hugging Naruto from behind, pushing her orbs into his back.

"Yes, that is true." said Naruto as he looked over and kissed Akane on the lips.

Releasing his grip on both of them, Naruto sat down on the throne as both girls took a seat on his lap. Kushina on his left and Akane on his right. But just as they were about to feel him up, a swirl of leaves was seen before them and a ROOT ANBU was seen kneeling before Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this? I told Danzou that I will bring him here when the time is right." spat Naruto.

"My lord, there is something of great importance you must hear." said th ANBU.

"Then speak." snapped Naruto.

"The things that have happened in Konoha. Kami has formed an alliance with Minato. Minato is on a war path with rooting out any evil in the city. Many people who have considered Darkness-sama to be their god have been murdered. It was genocide. We were forced to leave with a handfull of civilians that believe you to be their new god. We wish to serve you." said the ANBU with his head low to the ground.

"You say Danzou is right here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes my lord." replied the ANBU.

"Hm. Very well, I grant them a home. But with the more people in the Revolution, there is only enough space for Danzou. The civilians can make homes under the castle. They will be shielded, but will be vulnerable should they venture out past the barrier." said Naruto.

"Thank you sir. I'll inform Danzou-dno about this." said the ANBU as he vanished from sight.

A couple minutes later. In the same swirl of leaves, Danzou and a few forces of ROOT were seen, instantly all of them dropped to their knees with their eyes on the floor. They dared not look at the Son of their god in the eye.

"Forgive us Naruto-sama. We failed to follow your orders. We deserve to be pusnished." said Naruto only to hear Naruto cackle with laughter.

"Nonsense. Your one unit. He explained everything to me. I understand why you fled from Konoha. Kami thinks that by killing everyone who allied themselves with my father is evil. They only did it because Kami turned her back on them. And now Minato is doing her dirty work of killing. Genocide is one thing I will not stand for. I kill because I have one goal in mind, to destroy Kami. Kami does it because she thinks all are unholy." said Naruto.

"But isn't that the same thing?" asked Kushina as Akane shook her head.

 **"Killing for the sake of having one group alive is genocide. But killing and accepting those that surrendered and are willing to turn away from their ways, is not genocide. Naruto gives those who wish to live and be ruled by his ways. He kills them if they attack him. Why do you think he has the blood of so many Angels on his hands?"** said Akane with Naruto nodding his head.

"Ah, that explains it." said Kushina.

"We only have 4 dozen forces to offer you. They are willing to be turned into test subjects with experimenting on powers of The Darkness." said Danzou as Naruto cackled more.

"There is no need to be like that. I already have people like that. But doing what they did will give us more forces like them. Rito-chan!" called Naruto and Tsukimi was seen running into the throne room with her hair still wet and a towel wrapped around her torso. Naruto found himself getting a slight nosebleed as his eyes were fixed on her generous figure. Akane just giggled at the scene before her while Kushina pouted at the fact that her brother/lover was looking at another girl. But that was nulled when Naruto gave her ass a playful squeeze. Smiling to him while she rested her head against his chest, she looked at the woman before her as Naruto instructed her to tell the people before her about the ablities her students and friends held.

At the end of it, Danzou and everyone agreed to be experimented on for the sake of helping the Revolution. Naruto smiled as they made their way to where Yuuko was. Apparently, when The Darkness saved her, he bestowed unimaginable intelect in her mind. She was brilliant at her work and was even doing everything she could to try and elevate the power of Yamato. Soul Saw was no problem as the weapon grew in power along with Naruto, but seeing that Yamato had trace amounts of power from an Angel turned Impure, it didn't respond well to the greater progress of Naruto's powers. Naruto really gave her credit. He was smart, but he pushed more of his inteligence to strategic planning and placing of his forces.

With them gone and waiting to be experimented on, Naruto looked at the two women before him, but he wanted to just see how powerful Bishamon was in wiping out her own kind. As well as put her to the test of seeing if she could kill her own kind.

Having the women get off his lap, Naruto made his way to Bishamon's chambers, knocking on the door and hearing her voice, he entered the room to find her sitting near the window reading a book. She looked up and closed the book.

"Naruto-kun. What do I owe the visit?" she asked.

"I want to test your skills. You're up for it?" asked Naruto.

"I sure am." said Bishamon as she grabbed her jacket and walked with him to the edge and jumped down with him.

Walking along the roads, they spotted a few of the civilians setting up camp even fencing off the area and setting up sentries to keep them protected. Bishamon and Naruto payed them no attention as they moved more down. Coming to an Outpost, Bishamon stopped in her tracks as she stared on in shock as to where Naruto had brought her. Naruto spun around to her and smiled.

"This Outpost has been also causing problems for my supply chains. Help me deal with them. That is if you are okay with killing your own kind." said Naruto clearly testing her.

"I will do my best." said Bishamon without hesitation, surprising Naruto.

"Well, there is something you never see everyday." mumbled Naruto as they walked to the Outpost.

 **Play Blue Stahli Takedown.**

Bringing out her dual pistols, Bishamon broke into a full blown sprint and began to launch a series of energy bullets at the patroling Angels. Spotting her as she tore the ground as she ran, they were utterly shocked at what they were seeing. One of their goddesses attacking them. But that was when they spotted Naruto in the shadows. Smiling as his eyes glowed a demonic purple.

"Attack!" shouted one of them.

All Angels charged forward, intent on either saving Bishamon from Naruto, or ending her life then and there. An Angel swooped down and tried to slice her in half. Bishamon ducked under it and fired a bullet square in the poor sap's head. The idea very much warmed Naruto's blackened heart.

The thought of watching a goddess of light, no. A goddess of war, fighting against her own kind, and clearly winning sent shivers down his spine. Such a clear paradox was being played right out before him. Bishamo skidded on the ground and fired at Angel. The thing dropped from the top of the Outpost with a hole in its chest.

Bishamon picked up the tempo and went into a form similar to that of a Dark Form. But was for light. Her body was encased in a brilliant white light as her hair went from a blonde to a brilliant silver. Her clothes vanished and a white kimono emerged. Her dual pistols changed to be dual assault rifles. Naruto's eyebrows were raised as he witnessed unbelievable power before him. But the thought of Bishamon clearly dirtying her hands with her own kin's blood still left a very nice sweet taste in his mouth.

Bishamon's transformation was completed as two Angel wings shot out her back with the feathers turning into steel daggers. Beating her wings, the daggers were launched and several Angels dropped to the ground with blades lodged in various parts of their bodies.

Aiming the rifles at the remaining Angels, she fired the weapons. Near invisible bullets lept from the barrels and Naruto watched every single Angel drop to the floor dead.

 **End song.**

Turning around with Bishamon returning to normal she smiled to him while Naruto did a very slow clap, the smug smile on his face never leaving.

"Very nice. Very very nice. You just showed me that you're willing to fight for the Revolution." said Naruto.

"I'm just doing as you told me." she cooed as she walked to him while swaying her hips.

At that moment, Naruto felt something hit him. He clutched his chest as he began to sweat up a major storm. His eyes sight began to blur as he franticaly looked around. But that was when the voice of his father spoke into his mind.

 **"DoN't FiGhT iT. LeT iT hApPeN."** he said with a slight chuckle.

Agreeing to it reluctantly, Naruto allowed what was happening to him take its course. What Naruto realised too late was that his father raised his pheremone levels to mating level.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" asked Bishamon as she placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

Bishamon found herself slammed against a tree with Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust and want.

"What's wrong?" asked Bishamon trying to keep her tone and nature under control.

Naruto didn't answer and tackled her lips in a seering kiss. Bishamon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates but soon closed them as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew him close while her left leg hiked up to wrap around his waist.

 **And scene,**

 **So Bishamon has passed Naruto's test regarding if she could kill her own kind, to which she has passed with flying colours. Even going so far as to go Angel Mode.**

 **Angel Mode is a manifestation of all her Angelic powers being projected outwards. It is a drastic change in her appearance as her senses and various other abilits are taken to a more powerful level.**

 **As well, The Darkness has decided to mess around with his son. Just to push the relationship between himself and Bishamon's. As well, Danzou and the remainder of ROOT have joined with Naruto's crusade which is a reason as to them being forced to leave.**

 **With more forces under his command, the Revolution is building more and more.**

 **Chapter 16: New Relationships.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: New Developments

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews you have sent through to me. What I just want to get off my chest is that I am really starting to evolve as a fanfic author. My work is getting better reviews, people are now asking me to consider creating new fanfics, and so on and so forth. I also want to point out that I will do everything in my power to bring life to the fanfic suggestions you have given me.**

 **As well, I have one other thing to tell you all. In all the things I have done, I have to do this. This chapter's new name will not New Relationships. It will be named New Developments. Cause while I was getting wasted with playing chasers with my friends followed by 5 games of Beer Pong. I had a nice brainwave that didn't die when I woke up the next morning. So this is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: New Developments.

The next morning came by very suddenly as the bands of sunlight streaked the room and bathed the one individual in the room who hated it more than anything. Groaning while wishing the sun was like an alarm clock which he could just smash to bits everytime it woke him up, he slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. But he found he couldn't.

Resting right on his chest, the two of them connected at the waist still, and her lucious blonde hair pooling around her, Naruto was looking right at the sleeping face of one Bishamon.

She seemed to be rather enjoying herself as she slept on Naruto's chest. There even was still the lingering fragrance of stale sex in the air still. Lifting his head slightly, he looked around the room to find that there were claw marks along the walls. The curtains were a mess and the dresser in the room was destroyed.

Slamming his head into the pillow, he groaned at what happened yesterday as the memories flooded his mind. Sometimes he really hated his father for doing that. Oh that's right, he could speak to him. Closing his eyes and going into his sub conscience, Naruto stood once again at his coffin as he looked up at the serpent heads of his father.

 **"Why did you do that?"** asked Naruto as he shifted into his Dark Form.

 **"I fElT tHaT tHe ReLaTiOnShIp BeTwEeN tHe TwO oF yOu WaS gOiNg No WhErE. So I hElPeD oUt...A bIt. So I aM sOrRy."** said The Darkness with a chuckle.

 **"What if she hates me for it?"** asked Naruto.

 **"I sErIoUsLy DoUbT tHaT. ShE cLeArLy EnJoYeD iT. AnD jUdGiNg By HoW hArD yOu'Re GeTtInG nOw, YoU'rE eNjOyInG iT tOo."** said The Darkness as Naruto vanished from his mind to find Bishamon slowly waking up.

"Look I'm so sorry for what I did. I was compl-Mrph." Naruto was cut off as Bishamon tackled his lips and sent her tongue deep into his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes as he ran his nails along her back, making her shiver in delight. Breaking from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yesterday was the best day of my life. I still can't belive we destroyed my room. But then again, we goddesses too give into our desires if we wanted to. But we do it for those we wish to be with with them feeling the same way." said Bishamon.

"Let me guess the reason behind that. Stronger bond between mates." said Naruto with Bishamon nodding her head.

"Heh, what a way to shove Kami's face in this. I'm sleeping with one of her own." chuckled Naruto as he gave Bishamon a hug.

"Maybe you should get to work. After all, you still have a mission." said Bishamon as she rolled off Naruto.

"See you soon." said Naruto as he kissed her.

Watching him climb out the bed and getting dressed, Bishamon blew a kiss to him as he closed the door after giving her a wink. Slowly climbing out the bed, she soon felt something kick inside her stomach. Placing her hands on her stomach she soon watched as the mirror in her room, she watched as the reflective material soon vanished to be repleaced with a black void and two yellow eyes.

"You must be the famous Darkness." said Bishamon stepping in front of the mirror.

 **"ThAt I aM. AnD i WaS tHe OnE wHo DiD tHaT tO NaRuTo. As WeLl, I cHaNgEd ThE pOteNcY oF hIs SeEd At ThAt OnE mOmEnT. So YeS, yOu ArE nOw PrEgNaNt."** replied The Darkness with Bishamon smiling.

"This is brilliant news. Now I can shove it in Kami's face that I don't give a shit about her." said Bishamon as the mirror returned to what it was. She had apparently just further cemented the trust The Darkness had for her.

Walking into the throne room, Naruto found Danzou and Navi there. Danzou standing next to Naruto's throne while Navi sat on hers. Looking to Naruto, Navi smiled while trying to hold back her giggles. Sitting on his throne, Naruto looked to Navi as she turned her head away while a snicker escaped her lips.

"Okay, what is it now?" asked Naruto.

"Allow me to explain Naruto-sama." said Danzou.

"Apparently, last night you skipped out on paying a 250 000 ryo bill at a bar, and then went over and gambled to a debt of 9 000 000 ryo." replied Danzou.

"What the bloody fuck? I was in my room sleeping with Bishamon? Wait." said Naruto as he placed a hand on his chin donning a thinking pose.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" asked Danzou.

"Send out as many forces as you can. The ones who haven't been turned yet. Have them comb every village. I want this guy found. No one takes my name." said Naruto with danzou bowing and leaving to gather the remainder of the ROOT ANBU who haven't been turned yet.

Turning to Navi, Naruto sighed as he shook his head. Navi struggled to contain herself as she her eyes darted from Naruto to the other places in the room. Naruto rested his head on his arm as he still locked his eyes on his lover.

"Go on. Get it out." said Naruto with Navi going full out with unrestrained laughter.

"Oh this is priceless. You running around causing so much shit, and even getting yourself in debt. Maybe we won't be able to afford that new swimming pool. Or the new bar with the banjo resting on the counter." howled Navi as she found herself racked in stitches.

"You done yet?" asked Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you can find a place to chill. A place where you can be able to get even deeper in debt." cackled Navi.

"You done yet?" stated Naruto drumming his fingers on the arm rest showing he was getting mad.

"Y-Yeah. I'm done, until the next time this happens." said Navi looking to Naruto.

"Hm. I'm sure." said Naruto.

"Oh come on. This is funny. But I mean, we can't have someone running around using your name." said Navi with Naruto agreeing with her.

At that moment, Eto came into the room and instantly jumped onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him one hell of a hug as she pressed her assests into his face.

"What do I owe this visit?" asked Naruto as Eto gave him a kiss.

"I would like to go and buy something your myself." she said.

"What would you like?" asked Naruto.

"Just a new dress. Something that would just look nice around the place." said Eto.

"Okay, we'll go." said Naruto with Eto yelping in happiness.

Getting up from his throne and giving Navi a kiss on the lips, Naruto walked over to the edge and picked up Eto bridal style. With his powers now at the point where it was at now, he grew wings that were bat like in appearance, but with the sun out, the skin burned off leaving only the bones. Eto smiled as she watched them open. Truth was, Naruto could still fly without the skin, all he did was lace the bones with his power and voala, you can fly.

Landing one th ground and bringing his wings back into his body, Naruto and Eto made their way to a market that was atleast 5 minutes of a walk and soon enough they were in the market. Many merchants sold various items and even there was a jeweler. Eto stopped at the jeweler as she looked at the various items. But one caught her eye. It was a gold drgaon with its wings out and a silver chain connected it together. Naruto looked from the necklass to Eto and smiled.

"How much for the necklass?" asked Naruto.

"About 50 000 ryo sir." said the merchant.

Fishing out his wallet, Naruto paid for the item and Eto hugged him while she kissed him, meshing her tongue with his. A little while longer and Eto was ready to go home now. She had bought a very nice purple dress and she had bought a matching set of shoes and a hair clip to accompany the necklass.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." said Eto as she kissed his cheek.

"It was a pleasure." said Naruto as he soon felt his powers grow once more, knowing that the sun was setting.

Getting back to the castle, Naruto found Danzou and a man with a bag over his head. Thanking Danzou and dragging the poor sod away.

"Finally, the would be Son Of Darkness." said Naruto with a sadistic smile.

Naruto and Eto walked along the hallways and stopped at a room. Opening the doors Naruto placed the man in the center and began to circle him. There was also writting on the ground as well as a strange symbol, but it was very hard to make out.

"Right, time to see my imposter." said Naruto as he stopped and pulled the bag off the man's head.

He didn't even look anything like Naruto, sure he dressed the same as him but the facial features were all wrong. He had brunette hair and blue eyes while his face had a slight chubby look to it.

"How in the fuck did you pass of as me?" asked Naruto as Eto stiffled a giggle.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" asked the man making Naruto's eyebrow arch sarcasticly.

"I'm Naruto freaking Maou." said the man with confidence.

"*Gasp* Are you now?" said Naruto as the man nodded his head.

"Well, some certainly has been a busy bee haven't you, Naruto. Apparently you've oppened a modeling agency, a strip club in your name, and been very practical with women." said Naruto as he smiled a vicious grin to the man.

"Women love me. What can I say?" asked the man.

"It's what others have been say that I don't like. Apparently you're a bit of a two pump chump. Also a crier afterwards." said Naruto as his eyes began to darken with the fall of the sun.

"That happened one time." replied the man now beginning to shit himself.

"Right." said Naruto clearly not liking the meer idea that this guy was busy playing him. "But can't have you running around, destroying the Maou name now can we?"

The man shivered as Naruto's eyes locked with his. Clearly the man was now feeling like he was in the grave. Or perhaps, even Hell.

"What do you say, Eto-chan? Impalement?" asked Naruto as Eto walked to him with a whip in her hands.

"Why rush? I say, the rack." said Eto as she cracked the whip against the man's skin, making him wince in pain.

"Oh, good idea. Break every bone before it's torn off I like it. Never knew you were one for S&M." said Naruto as Eto shrugged her shoulders.

"More than meets the eye." said Eto.

"Oh nononono. Look I just...I just wanted to get chicks and free drinks. Really I'm... My name is Jokuro." said the man with Naruto and Eto letting out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, Jokuro. The things I'm going to do to you." growled Naruto as his eyes darkned more the closer the sun was to being fully set.

"Oh I never meant any disrespect, and I even know all about your expliots. They are so legendary. Then some girls told me if I was Naruto Moau and I told them I was. I soon saw as to what the name could do and I just rolled with it. Seeing that it opened doors for me." said Jokuro as Naruto grabbed him by his shirt.

 **"How dare you disrespect. MY NAME!"** spat Naruto as his Dark Form burst to life around him, with his wings bursting out along with the serpent heads.

"Please don't hurt me. Please." begged the man as tears rolled down his face knowing that he was right royally fucked. He was literally 2 inches away from the face of the real Naruto Maou.

 **"I'm not going to hurt you Jokuro, I'm going to destroy you."** whispered Naruto into the man's ear.

"Please, let me live and I'll serve you." he begged.

 **"Unfortunately, you tore that card up when you decided to take my name. So sorry."** chuckled Naruto evily as he turned the man around.

The markings on the floor glowed a brilliant red and from a top view, one would notice it was a very large pentagram etched into the floor. In the center of the floor rose a chair with locks on it. Naruto smiled as he turned the man around and pushed him into the chair, with the locks slamming shut as he landed in the chair.

"Pleae I'm begging you. Don't do this." cried the man as the chair began to sink.

 **"Enjoy play time with those my father has in his collection. All the people who sullied his name now live in eternal torment. Eye for an eye is always the case."** said Naruto as the chair vanished with the glowing no longer there.

"Well, that's that." said Eto with Naruto slinging an arm around her, drawing her close.

 **"That it is."** replied Naruto.

"You wanna have some release? No doubt after doing all that you could use the stress relief." purred Eto as she nibbled his ear.

 **"Sure, why not."** said Naruto as he was led to Eto's room where there was another surprise waiting for them there.

 **And scene.**

 **So Bishamon is pregnant thanks to The Darkness making Naruto's seed more potent than normal. As The Darkness sees it. A child born from a Goddess and his child, being the Son Of Darkness. Would be the biggest slap through Kami's face in the history to time. The first ever Nephalem will be born from naruto's bloodline.**

 **As well, Naruto's little issue with the man taking his name is delt with, even though Navi was having a fat laugh about it.**

 **As well, can any of you guess what the surprise is?**

 **I'll let you figure it out.**

 **Chapter 16.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Securing Dominance

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **So the last place we left off was where a person by the name of Jokuro had been tarnishing Naruto's name as the Son Of Darkness.**

 **Clearly Naruto was very upset about this and has ordered any forces that can fight during the day to hunt this guy down. The search was successful and Naruto has dealt with the impostor accordingly.**

 **By means of having him sent to meet and play with The Darkness.**

 **But now we must come to the beginning of a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Securing Dominance.

Walking along the halls of the castle. We find Kushina. She had very much liked living in the Revolution. She had proven her worth to Naruto by killing the Angels at the Outpost like he requested. And at the same time, she brutaly butchered an Arch Angel. One of the most toughest of Kami's Angels.

And at the same time, became Naruto's lover. She found that everything was very peaceful. But the fact that they were at war was still fresh in the minds of those who knew. As she turned a corner, she spotted Danzou walking down the same corridor, she watched as he stopped moving all together and moved out her way. All the while, bowing to her.

"Good morning Kushina-sama." he said as she walked past.

"Good morning to you Danzou-san." replied Kushina as she made her way to the throne room to find Navi sitting on her throne, she looked to be extremely peaceful, resting her head on her arm as she smiled while gazing off into the distance.

Kushina walked up to Naruto's throne and took a seat on it. It was extremely comfortable which she founf out the first thing she sat into it.

"You know where my lover is?" asked Navi looking over to Kushina.

"Probably with one of his other lovers." replied Kushina.

"I'm telling you. He doesn't know how to keep it in his pants." said Navi making Kushina giggle.

"He does actually. We just take it out." said Kushina making Navi giggle at her reply.

"That's true. Very very true." said Navi.

 **With Naruto.**

Eto's little surprise turned out to be more than what Naruto could ever hope for. In Eto's room was Mio, and Kazumi. According to Eto, she had been talking to Kazumi only to find out that Kazumi's love for her brother wnet far beyond sibling love. But she didn't want to let anyone know about her dirty little secret. Yes she was into her brother. She knew that the Hyuga and Uchiha clans did the whole incest thing. But her parents. She was exceedingly worried about them. Should they find out she was fucking her brother. But the other night, when her mother returned with the heads of those Angels to gain Naruto's favour, she walked past their room and heard her mother screaming out Naruto's name. She didn't have to look into the room as she also heard the grunting and groaning in the room.

So here she was, her legs spread out wide as Naruto continously thrusted into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking him in place. But Naruto knew he would not pull out. She already stated to him that she wanted this, and Naruto would gladly give into her needs and desires.

Eto and Mio were completely tired out of being ravished by Naruto, and were currently on the couch in the room. Mio and Eto were currently in the classic 69 position, tasting each other with Naruto's seed added to the mix. They could very easily get addicted to this.

Naruto's thrusting soon enough caused Kazumi to scream as she had yet another orgasm. Naruto too climaxed as he fired his seed deep int her womb. Coming down from their high, Kazumi turned over and got on her hands and knees. Looking behind her, she watched as Naruto smiled to her, giving her a clear view of his dangerously sharp teeth. He positioned himself behind her and slowly pushed in. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him go into her. Once fully sheathed, he began to thrust into her.

Kazumi for her part was now really enjoying this. Oh how the fact that her brother loved her like this was all too much for her to handle. It was like she was living a dream and she wasn't planning on waking up from it. She soon climaxed hard as Naruto fired his load into her yet again.

She collapsed onto the bed and breathed a strong sigh of satisfaction as she closed her eyes and began to sleep. Naruto was about to leave when Mio and Eto, who had finished eating each other out, pinned him onto the bed and smiled seductively to him.

"You can't go out with you like this. Let's help you out." they purred as Mio's hand went to stroke his shaft while Eto's played with his sack.

"Then why don't you get to it." said Naruto.

The two girls smiled to him as Mio engulfed his cock with her mouth while Eto took one of his testes into her mouth. Naruto just sat there as a moan escaped his lips. Mio and Eto added slurping sounds making the experience all that more erotic.

Naruto soon felt himself about to release and the girls knew it. Mio took him out her mouth and Eto too took hold of his rod. Both girls pumped him and soon, his seed splashed over them. Coating their chest and faces in his hot milk.

"Mmmm. Such a good boy." purred Eto as she licked her fingers, tasting his seed as she eroticly sucked on her fingers.

"I'd gladly give you more." said Naruto only to have them shake their heads.

"You've got an organisation to run. You need to run it. Sure you can fuck one or all of us every now and again. But you still need to do your job as a leader." said Mio with Eto agreeing with her.

"Okay okay. But we'll pick it up soon yes?" asked Naruto as they smiled while they nodded their heads.

"Of course we'll carry on." said Eto as Naruto got up, got dressed and made his way out the room, leaving the two girls to snuggle into bed with Kazumi.

Naruto made his way back to the throne room. He knew that he had to do something about Kami. But what? He couldn't simply go up to Heaven and fuck up everything. Well, he would, if he was a fully primordial god. But right now. He was only on Demigod, borderline god level. He needed to evolve more to reach the height of primordial. Walking into the throne room, he spotted Kushina sitting on his throne, having a very nice conversation with Navi and from the look of it. It was a very nice topic.

Kushina spotted Naruto and instantly pounced on him. Squeezing him as tight as she could where his face was between her orbs, she smiled as she licked his ear. Making him shiver in delight.

"Naru-chan." she purred as she left go of him.

"Now that's a way to greet me." said Naruto as he got up as well as scooping up her and placed him on his lap on his throne.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto looking over to Navi.

"Nah. It's just that we have come so far. Should we fall now, everything we have will be for nought." said Navi.

"I know. That is why we have to make sure we end this now. We can't have Kami running around, killing people because she feels they aren't like her." said Naruto.

"Yes, we can't have that." said Navi.

"But we have one problem if we choose to do the final fight now." said Naruto.

"And that is?" asked Navi.

"I am not yet strong enough. I'm on border line god level. I have to be at primordial god level to take down Kami." said Naruto.

"But you have been making good strides lately. We belive that you can do it." said Kushina with Navi agreeing with her.

"With all things happening. I will be able to do it." said Naruto as a cloud brushed past them and his and Kushina's Dark Form flared to life for a few minutes before dying out thanks to the cloud going over.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" asked Navi with Naruto gaining a smile.

"I aim to have a bit of fun my dear." replied Naruto getting up and moving to the edge.

Dropping down below, he found himself standing in the now much larger crater. Apparently, the many times he had hit the ground, the crater would just get bigger and bigger. Sure he could use his wings to get to the bottom. But the minute he would step into the sun, his wings would fizzle up and die.

So he settled on the drop down, smash anything in the way when hitting the ground approach. He just so happen to spot a partolling unit of Angels alittle further down the line. He had not used his blood power, or his summons for that matter. He really wanted to keep his powers at their tip top conditions.

Pushing out Yamato by a bit, he sliced his thumb on it. This of course sent the sword into a psychotic frenzy as it lost all control of itself. His blood flowed around him as Naruto took command over his blood. Creating several blades of blood, he fired them at two Angels which dropped to the floor. The rest were alerted and instantly began to attack Naruto.

Naruto moved with such grace and speed that he looked to not even be in this plane of existance. He had seriuosly grown in what he had done. But he knew he could fight more effectively when the sun was down. Firing off a few more blood blades. Naruto jumped into the air and swung his hand around. His blood splashed everywhere as the Angels howled in absolute pain. Their bodies shizzled and their flesh fell off in gooy chuncks. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He sometimes really was a sadist, and because of his rebirth, he was turning into one.

And Angel slowly began to crawl away, her body steamed as blood slowly pooled around her. Naruto dropped onto her back, hearing a crunching noise as he did so. The Angel screamed in ain as she felt her a few of her bones break from the impact. Naruto grabbed her throat and lifted her up.

"Do you not wish to die?" asked Naruto with a demonic grin on his face.

"I don't want to die. But if it was to die for Kami, I'll end my own life." she spat.

"You'll soon see the error of your ways." said Naruto as he slammed his hand through her chest.

In his hand that was through her chest was her heart, but the Angel wasn't dead just yet. At the moment of impact when Naruto's hands wrapped around the Angel's heart, he began to pump his power into her. He dropped the Angel the heart still in his bloodied hand as he watched the thing writhe about on the ground. Angel or not, the thing will now serve him. And that was exactly what happened. After a full minute, the Angel stopped moving about and slowly got up. It's wings turning a midnight black as every feature that was holy was destroyed. The now Impure looked to Naruto and bowed to him.

"My master. What do you wish of me?" she said.

"Return to the Revolution and wait for further orders." said Naruto.

"By your orders my lord." said the Impure as she opened her wings and flew off.

But as Naruto was about to go back home when a bright flash of white blinded him. Stumbling backwards as he lost all orientation he becaem furious as to who was before him.

"Naruto. You have gone too far. You kill my Angels and then you twist them into your own little puppets. Stop this. Just stop. If you surrender now, I may consider preserving a few of those who allied with you." said Kami.

"Shut the fuck up you slut! You d **on't get the right to say that. And even if I did surrender. You'd still slaughter us all. Over and over, you profess that the light is here to protect people. But yet you indiscriminantly kill my kind. Or people who have been born with Dark powers thanks to The Darkness. We will kill you.** _ **I**_ **will kill you."** said Naruto as his powers surge forth but struggled to stay active due to the light before him.

"Is that a threat?" scoffed Kami.

 **"It's not a threat. It's a promise."** snarled Naruto making Kami flinch at ther seriousness.

"I warn you now Naruto. You will be killed at the end of this." said Kami as she vanished in a burst of light.

Naruto breathed a sigh as he felt his rage subside. He still wasn't strong enough to kill Kami. But his goal was coming into arm's reach as he felt he could slightly withstand the brightness of Kami's rays. Just as he was about to finish off his thinking, someone grabbed him from behind.

Spinning in the arms of the one who grabbed him, Naruto found Yuuko who was sounding to be very happy, he smiled as he hugged her back. Brining her face to his, he kissed her on the lips. Yuuko responded by moaning into the kiss and throwing her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

"Wanna go out?" asked Naruto.

"Alittle late for that you know. We were supposed to go out and then fuck each other. Not the other way around." said Yuuko with Naruto chuckling.

"But it still is the same thing." said Naruto as Yuuko gave him a playful smack on the arm before being escorted to a resturant.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto can slightly withstand Kami's power but it is still not enough. He needs to grow more in his powers and then he can go further and kill Kami. He has already set himself a goal. Reach primordial god level and then kill Kami. Right now he is borderline god level. Meaning he is in transition from Demigod to god.**

 **As well, Kami is not liking this and is clearly up to something. Chapter 17 will have a bigger inside scoop as to what is going on.**

 **Chapter 17: A Promise To Kill.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: A Promise To Kill

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto was where he had killed a partolling squad of Angels. And of course, Kami has returned to try and get Naruto to turn away from his evil ways. Naruto spat in her face and now Kami is right royally pissed.**

 **As well, I have reached a pretty good milestone. Well done to this fanfic. Only 17 chapters done and it has nearly reached 100 reviews already good going.**

 **As well Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all.**

 **But what will be happening soon?**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: A Promise To Kill.

It had been over a year since the real fighting between Naruto and Kami began. A year since the time that Naruto reached god status. And a year since his children from Bishamon and Navi had been born. Naruto was very grateful for their births, even The Darkness. Naruto's father came to see the birth. He temporarily possessed Danzou's body while still keeping the man in control to watch the birth of the two children. Navi's child was born first. Making the child the rightful heir to the throne. But Bishamon's child was one Naruto couldn't help but laugh to. See, the child that was born was part light, part dark. The first ever Nephalem child. Oh if Kami could be here so Naruto can slap her in the face with this development.

Bishamon was extremely happy with her child. The child had her father's hair and her mother's eyes. They named her Mikara. With Navi's child, she gave birth to a boy they named, Nava. He inherrited his mother's strong authoritive nature, even though Navi never showed it. He had his father's hair much like his Nephalemic half sister, but Naruto didn't care what his children looked like. He even did everything he could with the others to help them get pregnant, as many of them wanted a child with him.

And Naruto was more than willing to help out there. He was cooped up in that damn castle 95% of the time. Occasionally he'd come down to the ground and just screw everything over by slaughtering Angels or getting pissed off with people thinking that they could take his name and not get caught. Turns out Jokuro's little stunt about posing as the leader of the Revolution never really rung clear to other people, so Naruto ensured that they knew who was the real Naruto Maou and who was a fake. It wasn't hard as all he had to do was strole into a village at night and voula, people know who you are. Something the idiots couldn't grasp properly.

Yuuko, the only human of the group, was recently found pregnant with Naruto's child. She was currently 2 months into the pregnancy. On some occasions the child inside her would get a very nasty appetitte and said appititte would affect Yuuko badly. One time the child got a serious case of the munchies, being that of raw blood much like Naruto one a few occasions. Well there was that one time when Naruto accidently bit Yuuko when they were having sex and drank some of her blood. But we're getting off topic here.

The child needed to feast off blood and Yuuko just didn't like the idea of drinking blood herself. So, they came up with an alternative. Instead of shoving blood down Yuuko's throat, they would supply the child with blood from blood bags inserted into Yuuko's arm. Naruto was also part vampire thanks to a small side effect from his father, but his was very controlable to where he could go years without the taste of blood. From there, the child would feast apon the nutrition the blood had while not affecting his mother in anyway. Naruto would always be by those he loved. Including Rito Tsukimi.

Naruto and Tsukimi had grown ever more close over the year that she lived in the Revolution. After 6 painful months of turning the forces of Danzou into the ones that escaped with her, she spent a considerable amount of time upgrading her's and her people's power. Now they could stay longer in the sun and only needed a half day's rest. But even that was an issue.

Rito's other persona had grown more closer to where they were almost in sync with one another, but not just yet as they were still two seperate personalities entirely. As well, Rito had become Naruto's lover. Through the same means of The Darkness heightening his pheremones and desires but not the potency of his seed much like what happened with Bishamon, Naruto and Rito became lovers. Naruto had to admit it. She looked exceedingly hot in a skimpy bunny outfit. We right now find Naruto in bed with Yuuko and Rito snuggled up on either side of him while Kushina, Naruto's sister layed on his chest, his member still lodging in her cavern. ( **A.N.** Incase you forgot. Kushina is Naruto's sister through The Darkness rebirthing her).

Kazumi had also become a full fledged Daughter of The Darkness. One morning when Kushina and Naruto walked into her chambers, they found a midnight black cocoon. 2 days later Kazumi emerged now fully awakened and she really liked her new look. And to comemorate the occasion, Naruto took his sister/lover to an Outpost to give her a chance to come to grips with her new powers. And let lose she did. She destroyed the entire Outpost in only 10 minutes. Just shy of Naruto's personal record being that of 7 minutes.

Albedo and Akane also enjoyed Naruto very much and also were the first to insist that he spend more time with them than anything. Even having Mio tag in every now and then. It was very amazing to see with all the royalty of the Underworld. Screaming his name as they rutted like bunnies. Albedo and Akane were found pregnant. And were in their first month of the pregnancy. As well, the meer thought of siring a child which will be half Darkness was just thrilling. It was always a mother's dream to have their children surpass them. And this was decided ever since they became pregnant.

Rito woke up to find Naruto's peaceful body as he slept. His Dark Form and overwhelming power was nothing she had ever felt before. Sure Naruto had only reached the heights of godhood a few months ago but sometimes the power was so incredible when the lights were out, that things got a little harder to breathe with him in the room. Of course, Naruto had gained control to adjust the density of his powers from being at full blast to just being there. Controlling it took massive amounts of concerntration and even that was hard as it is not always easy commanding troops when the sun is down and you don't want them to fall over and choke to death on raw powers. Yuuko along with Rito and Eto were busy trying to find a way to help with that.

She smiled as she snuggled into his chest. She really liked the fact that she and Naruto were now lovers. It was all too surreal. Sleeping with your boss. Man she felt like a slut. But Naruto never treated her like one. She liked that about him. But she soon felt Naruto's hand moved to her ass and then squeeze it. She squeeked in delight as she opened her eyes to find Naruto smirking to her. Over his eye lids were now two single scars. They weren't big at all, just enough to give a very feral rugged look.( **A.N.** Kyosuke Date from Soul Taker's scars on his eyes).

 **"Good morning."** said Naruto with a smile.

"A good morning to you too." said Rito as she leaned up to kiss him.

 **"And what about us?"** asked Kushina as she wiggled ontop of Naruto. Moaning as she felt his morning wood move around in him.

 **"Of course. Good morning to you too, Yuuko-chan. Kushina-chan."** said Naruto as he gave them a kiss each.

The two girls got off, Yuuko climbing out the bed first and getting dressed and then Rito. But Rito did a little dance as she got dressed with Naruto looking at her figure. She slowly drew her stocking up as she licked her lips when she saw Naruto's eyes glaze over with want and lust.

"Next time big boy." she purred as she kissed him and left, but not before opening the windows, bringing the sunlight into the room and both Naruto and Kushina growled at how that was unfair.

Naruto the turned to Kushina who was now slowly grinding herself on his lap. He watched as she sat up, moaning in the process. She couldn't get enough of Naruto. _Her_ Naruto. She was fine with the sharing. But as long as she got her time with him, she was okay.

"So, how about a quickie?" said Kushina as she slowly lifted herself up and slowly dropped down.

"We might as well. You already started it." said Naruto as he shot up to meet her lips.

Kushina moaned as she felt her borther's tongue enter her mouth, she pushed him down and began to move her body against his.

 **Lemon.**

Naruto's hands instinctively shot to her waist as she began to increase her paces on riding him. Both broke the kiss as Kushina began to moan as she felt him once again, deep inside her. She placed her hands on his chest and dug her nails into him as she slammed herself repeatedly on his pelvis. Naruto simply watched as his sister moved up and down on him. Her magnificent hourglass figure, her smooth legs and to top it off, her DD-Cup breasts only added emphasis on her great figure. Soon enough Kushina screamed out a mind blowing orgasm as she came on Naruto's shaft with Naruto's load shooting into her.

Falling on his chest, with a sigh, she kissed him on the lips and soon found herself in the doggystyle position with Naruto prodding her rosebud with his cock. She made extra sure to keep it exceedingly clean just incase Naruto decided to fuck her in her ass. She was glad she did that. Biting her bottom lip while a gasp escape her mouth, she felt Naruto push into her.

"Shiiit. I forgot how big you were." said Kushina as Naruto fully sheathed himself into her.

"Well, surprise surprise." said Naruto as he began to thrust.

Kushina dug her nails into the bed with each thrust Naruto did. Soon enough Kushina was in full blown screams as Naruto drove more harder and faster. Naruto reached over and began to fondle her breasts as he continued to thrust into her.

After 5 minutes, Naruto released a huge load into her ass while she came all over the bed. Pulling out her with a puddle of cum flowing onto the sheets. Kushina turned around and eroticly sucked the cum off the bed.

"Mmm. Delicious as always." she purred as she sat Naruto down on the bed and sandwiched his member between her orbs.

Naruto just moaned as Kushina worked her magic. Tilting her head down and taking whatever was left into her mouth, Naruto gave out a slightly louder moan as he felt Kushina's tongue brush across the head of his member. Taking hold of a handful of her red hair, he slammed her head down, causing her to stop everything and let Naruto face fuck her. She in all honesty liked being dominated. Minato was gentle with her but come on. She wanted to feel what it was like to be properly fucked silly. And she had found her answer when Naruto reshaped her insides the first time.

Soon Naruto grunted and fired his seed deep into her throat to which she greedily swallowed with everything she had.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling her mouth off his cock with a popping sound at the end. She smiled seductively to Naruto as she gave the tip a kiss before getting dressed. She now wore a very beautiful black dress that came to her ankles and matching shoes. This colour really brought out her hair and gave a brilliant contrast to her eyes. She liked that.

"Thanks for the meal love." she said as she kissed Naruto and walked out the room.

"It was my pleasure." cooed Naruto as he got dressed as well and made his way out the bed room.

One thing he found interesting with Kushina was that she was also able to level up much like he could. But she was only at borderline god level while Naruto was god level.

Making it to the throne room, Naruto saw his lover and their child in her arms, sitting on the throne as she played with her son. The child was wearing a nice snug one piece with two fox ears on the hoodie that was shaded a nice purple blue colour. Navi giggled to her child when he caught her index finger that was being waved above him.

Looking up to find Naruto there, she smiled to himas he sat down on his throne. She handed him his son to which Naruto gladly held as the child smiled to his father.

"Nava has been really wanting to be held by you." said Navi as Naruto held his finger out for the child to which he grabbed.

"I can see that." said Naruto as he leaned over and kissed Navi.

Naruto really liked his child with Navi. He could already feel the power the half Dragon Prince held. It was unbelievable. According to The Darkness, Nava's powers were mutated and taken to a whole new level due to the powers resonating inside him. Nava could even allow his Dragon form show every now and again, unlike his mother whole has hers out all the time. Being the horns on her head. Naruto would be teaching the child soon on how to harness his Dark power while Navi will be teaching him Dragon related abilities.

At that moment, Bishamon was seen walking in with Mio. Bishamon had her daughter in her arms while the infant slept soundly. Surprising thing about little Mikara when she was born, she had one Angel wing out while the other was a demonic bat wing. As well, the child had one eye that was pure purple while the other was Angelic and blue. This was a clear show of how the opposing powers inside the child were at harmony with each other and were working together. Naruto still enjoyed the idea. A child born both being the day and night. But still no matter who they were born from, he'd love them all the same.

She smiled to her lover and made her way to the thrones. She stood next to Naruto as she gave her child to Naruto who let them play with each other. But as they were enjoying their time together, an Impure made her way to Naruto.

That was another thing. Over the one year. Naruto had created quite the large amount of Impures. He now had a platoon's worth of Impures. And were quite strong, thanks to the extensive experimenting done on them by Rito and Yuuko.

"My master. There is a problem." said the Impure as she bowed to her master.

"Of course. When isn't there a problem?" said Naruto as both mothers took their children back from him.

"Kami has marched to one of your manufactorums. This one that she's targeting is the one which mines for Dark Crystals." said the Impure.

"Dammit. Okay, I'll go down and do this." said Naruto getting up from his throne.

Just a bunch of pesky bugs trying to be noticed it would seem. Getting up from his throne and giving Bishamon and Navi a kiss goodbye and then saying goodbye to his children, he stepped over the edge just as little Mikara said her first word.

"Bye bye dada." she said shocking Bishamon as she looked from her daughter to where Naruto once was.

"If only your father were here to hear that." said Bishamon.

Naruto infact did hear his daughter say those words. He smiled as he opened his wings which could now stay out in the sunlight for a bit longer period of time. Landing on the ground and folding his wings into his back, he made his was to the place the Angels were messing with his property. Getting there, he drew Yamato and drove straight for one of the Angels swarming the factory.

He sliced it clean in half. Jumping into the air and firing off several blasts of red energy he had created, Naruto ensured that most of the Angels didn't survive. Looking up he spotted reinforcements. Smiling at this he sheathed Yamato and decided to do a bit of target practice. Stepping into the shade and bringing out Soul Saw, he fired several blades at the Angels with them dying in the process. And then Naruto spotted it. An Arch Angel just behind them.

Naruto smiled sadisticly as he charged up Yamato to do its new devastating move. Judgement cut. Getting down low as he readied the attack, Naruto drew in massive amounts of power from inside him. The blade hummed with a violent red colour as Naruto eyed the descending Arch Angel.

"Die Darkness scum!" howled the Arch Angel as he fell from the sky.

Naruto drew the blade with a wave of energy coming off him instantly and phasing through the Arch Angel. Naruto then slowly sheathed the blade and when the click was heard. The Arch Angel's wings burst in a bloody display of feathers and blood. The Arch Angel dropped to the floor as his arm and leg exploded as well.

Naruto walked over to the Arch Angel and stood on his chest. The Arch Angel howled in pain as he tried to get the foot off him.

"Whay attack one of my factories? What are you after?" ordered Naruto.

"This was just a distraction. Our real goal was the spawn." said the Arch Angel.

Naruto's eyes widened at what the Arch Angel meant. Stabbing the Arch Angel and pulling his heart out to ensure he remained dead, Naruto sprinted at high speeds. Even using his power to travel on air to the Revolution. Upon arriving he found a very horrific sight. Many of his forces were lying dead before him. Danzou was seriously injured and was doing his best to assist while not falling over and falling asleep to allow his body to recover. The throne room was a mess. Spotting Navi huddled over near the diminished thrones. She looked to be rocking back and forth as she whispered into a slightly crying infant. Her body riddled with cuts and wounds. It was their son in her arms. She looked over to her lover and instantly got up.

"Naru-chan. It's bad." said Navi.

"I can see that." said Naruto looking over everything.

"No. Kami was ruthless. She found a way to track us down. They ambushed us and took Kushina and Kazumi away. They were completely defenseless at what had happened to them." said Navi.

At that moment, Albedo shot into the room with tears in her eyes. She slammed into Naruto as cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. This is bad. You must come now." said Albedo between tears.

Walking with her, Naruto found himself being led to Bishamon's room. And right now, he was fearing the worst, dislatching from Albedo, Naruto started in a slight jog, but that turned into full blown sprint. Reaching her room and finding the place torched to crispy chicken, he spotted Bishamon in the corner crying her eyes out while Akane comforted her as much as possible while trying to keep it together.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he looked at Akane who gave in a cried with Bishamon.

"It was bad my love." said Bishamon between tears. "Kami burst into here. And destroyed everything. Eto-chan and Yuuko-chan are out at the moment and don't know what's going on. But, she...she...s..." Bishamon couldn't carry on what she was about to say.

Naruto spotted something in the corner of his eye and spotted a small arm. That then made him follow the blood trail and he looked into the arms of Bishamon and found her holding her very bloodied and very dead daughter. Naruto made his hands into a fists as he gritted his teeth. Akane took notice of this and instantly shot up and grabbed Bishamon by the arm.

 **"Come, we must get out of here now."** said Akane.

"I'm not leaving my daughter." said Bishamon as she was forced to her feet.

 **"Trust me. You don't wanna get caught in what will happen in the next minute."** assured Akane as she dragged Bishamon out the room.

Alerting the others as to what was about to happen in the next 30 seconds. Every single person got out the castle just in time to what as a pillar of purple Dark power shot into the heavens, briefly turning the sky black as storm clouds clapped with lightning hitting the floor. Followed by a very dark voice.

 **"KAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII!"** the voice screamed that only belonged to Naruto as he let all his rage out.

This was the last straw in Naruto's mind of rationality. His mind was full on clouded by rage. But not enough to have him unable to determine who was friend, lover and foe. The war will now be taking a more bloody approach to it. And it will be Angel blood that will fall.

 **And scene.**

 **Ho shit guys. Naruto is seriously pissed right now. I would be in the same position as him as if I came home to find nearly all my family slaughtered, I'd want revenge. And Naruto will ensure this revenge tastes great. His first target? Konoha, where Minato has made the alliance with that god he hates so much.**

 **Chapter 18: Tides Turn.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Tides Turn

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **Oh man, Naruto is seriously pissed off. After finding his lover Bishamon mourning the death of their daughter, Naruto has lost it. Kami killed his daughter, the first Nephalem in existance all because she felt the child was an abomination.**

 **So now that Naruto has lost his cool. He is seeking vengeance. And now he has set his sights on Konoha. The nation that allied with Kami.**

 **Let's see what happens next.**

 **Oh. And how rude of me. Happy new year everyone. I hope you have a great year just like me.**

 **Please, sit back get comfy and get that popcorn ready as naruto begins to tear everything apart.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Previously on Son Of Darkness.**

Naruto spotted something in the corner of his eye and spotted a small arm. That then made him follow the blood trail and he looked into the arms of Bishamon and found her holding her very bloodied and very dead daughter. Naruto made his hands into a fists as he gritted his teeth. Akane took notice of this and instantly shot up and grabbed Bishamon by the arm.

 **"Come, we must get out of here now."** said Akane.

"I'm not leaving my daughter." said Bishamon as she was forced to her feet.

 **"Trust me. You don't wanna get caught in what will happen in the next minute."** assured Akane as she dragged Bishamon out the room.

Alerting the others as to what was about to happen in the next 30 seconds. Every single person got out the castle just in time to what as a pillar of purple Dark power shot into the heavens, briefly turning the sky black as storm clouds clapped with lightning hitting the floor. Followed by a very dark voice.

 **"KAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII!"** the voice screamed that only belonged to Naruto as he let all his rage out.

This was the last straw in Naruto's mind of rationality. His mind was full on clouded by rage. But not enough to have him unable to determine who was friend, lover and foe. The war will now be taking a more bloody approach to it. And it will be Angel blood that will fall.

Chapter 18: Tides Turn.

The sheer power of Naruto being unleashed in a chaotic and uncontrolled rage wa something the girls all dreaded to see ever. And now that Kami has pressed that big red button, their deepest nightmares were played out before them as the clouds began to swirl in the way a tornado does. It had only been afew hours since Naruto had returned and then lost his cool.

 **"Is this how you face me?! Coward! I'm ThRoUgH pLaYiNg GaMeS wItH yOu! I'lL kIlL yOu! FuCkInG sLuT!"** boomed Naruto's voice as his power sored even higher than ever as Naruto slowly dropped to the very Earth. When his feet hit the ground, a very large earthquake shook the ground as the people gathered struggled to stay on their feet. Even Eto and Yuuko who felt the sudden spike in power. Well Eto felt it while the child inside Yuuko started to resonate with the increasing power. The two came to the sight of a very angry Naruto as purple energy arced everywhere as his black hair played and pulled in the wind being generated by the power of Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Yuuko to Albedo.

"Naru-kun saw the corpse of his daughter from Bishamon and just lost it. Can't say I blame him." replied the Succubus.

 **Play Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare.**

Something deep inside Naruto snapped. And it was this snap that he began to thirst for the taste of blood. The taste of blood to be spilt. Turning his attention in the direction of Konoha, he smiled a very wicked demonic smile as he started walking as his new summons came out the ground. Lesser Demons.

Konoha was very much enjoying a very layed back time. Word had gotten around of a very nice strip club where there was a very nice surprise in there if you payed enough cash upfront. People flocked in there and enjoyed themselves. Funny thing, this place was also made on the exact same day Kushina and Kazumi were brought back to them.

The two gate guards were talking amongst themselves as they spoke about the new place that opened up a few hours ago. But as they were making plans on giving their cash up front to get the surprise they heard about, the air became as cold as ice as they began to shiver. But the air wasn't cold at all no. It was their fear that was making them shiver uncontrollably.

Looking over the counter they spotted a very dark storm with a man with many others walking behind him moving towards them. The clouds thundered and lightning shot down from the heavens as they soon began to back away in fear. Running to the Hokage's office, they informed Minato what was going on. He dispatched all ANBU to intercept this character to ensure that no funny business happened. But when the ANBU got to the gates, the man was already at the gates and clentched his fist that was held up and they all exploded in a volley of blood. But the blood hovered off the floor as it soon moved to be by Naruto's side.

"Hey, you can't be here." said a man only to have a javelin made of blood implae him to the wall through the neck.

 **"DoN't TeLl Me WhAt To Do."** said Naruto as he continued to move.

Spreading the Lesser Demons out to capture those who layed down weapons or kill those who tried to destroy their crusade. Naruto smelt the air, desperately trying hard to locate where Kushina and Kazumi were being kept. His canines grew into fangs as he licked his teeth as he made his way to the new building labelled Pleasure Seekers.

Pushing the doors open, he unleashed a violent wave of power that kicked up everything in the building as right infront of Naruto. In an S&M outift was Kushina and Kazumi, two men sat in their seats as Kushina sucked off one while Kazumi did the other.

 **"CaRe To ExPlAiN wHaT yOu'Re DoInG tO mY pRoPeRtY?"** growled Naruto as he made his hands into fists.

"Well, they're giving us some service. Something you should do. I mean, the Hokage said there was a surprise but I never imagined it would be his wife and daughter. So amazing. Guess Kushina really is a slut that would spread her legs for any guy and her sweet daughter followed in her footsteps. Oh fuck!" the two men said as they came into Kushina's and Kazumi's mouths.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Kushina as she pulled the man's cock out her mouth as slowly pumped him.

"You bet slut. Now it's time for the main course." said the man who had been service by Kushina.

Smiling to the man as she pushed her panties aside, she got ontop of the man and began to ride him. As did Kazumi as they began to moan in pure bliss of being filled by the men. Naruto was clearly not liking what he was seeing. His own two lovers who were also his sisters, were being fucked by other men. This had Kami's name written all over it. But Naruto's new found rage was enough to send his power into Soul Saw which turned into a very demonic Blunderbus. This very new weapon he chose to name Soul Breaker.

The very weapons screamed death as Naruto pulled it out and pointed at the man who Kushina was riding. Drawing Yamato with the other hand he walked over to the other and sliced off his head while he pulled the trigger for the other man.

Both slouched over dead as one head rolled off while the other exploded. Pieces of skull and brain went flying. Both Kushina and Kazumi screamed in horror as they slowly crawled off them and scrambled to put distance between them and the crazed Naruto.

"Please. Please don't hurt us." begged Kazumi.

"Look, we'll both have sex with you as long as you want. Free of charge. Just don't hurt us." added Kushina getting to her hand and knees and bowed low to the ground.

 **"ReDuCeD tO mInDlEsS sEx SlAvEs. HuNgRy FoR tHe CuM oF oThErS. KaMi I'm GoInG tO uSe ThAt PrEtTy LiTtLe FaCe Of YoUrS aS tOiLeT pApEr. AnD yOuR sKiN aS a ThRoNe RuG."** snarled Naruto as he grabbed Kushina by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. He found them dulled and under hypnosis.

Bringin his fangs out he licked them and slammed his teeth into her neck. Kushina writhed in pain as she squirmed under his iron grip. But soon she closed her eyes as the grip Kami had over her diminished as she wrapped her arms around Naruto as her eyes returned to normal and she pushed her body against his. Moaning at how good it felt, sher began to grind her hips against him. Dislodging his jaw from her mouth, leaving two holes in her neck. Giving it a kiss just in time to feel Kushina grab his face and push her lips onto his but only for a few minutes before she turned around and threw up from all the cum in her system.

She couldn't believe what she had done or what she was wearing. Feeling ashamed for her brother/lover seeing her like this she sprinted into the change rooms and got dressed in some clothes that suited her more. Looking over to Kazumi who had the same look on her as Kushina did before Naruto liberated her.

Grabbing her only to hit Naruto repeatedly on the chest then giving him a swing to the right of his head, Naruto turned to her and bared his fangs.

 **"LiBeRaTiNg BiTe."** said Naruto as he sunk his fangs into Kazumi's neck.

Kazumi thrashed and bashed herself against Naruto in desperation of getting him off her. But she slowly began to stop what she was doing as she wrapped her arms around his neck while her one leg hicked up to be around his waist. She soon began to moan as she felt herself getting wet from having her original self back in control instead of being a puppet for Kami.

Letting go from her neck as she sprinted and threw up the same amount of cum her mother threw up as well she made her way to the change room just as Kushina made her way out findig herself back in her Dark Form but with Naruto giving off a very dark aura about him. He did give off this power before but it was never like this, it was more violent. More destructive. More blood thirsty. Like it was intentioned onto him. And looking back at what happened to when she witnessed the death of little Mikara, she could see this was justified. Kazumi too made her way out in her Dark Form as well and they moved through the village that was burning all around them.

 **"MiNaTo WiLl Be CrUcIfIeD fOr ThIs."** said Naruto shocking the two women.

 **"Is The Darkness in there?"** asked Kazumi as she knew how The Darkness spoke and that was a sure way that he spoke.

 **"No. ThIs Is AlL mE."** replied Naruto as they moved out the building and true to the thing about the village burning. It definitly was burning. The flames were a sure way that it made it look like a psuedo hell.

Eto and Yuuko were doing their best to fight against the incoming forces alongside Albedo, Akane, Bishamon, Rito, Valiana and Navi who had the Dragons flying around torching everything. Navi though it was now time to get everything and bring it to table. And bring it she did. While looking after her child, she flew ontop of a Dragon as it let flames shoot out its mouth.

In the Hokage office, Minato paced back and forth as Kami stood there. She had been listening to Minato continue on a never ending rant at how Naruto must found a weekness in their defenses. Kami said that was not possible and it was an error on Minato's side. And so these things continued on and on.

"You promised me that this will all be impenetrable. And when you returned with my traitor of a wife and daughter and put them under that little mind game thing you do. You ensured that Naruto didn't care. Look what has happened. He clearly shows me that he cares." snapped Minato.

"That is because he doesn't like having things taken away from him. You understand don't you?" said Kami.

"You told me that nothing will go wrong and that I will be unstoppable. You broke that promise." said Minato as Kami smiled to him.

"Yes. I broke that promise because I no longer need your help. And you can now die in the shitstorm you made." said Kami as she vanished just as the door burst open to revealed Naruto, Kushina and Kazumi in the doorway.

"Um. Hi-ack!" said Minato only to have one of the serpent heads shoot out from Naruto's side and hold him against the wall.

 **"DoN'T gIvE mE tHaT 'hI' sHiT. ThIs HaS bEeN yOuR fAuLt AlWaYs."** said Naruto as he cocked the Blunderbus.

"But I thought I was doing a solid on getting my defenses up. I never thought Kami would double cross me like that." said Minato as the snake head tightened around his neck.

 **"AnD lOoK wHeRe ThAt GoT yOu. AbOuT tO bE kIlLeD bY mE."** said Naruto as he pointed Soul Breaker at his head and pulled the trigger.

 **End song.**

Dropping the body of his now dead ex father. Naruto found Kushina and Kazumi to be very happy. And now that Naruto thought about it. They now had a solid place that they could stay at and use as their own. The people that allied with him will live in peace and so would those that decided to surrender. Naruto could use this as a very strong base of operations to get back at Kami.

Speaking of her, that sly bitch got away again. Naruto was seriously hating to keep playing chase the mouse when he was the cat. But he knew that Kami was just delaying the inevitable. Her time would very much come. But as they spoke to each other about how to set up and where to set up defenses a bright flash of light was seen and an Angel was seen knealing to Naruto.

But this was no ordinary Angel. This Angel had 8 wings. A clear sign that he was pretty high up in the chain of command in the Angels. Naruto instantly pointed his Blunderbus at the Angel only to have the Angel put his hands up in surrender.

"Please. Don't shoot." begged the Angel.

 **"Then give us a reason as to why we shouldn't."** snarled Kushina as Naruto pulled the hammer back.

"I rebelled against Kami. I can give you information as to what she'll be doing next. Please." said the Angel.

 **"WhAt Is YoUr NaMe?"** asked Naruto as he pushed the hammer back in.

"My name is Gabriel. And I was her right hand Angel. I was the one who offered tactical support for the troops. I am the best there is." said the Angel now known as Gabriel.

 **"WeLcOmE tO tHe Revolution. Gabriel."** said Naruto now calming down slowly.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has fully exacted his anger on Konoha who allied with Kami. And man alive did he kill everything. Ensuring to destroy everything holy in the village they set the whole place ablaze.**

 **Now that Minato is dead, Naruto can make an example of what happens when you ally yourselves with a falase god. And Naruto has now been able to sate his blood lust, but it is still there. Trust me.**

 **Chapter 19: A New Plan.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: A New Plan

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Finally gotten revenge on the child killed by Kami, Naruto's power continues to grow even stronger the more he thirsts to end Kami. And now the real war begins, not these small skirmishes.**

 **With Konoha now his and him creating the new HQ for the Revolution there, he can begin the fight anew.**

 **Looks like their crusade has gotten its second wind.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: A New Plan.

It wasn't long for many to hear about Naruto, he first child of The Darkness to ever take over a village in record time. The shortes anyone had ever taken a village was 40 minutes. He shaved that down to 5 minues. But then again, Naruto was extremely pissed off and was also on god level. But also, considering his outburst, he was now border line Primordial. His ultimate goal was now within grasping reach.

Now if he could hold out until then, Kami will fall. And now her fall was made absolute due to Naruto now having Gabriel by his side. It had been approximattely 2 years since Naruto and those that followed him invaded and took over Konoha. Yuuko's pregnancy went extremely well and the doctor, who knew about The Darkness and even worshipped him ensured the child was healthy and strong. She gave birth to a boy she named Takeru. He had his motrher's hair and eyes while he had his father's Dark Armor and wings. As well, due to the way the two sisters felt towards their brother. Kushina and Kazumi felt extremely bad for putting Naruto through something like that. Well, they completely hated the fact that Naruto saw them have sex with other men against their will.

So in a way to get redemption, they non stop gave him all the love he ever needed. Some nights Naruto never got any sleep at all due to him having so much sex with them. But of course, Naruto had sex again with the others. And Bishamon had given birth once again to Naruto's child. As well, so did Yuuko and she was pregnant again. Bishamon's child was name Emilia while Yuuko gave birth to a boy they named Samael.

In fact many of he women gave birth. Valiana gave birth to a son, a child that was half Darkness, 1/4 Dragon and 1/4 Demon. She named her son Karu. She loved her son as much as her lover. He had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. He was very adpet in his powers and would often use them to torment the people down below by casting down dragon fire or something demonic until he was stopped by either Naruto or his mother.

Navi gave birth to another child. She gave birth to a daughter she named Aki. Just like her brother, she also could control her Dragon abilities while also having a very deep understanding of her powers. Even though this was incredible to witness. Both Naruto and Navi agreed to never show favouritism. They'd teach both their children when Aki reached the age of 10.

Albedo, Mio and Akane all gave birth to a child. Even Mio's parents came to see the new born baby. They were exceptionally thrilled. Naruto's show of power when he lost control like that very much scared off an assassination attemp of Wilbert's life. He was extremely grateful for that and even captured the man who sent the assassin after him. He was executed the next day. Albedo's child was a very unique child indeed. Albedo had given birth to a son. But instead of it being an Incubus, Albedo gave birth to something much more powerful. The Darkness apologised for doing what he did but he told his son that it was for the greater good. The child was born with a very large supply of Dark Power. But at his very core, he was born an Incubus. They named their son Sariel.

Naruto ensured that the child was well looked after and even took drastic measures to ensure the children were okay. Akane, Naruto's first love found it really surprising that Naruto was going through such measures to ensure his children were okay. She had given birth to a daughter she named Akeno. Sort of weird to name a daughter a name so close to your own, but Naruto didn't care. The child was born with the powers of the kitsune and The Darkness. She had her father's black hair while her eyes were a purple colour with a single slit in them. It probably was because of Naruto's power that her eyes turned out that way. And let's not forget Rito and Eto.

They too had given birth to Naruto's children with their children sharing the same birthday. Making the two children twins. Well, they essentially were twins seeing that the two shared the same father, and the same birthday. Rito's child was a boy named Shido. Eto gave birth to a daughter they named Azura.

As well, the cherry on the cake was that Kushina and Kazumi were found pregnant with his children. Naruto right now was organising his forces. He had created what was known as Conduits. Powerful gates that were used to keep a portal to the Netherworld. These portals were used to create a doorway for his forces, the Lesser Demons.

He had to give them credit. In a one on one match they'd very much lose, but in a fight between others, they'd overwelm enemies in never ending swarms. These Conduits were two huge stone pillars while in the centre, pure dark energies swirled violently. These also had a slight effect on the environment around them. Due to the changing of leadership, the sun would no longer touch Konoha until Naruto deemed it worth. Violent skies crackled above them as clouds swirled violently as if the very heavens were angry at them. ( **A.N.** Sky in the BO2 Zombies map Origins to get the idea).

He sat in the office that used to be Minato's ever since Naruto took over Konoha, he revamped the entire place. He threw out the desk and chair, no longer were there shelves of work needing to be done, he turned all that down to the respective idiots who chose to be ruled by Naruto. The new office had a very nice single and double seater chair next to a fireplace. Black curtains hung waiting to be pulled over the windows. And a small round table rested in the corner with various drinks available. Heh. Even a pretty young woman was there. A maid outfit adorned her body as she stood there with a tray in her hands. This maid also served as a means for Naruto's blood bag. Contrary to popular belief, ever since Naruto calmed down, his hunger for blood had gotten slightly ever worse. He deduced it down to his rage when he lost it like that, that his thirst for blood became more stronger and would not be sated for sometime. So he fed off the blood of others much like his children from Yuuko. He fed off of his lovers at the request that he could, and he even found that when he bit them, they'd very much enjoy it and get exeedingly wet and moan everytime he drank their blood.

Now this is where the maid came in. All the maids were female, while the butlers were male. Naruto told them that it should be like this, and frankly, the others wanted it the same. Naruto would feed off a maid every now and again. As well, he'd be careful not to drink too much as he didn't want to kill the human. so when he drank the blood from one of the maids, he'd give them the day off. They'd have to take themselves out though.

At Naruto's feet was one such maid. Naruto had finished off drinking from her and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Sitting there in the dark as his Dark Form lay out for everyone to witness. getting up from his chair being the single seater, he went to the window and looked down to the people. They lived their lives normally and even liked it with Naruto ruling them. Danzou was placed as advisor to Naruto and was even the highest ranking official around in Konoha. Only one thing that had to be followed in the new city: Under any form or place, worship of Kami was prohidited. If found in possession of something even related to Kami, you'd be trailed and most likely executed for your crimes. It was extreme, but it was understandible as Naruto wasn't taking any chances with the war.

Looking to the left in the heart of Konoha, was a cross. On the cross nailed to it was Minato. Naruto placed this up with one thing in mind. 1) Show to people what happens when you underestimate your enemies and what happens when you try start something with forces stronger than you. But then he got a brilliant idea. Summoning the Shinigami through a summoning given to his through The Darkness, Naruto pressured the Shinigami to give Naruto the soul of Minato. Placing the soul back into the body of Minato, Naruto cursed Minato. The curse was that where only until the body had completely decayed where the bone had turned to dust. Minato would be tortured for as long as his body took to decay. And to make the suffering even more happy and satisfying to Naruto, he placed a spell on the body to have the bones decay slower than normal. So it would take 30 years until the bones would start decaying. And then another 500 until the bones reached the next level of decay. So you can imagine what is going on.

 **"I sought to change the world to help those who have been wronged to live in peace. Have all the things I've done been for nothing?"** said Naruto as he downed his whiskey.

"It has never been for nothing my lord. Look at what you have accomplished. You have created a home that even your father could be proud of." said the maid as she lowered her head to him.

 **"I understand that. But that slippery slut keeps getting away. If only I could corner her then this war would be over."** said Naruto as he turned to the maid as the one on the floor got up with two small holes in her neck.

Turning to Naruto and bowing to him she left and made her way home just as Gabriel came into the room. After the whole ordeal on getting Gabriel into the ranks, they found he was true to his word. Gabriel ensured he kept true to his word and now Naruto owned over half the Elemental nations. He gave the Angel credit. He sure knew tactics. Many nations would try their luck but under the guidance of Gabriel, they came back with zero casualties.

"My lord. Scouts have returned from Kiri. The Rebellion that has been going on there has gotten much worse. Now the leader is requesting a summit with you to set up a polictical relationship with you." said Gabriel bowing to Naruto.

 **"I see. I'll go to this meeting and see what the leader has to offer me. Plus, I want to see what he/she offers me."** said Naruto with a sadistic smile on his face.

"If I may be so bold." said Gabreil as he kept his head low to Naruto's. "I have friends in Heaven. If they lay down their werapons, would you-"

 **"Anyone who drops their weapons and agrees to fight for me regardless the order given. I give them a place to stay. So yes, if your friends lay down their weapons, I'll spare them."** said Naruto leaving the office and making his way home.

"Thank you my lord." said Gabriel as the door closed.

The Namikaze estate had been completely revamped to have better security in the area. Sirens and Cerberi stalked the area and even a breeding pen was reserved for raising new Cerberi. it wasn't really needed as they grew up damn fastt int eh sape of 30 minutes you have a full grown Cerberus on your hands. Opening the gates, Naruto walked up the walk way and opened the front door to find his daughter Emilia throwing bolts of Lightning at her brother Nava. She had her wings out while she hovered over her brother raining down fury while Nava held a tridant and reflected them away. Bishamon was running after Emilia trying to get her to stop shooting lightning like that. Sighing as she shook her head, she turned to see Naruto in the doorway. Smiling as she pulled him into a hug and a kiss, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"Have a nice day at work?" she asked as she pushed her lower body against his.

 **"Yeah. I just love sitting there doing nothing as I look into the ceiling while sometimes feeding off the blood of my maids."** said Naruto.

"Wanna feed?" asked Bishamon moving her coat out the way to show her neck where the marks were still where Naruto last bit her. They weren't noticable that much but if you looked closely you'd see them.

Her smooth skin, her beautiful fragrance and the sweet exotic taste of her Angelic/Goddess power was so alluring and so delicious. If Naruto wasn't careful, he'd very much become addicted to her blood.

"Hey. What are you doing?" snapped Navi coming into the room holding little Aki in her arms.

Smiling to her as he took his daughter from her arms, Naruto played with her as he smiled at her smiling face. Looking to his lover, Naruto gave her a kiss to which she responded to.

 **"Did she give you any problems?"** asked Naruto as Navi shook her head.

"No. She's been sleeping mostt of he day." said Navi.

 **"That's good."** said Naruto as his face turned to be that of a serious scold.

"Let me guess. You want this war to end?" asked Navi.

 **"Yes. I want it to desperately end."** said Naruto as a Dragon flew over their heads and landed in the back with its rider getting off.

Valiana had very much made good friends with the Dragons quite frankly, she raised her own Dragon before she lost her mother and father. The Dragon she owned she named Onyx. Seeing that the Dragon was a full black colour with red eyes.

"There may be a way." said Valiana.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Konoha now in Naruto's control things have gotten pretty good ever since he took over. Now with Minato's soul, he really wanted the man to suffer. And with Naruto ever so closer to becoming Primordial, Kami had better watch what she does as Naruto will end her.**

 **Chapter 20: The Hunt Is On.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Hunt Is On

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Son Of Darkness.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto was where he had completely changed the way things are run in Konoha. But with Kami still on the run, Naruto must find a way to stop her. Searching franticly around for any way to stop her, Naruto finds Valiana coming home with news about a way to stop the war with the death of Kami.**

 **Can he pull it off? Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20: The Hunt Is On.

"You found a way to stop this war? Cause the only way I know of is to go through into Heaven itself but even if there was a way. I couldn't find one. Kami sealed all the known and unknown entrances." said Bishamon shocked that they've caught on a lead.

"There is a way. Right under her nose this entire time." replied Valiana with a smug look on her face.

 **"Well, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us."** begged Naruto wanting to stop the fighting.

"You know that Kami had walked the Earth before right. So there had to be signs of her. For many years, my kaa-san wanted to find a way to avenge tou-san. She got close to finding a back door into Heaven but was stopped by Kami. The most logical place to look is in Atlantis." said Valiana.

 **"You've gotta be kidding me. The very place, the very place where she most likely will be is in a place that is at the bottom of the ocean."** said Naruto gaining a mental face palm at the fact that he didn't know of such a place.

"But where is Atlantis?" asked Yuuko coming into the picture with the others.

"The most logical place where an old village fell. Uzu." replied Valiana making every shocked at this.

"But, that sounds impossible, yet possible at the same time." said Kushina.

"Put it like that and it does sound far fetched. Explain please Valiana-chan?" asked Albedo walking, holding her child, Sariel.

"I did a bit of research on ancient civilzations and stumbled across this interesting sectons lost in time. Atlantis was never under water. It used to be part of the Elemental Nations. Not much is spoken about them but the people who lived in there were people who were able to use a long dead line of energy. Then the fall of Atlantis occured. When this happened, the remaining people moved to the center of the earth and developed into a race never seen before called ther Vrilya. These were people that continued to live in harmony. With other people. They even created artifacts with untold abilities. Many are hidden away. But legend states, that whoever holds all three pieces that have been lost, the doorway shall open and reveal the road to Heaven." said Valiana.

"Vrilya? Three pieces? Why does this have a strange connection to Kami?" asked Eto confused.

"That's because there is a catch. As you all know the oldest living entity in all existances that have ever existed was The Darkness now Naruto-chan's father. During the fall of Atlantis. One person desired to aquire great power to save her people. The people agreed to help her out, but the cost was extreme. A great slaughter of people took place, many Vrilya were put down in order to drain them of their power to feed it to her. When she had enough she ascended into godhood and created a whole manner of other things. But, with her godlike power she turned her back on her race. And left them to die. This woman was Kami." said Valiana.

 **"And the survivors went into the center of the earth and started a new. but with no real motive to exact revenge, they stayed there. Wait, you mentioned something about three artifacts lost in our world."** said Naruto with Valiana smiling to her lover.

"I was waiting for that. Yes. My kaa-san managed to find the exact location of the gateway to Heaven. Being Atlantis. She stumbled across it by accident but didn't know she needed the keys. Being the artifacts." said Valiana.

"This is great. This is absolutely perfect. We have the very means to march and fight that stupid slut." said Yuuko with everyone agreeing with her.

"So where is the first artifact?" asked Mio looking confused about everything.

"The very place that asked Naruto for help. Kiri." replied Valiana.

 **"And you just so happen to know where it was?"** asked Akane.

 **"I iNfAcT tOlD hEr. I sAw It BeFoRe. It WiLl Be ThErE. I dOn'T kNoW wHeRe ThE oThErS aRe."** said The Darkness as two seprent heads came out of the roof.

 **"Then we have our destination. Everyone. We leave tomorrow morning. I'll place Danzou in charge until we get back."** said Naruto with everyone agreeing with him.

Making his way up stairs and to the showers. He pulled off his clothes with a maid bowing to him and taking the clothes he dropped to the floor. Turning up the hot water he stepped in and let the water fall on his skin. He was so busy with feeling the water behind him was that he failed to take note of the predator eyes behind him. Slowly moving into the bathroon, the predator maneuvered around, sticking to ther shadows. Finally have the right spot, the predator pounced.

Naruto found himself having him slammed against the wall while a happy sounding woman squeeled behind him. Looking out in the corner of his eye, he spotted Eto. Her face flushed red as she pressed herself against Naruto's back.

"Wanna do me?" she asked as she licked his ear.

 **"Hm, I don't know if you're there yet."** said Naruto moving to face her, pushing her breasts against his chest.

"Hm. Neither do I. Maybe you can help me out?" suggested Eto as she moved her hair to the side showing him her neck.

 **Lemon.**

Licking his canines as they grew longer, he slammed his jaw onto Eto's neck and began to drink. Closing her eyes as a moan escaped her lips, she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him to the wall as she began to grind herself against him.

The feel was all too heavenly, sure it was weird to have your lover drain your blood. But with the feeling of it was all too amazing you would lose yourself in the pleasure. Eto soon felt herself about to have an orgasm purely from Naruto sucking her blood. But just as she was on the verge, Naruto dislodged his jaw from her neck. Stopping her then and there.

Looking into his eyes, she pouted while he smiled and licked his lips, lapping up the lingering blood he had on his lips. Slapping his shoulder she soon fel something poke her thigh. Looking down she found his member standing at attention, ready for her.

Smiling seducively, she dropped to her knees and stroked him nice and slow. She was awarded with a slow moan from his lips. Licking her lips as she pushed him into her mouth she began to bob her head back and forth. Naruto shot his head back as he began to experience the best blowjob he had ever had. Feeling his balls tighten, he placed his hands onto Eto's head. JUst as he was about to explode, Eto pulled back. Preventing him to cum. Shooting his eyes open at how the good feeling stopped.

Getting to her feet she smiled evily. While Naruto held a face of slight anger at how she stopped him from climaxing.

"Pay back's a bitch huh." said Eto only to be pinned to the wall by Naruto now behind her, feeling up her plump rear.

"Then why don't we skip foreplay and get straight into it." said Naruto as he brushed his cock head against her lower lips.

Eto let a moan at the feeling escape her lips. Looking behind her, she licked her lips as she watched the cock head enter her pussy. Naruto grabbed her hips and pushed himself further in. Once he was halfway, he brought his lips to hers. Giving him a passionate kiss, she let a moan shoot from her lips as she moaned from the sudden thrusting from Naruto.

Digging her nails into the tiled wall, she moaned in pure bliss at the feeling of being filled again from Naruto. She kept thinking back to when he firs saved her. All those years alone in that cave and she had found her hero. Sure it was in he form of a powerful being of shadows and nightmares, she didn't care. Slowly closing her eyes as she opened her mouth with her tongue rolling out she began to feel so completed. And frankly, she wanted another child.

"Yes! Right there! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a bitch in heat!" she screamed as Naruto fucked her harder.

Grabbing her breasts he began to fondle them as he mercilessly pounded her rear. Moving faster and faster with each thrust. Naruto felt his balls tighten more and more. His inevitable climax. And with the way Eto bucked her hips against him, she felt it too.

"It's alright. Cum inside me. I want another child." she said giving Naruto the go ahead he needed.

With a few more thrusts, Naruto fired his load into her waiting womb, coating her walls white.

 **Lemon end.**

After cumming for a full minute, Naruto pulled himself out of her and got themselves washed. Once dried off they made their way to bed. With the knowledge of the artifacts that will allow them to stop the war, the hunt was very much on.

Naruto wasn't big on scavanger hunts, but if it meant stopping the reign of Kami, then he was all for it. If he had those artifacts in his possession, the world would be a better place where the creatures of the night could live freely.

Closing his eyes, he smiled at the knowledge that they'd be starting to make progress in their fights against Kami. This was just the breaking of an egg, to make an omlette.

 **And scene.**

 **So with the knowledge, Naruto and the others have begun the hunt for the ancient relics lost in time to stop Kami. According to the information Valiana dug up, all three relics have to be present for the doorway to Heaven to open.**

 **I will be taking things from other games and anime to do this.**

 **Chapter 21: Focusing In.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Focusing In

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Son Of Darkness.**

 **Before the story begins, you must read what is written down here.**

 **ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!**

 **Due to the sudden twist of the turn of things in this story, I will be lengthening the harem list by four women.**

 **The fine women will be:**

 **Kaguya**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Mabui**  
 **Samui**

 **These four will be making their appearance in the chapters coming up.**

 **So now that all thatt has been cleared up, let's begin this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: Focusing In.

Standing just outside the gates we find Naruto and all his lovers ready to go. Well, not all of them as Yuuko chose to stay at home as she wanted to look after the children and she also didn't want to risk any form of stress on her child. Naruto respected her decision with everyone else.

Behind them were a few Dragons, ready to take them to Kiri. Looking over to Danzou, Naruto shook hands with his advisor as he mounted his Dragon with the others doing the same.

"Good luck my lord. Gabriel and I will keep the peace while you're away." said Danzou as he bowed to Naruto.

 **"Very good. See you at the end of this."** said Naruto as the Dragons took off to the skies.

The Dragons flew with the help of Naruto's powers creating a cloud over them. Flying higher and higher, they soon found Kiri just a few kilometers away.

Looking over to his lovers, they nodded their heads as they flew onwards.

 **Mei. Kiri right now.**

Mei was doing everything she could to push back the forces that were attacking them. She couldn't believe that her cry for help didn't even come. She had literally asked Konoha now renamed to The Dark City. She wanted help from them as the rumors of the new leader being the Son Of Darkness had reached them. If they could get his help, they could win this war.

She was fully prepared to offer him anything his heart desired. Even if it meant having her as a cock sleeve. She didn't care. As long as she had her people freed, she was happy. she didn't care really if she was to sleep with him against her will. She didn't care if she fell pregnant and he walked out on her. She just wanted the Bloodline War to end now.

But as she watched as an enemy charged forward to kill one of her forces, a roar of a Dragon echoed through the clouds and a pure black Dragon with purple eyes with smoking skin flew down and breathed down a stream of green fire at the enemy.

Mei's eyes widened when she saw who it was. Her prayers had been answered in the form of a saviour riding in formation with a few other Dragons and their riders. neatly mowing down their enemies in breatth attacks. When the enemy retreated, the main Dragon landed near Mei and she looked on to see the rider get off. His eyes blazed with malice and raw power rolled off him like it was nothing to him. she could only imagine that this was The Dark City's leader's General.

Walking over to the man, she couldn't help but feel nervous around such a powerful being. She felt happiness, yet also great danger flowing from his body as each step drew her closer to him. Stopping what he was doing as he was busy fixing his Dragon's saddle. Turning around, he came face to face with Mei. The very woman who asked him for help.

"What might your name be?" she asked looking into his purple eyes.

 **"Naruto Maou. Son Of Darkness."** said Naruto as he watched Mei's face become one of shock.

The very leader who came to help her out was the leader himself? TThis was definitely something that would bolster their attacks. She practically worshipped his motives and methods for fighting. But his fighting methods were reseverved for people who held tremendous power. She herself considered herself to be strong. But if she had to go up against him, she'd be defeated in a few seconds.

"You answered our calls?" said Mei as she looked into his eyes with hope.

"I will help out where I can. But I seek something else in return." said Naruto as he looked her up and down.

He had to admit one thing. She sure as hell was a looker. And she sure knew how to flaunt what she had. Breathing through his nose as he took in her delicious scent, he soon felt his stomach rumbling as he began to crave the smell of her blood. Mei giggled when she heard the slight growl of his stomach.

"Come along. We can make you something to eat." said Mei only to be grabbed by Naruto and pulled close to him.

The girls shook their heads as they knew just what Naruto was getting into with this woman. Should he sink his teeth into her neck or any part of her body and drink her blood, there was no telling what would happen other than the one thing that may happen is that she will become addicted to the amount of pleasure she'd be getting. And that was a gateway to having sex with him as the pleasure was too much.

And sure enough, Naruto opened his mouth as he licked his canines and slammed them onto Mei's neck. Mei's eyes shot open as she felt such warmth shoot through her body. Gasping and moaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she drew him closer as she pushed her body against his. Naruto's hands traveled all over her body but then came to their destination of being her ass. Giving it a slight squeeze, Naruto sucked on her neck even harder. Drawing out the very liquid he craved. Sending poor Mei into a sex frenzy with the way she moaned and began bucking her hips against his pelvis. Breaking from her neck as he gave it a little kiss. He looked into her eyes as he found them glazed over with lust as she looked on into his. Her mouth open and a bit of saliva hanging out the corner of her mouth. Realizing what she looked like, she quickly adjusted herself and wiped the drool from her mouth and looked to him and his lovers like nothing ever happened.

 **"Sorry about that. Got a little hungry there."** said Naruto as Mei nodded her head to him.

"I can give you more if you want." she purred to him with a slight wink.

 **"Hm. Maybe you could."** said Naruto seeing where she was going with this.

He had heard a few of the talks the girls had been having and thery had been stating that he should consider the fact that he should take in atleast 4 more women to love and bed. They did want more children offspring to have around the house. So this was a nice turn of events for them as they could see how Mei looked at Naruto.

Getting them inside, they took a few rooms with Naruto getting his own. They girls didn't mind this att all as they wanted to have Naruto in a place of his own. Due to the fact that having such good times with him can yield issues is people came and found them going at it. Mei walked over to her own room and sat down at her dressing table. Pulling her auburn hair to the side as she looked at the bite marks on his neck. Tracing the holes, she couldn't help but feel, drawn to him in a sense. The way he made her feel so good. The way he turned her on. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. Ever since her previous boyfriend died, she wanted to move on, but here she was. Being roped into the life of pleasure and desire.

She couldn't take it anymore as her body temperature shot through the roof. Grabbing her clothes she threw them off and threw herself onto her bed.

Naruto moved around the bunker. Gettting a strong feel for the place as he wanted to know what he was up against. So far, thanks to the flickering lights above him, his Dark Form would shimmer on and off countless times. Scaring the poor people to oblivion. Walking past Mei's quaters, he heard a muffled moan from the door. Stopping and pressing his ear to the door, he listened in.

"Oh yeah. Right there. Fuck me. Fuck me Maou-sama. You're so fucking good!" she moaned.

Slowly pushing the door, open he to the sight of Mei sprawled on the bed. Her one hand sporting a purple dildo that shot in and out of her dripping pussy. While her other kneaded her large assests. Naruto soon felt his tent be pitched and he felt that he was in this position once upon a time. Who was it with?

Oh right. It was Valiana. He caught her masterbating over him. And it resulted in the two of them turning into lovers. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he froze while his muscles went rigid. Slowly turning his head to look behind him, he found it was Mio. She had a very sly grin on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"You gonna do her?" she asked the smile never leaving her lips.

 **"She does seem turned on by what I did. But then again. You all feel that way after I drained some of your blood. I'm still amazed she was able to still move about after I drained a considerable amount from her blood."** said Naruto as he felt Mio's hand move to his tent.

"Looks like someone wants to have some pussy. Well, go get some. Don't worry. We approve of this." said Mio shoving him into the door and closing it without alerting the moaning woman on the bed.

Stripping his clothes off, Naruto made his way over to her. Her body looked ravishing as she played with herself. Her moans werew such sweet music to his ears. Wrapping his arms slowly around her as her inserted two fingers into her dripping snattch. She howled as she came at the sudden alien feeling that invaded her so. Opening her eyes, she looked to find Naruto smiling to her as he moved her hair away and licked the bite marks.

 **"Never knew you wanted me like that."** said Naruto as he rubbed himself against her round ass.

 **Lemon.**

Mei felt his hardness against her flesh. She wouldn't deny the feeling she was getting from him. Turning around she looked into his eyes as her slender fingers wrapped around his rod, slowly sroking him as she felt his hands slightly grip her shoulders. Feeling him grip her like that really turned her on. And to be honest. She was really into the S&M rough sex. LIcking her lips as she pressed her body against his and pinned him to the bed.

"I was actually planning on giving you my body as payment for your help. I wasn't really going to care about what you did to me. Even if you got me pregnant, I was going to raise the child, not knowing who you were. I was-mph."

Mei never finished her sentance as Naruto slammed his lips against her own. Naruto ran his tongue along her lips and inserted his tongue into her mouth as she opened her mouth. Giving him full access. Breaking from the kiss, he looked into her emerald eyes.

 **"I may be alot of things. But I will never abandon a woman who loves me. Should you give your body to me. I'll treat you as royalty. As a queen."** replied Naruto as Mei slammed herself against Naruto. Trailing kisses along his body.

Reaching his waist, she gave the tip a kiss and a lick before she smirked to him.

"Then why doesn't your queen give you some head here." she purred as she took him into her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back as he felt her tongue swirl across his shaft. Slowly he heard her slurp and suck erotically. Mei grabbed and began playing with his sack and she stroked what wouldn't fit into her mouth. Grabbing a handful of her hair, Naruto slammed himself into her throat. Tears rolled down Mei's cheeks as her gag relfex kicked in followed by the wamr sensation of thick ropes of Naruto's cum launching from his cock, into her mouth and down her throat.

Releasing his cock from her mouth with some leftover cum spraying against her face, she looked up to him as she licked her lips. Lapping up some of the cum that landed in the corner of her mouth.

 **"That was amazing."** said Naruto looking to his newest lover.

"Sure was. You came quite a bit." said Mei as Naruto slightly chuckled.

 **"Mei-chan. Go look in the mirror."** said Naruto.

Getting up and making her way to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Naruto made his way into the room right behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he went and massaged them whiler a wicked grin plastered his face.

 **"You look like such a dirty whore."** said Naruto as Mei smiled slutty like to him.

"Then would you like to help me clean?" she suggested as she reached for the water tap to the shower.

 **"Be a pleasure."** cooed Naruto as Mei turned the water on.

 **With Mio.**

Making her way into Eto's room, she found Bishamon, Kushina and Kazumi busy playing with each other's hair. Making very nice patterns while there was some activity in the bathroom. Making her way into the bathroom she came to the scene, of Eto sitting on the tiled flooring while Rito licked and ate her out with Navi eating out Rito. Looking over to her, Eto motioned for Mio to join.

And join she did as she stripped her clothes and sat on Eto's face. Moaning out loud as she felt Eto's tongue shoot across her cavern. Grabbing Navi's waist, she hoisted her over to her and began to eat her out. The bathroom was filled with the cries of pleasure as the 4 women ate each other out.

 **With Albedo and Akane.**

We find them sitting in the eating hall of the large bunker. A glass of whiskey in each of their hands as two and a half bottles rested on the table. They were a bit drunk and they felt like they were still fine. They were more on the border of being drunk and staying tipsy.

"You think Naruto-chan is fucking that chick?" asked Albedo as she sipped her whiskey in her glass.

 **"I don't think. I know he is."** responded Akane as she and Albedo chuckled to each other of having another edition in the harem.

 **With Naruto.**

Mei had her hands against the wall as she maoned so loud. Looking behind her as Naruto rubbed his fingers across her womanhood. Feeling her wetness as he probed her with his fingers.

 **"Wow. You're so wet. And that's not from the water."** said Naruto as he ran his fingers along her clit making her gasp as she shot her head back.

"That's because you've made me this wet." she responded as she looked behind her to see Naruto grab his tool and insert himself into her.

Grabbing her hips, he began to thrust. Mei's moans shot through the roof as she felt him inside her. She never thought he would be this skilled at pleasuring a woman such as her. But then again, there were a few women in his group that were super model types. Arching her back as Naruto grabbed a hold of her hair, she screamed as Naruto drove faster and harder.

But Naruto wanted a different position. Teleporting both of them to the bed, he layed down as Mei hovered her pussy over his cock. Biting her lip as she pushed down onto his tool, she began to ride him. Locking lips with him, she gripped the bed sheets as she felt him lock her hands behind her. Securing her in place.

 _'This. This is incredible. I love how he is making me feel.'_ thought Mei as she drove herself down onto his cock.

Breaking from the kiss and his hold behind her. She drilled her nails into his flesh. Moaning and screaming his name as she bounced. Her jiggling jugs were a sight to see as she rode him. But sadly. Naruto felt his release coming on. And from the way Mei's walls tightened around his cock, she was reaching her limit as well.

 **"Mei-chan. I'm gonna..."** trailed Naruto only to have Mei give him a kiss on the lips.

"Naruto-sama. I want to feel you inside me. Give me that cum of yours!" she howled as she rode him faster.

Groaning as he fired his load into her waiting womb, Mei awarded him with a mind blowing orgasm as she collapsed onto his chest.

 **Lemon end.**

Shaking slightly as she layed herself ontop of him, her head against his chest while his cock lodged itself inside her pussy. Sighing as they layed there with Naruto pulling the sheets over them, he looked into her eyes as they slowly began to drop.

 **"That was amazing."** said Naruto as Mei looked into his eyes with a smile on her face.

"Sure was. I want to be yours forever." she said as Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips.

 **"You'll always be mine."** said Naruto as they drifted to sleep.

The next morning they got ready to fight. Naruto pulled out Soul Breaker and Yamato o ready himself. Mei stood before them with a slight tilt in her posture, knowing what he had done, Naruto's lovers and himself smiled while the troops remained oblivious to this.

"We have the very means. The very means to stop this nightmare. We can stop these bloodline wars. We can stop them with this final push. This final charge. One last assault and the deaths will not have been in vain. Let's end this now!" cheered Mei as she raised her weapons with her men doing the same.

Naruto meerly pulled back the hammer on Soul Breaker and sliced his wrist on Yamato, sending it into a primal rage. Letting it feast on his blood to give him that extra bit of an edge in the fight.

 **Play Godsmack The Enemy.**

Charging forward as they spotted so many enemies charging at them. Naruto meerly smiled as Navi whistled so loudly that the Dragons that they rode on swooped down from the cloudly sky and breathed fire all over the troops turning them to ashes. The men saw this and cheered as they charged forward with more vigor.

Spotting an enemy getting ready to fire a kunai, he pointed Soul Breaker at him and watched as the weapon shifted to that of a Sniper Rifle. Pulling the bolt back, he aimed down the sights and squeezed the trigger. It happened so damn fasted. One minute the man was there. The next he was dead as his head exploded from the shot. Shifting the weapon back to its Blunderbus mode, they powered on.

Naruto really enjoyed the way war made him feel. If he had to be a god, he'd definitely be a god of calamity or a god of war like Bishamon. Dismissing the Blunderbus, Naruto swung Yamto as a wave of pure red and black energy shot off from it and sliced a pillar in half and crushed a few of the forces approaching on their position.

Mei was uterly impressed at the sheer power her lover had. It was beyond incredible. And yet, she was now sleeping with such a man. She felt like she was a slut, doing something so taboo and yet it felt so good to do it. But she knew the taboo title went to Kushina and Kazumi. She didn't know at the time but the others who loved Naruto knew. Mei would be brought up to speed about that.

Rearing up for anoher attack, they found themselves knocked back a Yagura came out to play. Groanning as he got to his feet. Naruto slammed Yamato into the ground and began to chant. Rito saw this and told the others to give Naruto cover.

Yagura tore through the enemy like it was nothing, but as he charged for Naruto, he found himself frozen in place as Naruto's eyes opened to show them to be red and dangerous.

 **"May the light of the world burn to nothing as Darkness mingles and mixes with the light, turning the world into a crimson twilight."** said Naruto as chains burst out the ground and the Bijuu inside Yagura found itself no longer inside him.

 **"Why did you plan on doing this? Baka?"** asked Akane stepping into the scnee and looking disappointed in her sibling.

 **"It was their fault. They underestimate my power. They choose to ally with demons. Well, they will get whatt's coming to them."** replied the Bijuu.

 **"Yeah. And I'm in love with a demon myself. This is him."** said Akane pointing to Naruto **"But he has got something planned for you should you refuse, you will be injured beyond compare."**

 **"Like he can do anything to me."** said the Bijuu only to find himself against the ground from the sheer gravity of Naruto's power.

 **"You dare undermine the Son Of The Darkness?"** snarled Naruto making the Bijuu's eyes widen at who was before him.

 **"Forgive me, my lord. I will serve your wishes to the last detail."** said the Bijuu as he bowed to Naruto.

 **"Return to he underworld and wait for further instructions. We will be having ourselves the defeat of Kami very soon."** said Naruto with the Bijuu nodding to him.

 **"I live to serve. I shall return home."** said the Bijuu as he sunk into the ground.

 **End song.**

Just as the Bijuu sunk fully into the ground, Valiana was seen coming to them with a very strange rock in her hands. Stopping before Naruto as she held it out to him, she smiled as she huffed and puffed.

 **"This is the item I take it."** said Naruto as Valiana nodded her head.

"Yes. It's called the Focussing Stone. With it we will be able to power the gateway to stay open and for how long we want it to be." said Valiana.

 **"We have what we need. And we have more troops. Everyone, come along. We march home to Konoha."** said Naruto with the troops shouting at this knowledge as they made their way to Konoha.

Mei followed suit and was soon pulled into the arms of Naruto with Kushina on his other side.

"Welcome to the lovers embrace." said Kushina as Mei smiled to her.

"I hope I can fullfill his needs." replied Mei as the two giggled to each other.

 **And scene.**

 **So with the war in Kiri now being over and the first item in their possession, Naruto has also gained the love of Mei Terumi. She completely never expected on becoming lovers with the man who's goal is to defeat Kami.**

 **But she has accepted this.**

 **The next object to be found will be in Kumo. And the final piece will be on the moon.**

 **Chapter 22: The Generated.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Generated Part 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off for Son Of Darkness was where Naruto had successfully aided Kiri in liberating the bloodline users from the hold of Yagura.**

 **Not to mention, Mei Terumi is now a lover to Naruto as a result of being caught masterbating over him. This is what happens when you bite a woman in order to have some blood.**

 **But now we move on.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22: The Generated Part 1: The Arrival.

Standing in a dark room as black cloaked figures stood around Mei holding candles while 3 of them held staffs. Walking toward the bound woman, the center one lowered its face to her.

"Mei Terumi. For the acts of love to Naruto Maou, you will be sworn by force to accept our ways. Do you accept this?" the cloaked figure asked.

By the sound of the voice it was woman's voice. Mei looked up to them as fear gripped her beyond measure. One minute she was enjoying a nice rest afer traveling from Kiri to The Dark City. She had some welcome home sex with Naruto and now she finds herself tied to a chair in a very creepy room. Just what on earth was going on here? And why did the room feel so cold? And the strange smell of meat? What was this place?

"What's going on here?" she asked as she looked around at the scene before her.

"You have been sleeping with Naruto Maou. In your acts of lust to him you may have been counted among the ones chosen to bear his children. You must accept the fact that your life is no longer yours and serve the ones who have come before you. You-"

 **Click.**

"Who turned on the lights?" one of them asked.

Having her eyes adjust to the light, she found them to be in the kitchen, but more like the circular fridge. Various meats rested on shelves and various other products for consuming were seen all around her. Looking at the cloaked figures before her she found them to have pink hair, one with red hair, two with purple hair and so it went on.

Looking to who switched on the lights, they found Naruto who stood there in his black pants. His eyes showed signs of sleepiness but not being full asleep.

 **"What's going on here?"** asked Naruto as he looked at the scene before him as one of the hooded figures threw off her hood to show it was Rito.

"Naru-chan. We're busy doing The Swearing Of Love." stated Rito as the rest pulled off their hoods to show them to be Naruto's lovers.

 **"I see. Well don't take too long. It is quite cold in here."** said Naruto as he made his way to one of the shelves and drank some orange juice.

"We won't. Please turn off the lights when you leave." asked Bishamon sweetly.

 **"Maybe."** said Naruto as he put the orange juice away and walked out leaving the light on.

"Man, he likes ruining our fun like that." said Kazumi with a huff as her sister chuckled.

"But we love that about him." said Kushina as they went back to what they were doing.

"Swear that you will always honor Naruto's decisions as we have done before you. Swear that you'll love him no matter what happens to him or what becomes of him." said Eto with an authoritive tone.

"I swear it." replied Mei as the bindings holding her vanished allowing her movement once more.

"Welcome to the family. We look forward to seeing you have a child with Naruto-kun." said Mio making Mei sweatdrop.

"Then what was the point of tying me up like that when I would've told you I'd love him regardless?" asked Mei.

"It wall all Akane's idea." said Albedo pointing fingers at Akane.

 **"Greetings from under the bus."** spat Akane looking at the Succubus.

"Either way she has sworn her loyalty to forever love Naruto-chan. Let's get to bed before our next relic hunt starts." said Valiana with them agreeing.

That was when the cries of a child pierced through the mansion and a maid came into the fridge. Holding Yuuko's child.

"I'm sorry Yuuko-sama. Takeru-sama woke up and just started crying." said the maid holding the child in her arms.

"Looks like someone needs his mother. Thank you. You may leave now." said Yuuko taking her son from the maid who bowed and left them.

"Well. Good night everyone." said Kushina as she and her sister walked to their bedrooms as Naruto came down the stairs.

 **"I heard my son cry. Is anything wrong?"** asked Naruto finding Yuuko sitting in the lounge area rocking their son to sleep.

"Shhh. You'll wake him." whispered Yuuko looking to her lover.

Making his way over to her very carefully he smiled to her as he stood behind her and ran his hand along her shoulder making her moan from his touch.

"He'll grow to be a fine man some day." whispered Yuuko with Naruto nodding.

 **"That he will my love. That he will."** whispered Naruto back.

 **They next day.**

Waking up the next day finding himself sleeping in bed with Yuuko in her room with Takeru in his cot, he slowly got up and got dressed. According to the intel Danzou got, ROOT were still scouring the Elemental Nations trying to find the next relic needed to open the gateway.

As he got dressed a ROOT ANBU showed up and bowed to Naruto.

"Darkness-sama. We have found the second relic needed." he said as Naruto spun around at hearing such good news.

 **"You will be rewarded for bringing me such brilliant news. Name it and it shall be yours."** said Naruto with the ROOT ANBU looking up to him.

"I wish to be a creature of the night. I only recently joined ROOT and I wish to become a vampire my lord." said the ROOT ANBU lowering his head.

 **"If that is your wish. Then drink."** said Naruto as he cut his wrist with his claws.

Making his way to the bleeding wrist he covered the wound and drank the blood. His body felt so hot as if the sun decided to live inside him. Breaking from the cut as he clawed himself the ROOT ANBU dropped to the floor as his body broke and mended itself as he began to turn into a vampire. smiling at this as the transition was drawing to a close, Naruto called for a maid to give the ROOT ANbu some blood to complete the transformation.

With tthe ROOT ANBU now a full fledged vampire, he gave Naruto the intel. The second relic was located in Kumo. Apparently the relic did something to the one who found it and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. When word got to Kumo about the Son Of Darkness searching for lost relics never seen before, they sought to find one to gain his favour and an audience with him. Finding it they realised just how powerful it was. it had already taken hold of one of the people there, so they asked if he could assist there.

Gathering his lovers and making their way to Kumo, they began their journey. Kushina didn't like the idea of going to Kumo because of past reasons Naruto knew about, she stayed behind and took care of the children and he also gave her temporary control over the city. Eto and Rito had never seen this Kumo place before and were already pushing them out the door when they were still getting ready.

It didn't take long for them to gett there thanks to the help of the Dragons. Once they landed, they were greeted by Raikage A and his beautiful secretary Mabui. Mabui instantly fell in love with the leader of The Dark City when they landed in the village. She unconsciencely licked her lips seeing just how over poweringly he realy was. So much power being generated from one single being. It was amazing.

 **"You have my relic?"** asked Naruto as he shook hands with A.

"Yes we do your majesty. We had it locked away after one of our own touched it. We ask one thing from you should you bring her back." said A bowing to him with Mabui doing the same, giving Naruto as much of a view of her ample chest as possible to arouse him.

Naruto caught this and smiled seductively to her as she held her head low while puffing out her chest.

 **"And that is?"** asked Naruto not breaking eye contact from Mabui's chest. This of course made a few of the women jealous as they caught him looking at him who was staring still at her tits.

"We become your servants. We have an arranged marriage here with one of the women. If you can accept this, we'll serve you with everything we have." said A.

 **"Interesting. So who is this woman I'm gonna marry?"** asked Naruto making A look up.

"The very woman who needs your help. Samui is her name. She agreed to be your lover/wife before she touched the relic. We also accept it if you choose another woman to take with you." said A.

 **"Perfect. We'll get settled in right away and then we can get this sorted out."** said Naruto with A and Mabui getting up.

"At once your majesty. We have made reservations at the best hotel we have. Follow me." said A as he and Mabui escorted them to the heart of the village.

As they walked through the village Mabui maintained a sway in her hips with every step. She had enticed him quie well when they met, and now she was doing everything she could to keep that fixed on her. turning back to them, she spotted that Naruto was keeping a very watchful eye on her swaying ass. Inwardly smiling at this they stopped at the hotel.

Getting settled in Mabui and A excused themselves and returned to the Raikage Mansion. While inside, Mabui was doing a rundown of their inventory and man power. When she was done she hurried out the office only to be stopped by A.

"Mabui. you've been acting strange lately. Is something wrong?" asked a arching and eyebrow.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just have some friends to meet up with is all." she said as she bolted out the office.

In actual truth she wanted to have some Naruto inside her. She had finally gotten him entangled in her trap and now she wanted to become his lover. she wanted to say that she is the proud lover of the most powerful being in the universe. Such a title will show her parents that she isn't weak and pathetic as they thought she was. The last thing anyone could see was her sprinting with everything she had to the hotel Naruto was staying at.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto right now was busy having some very much wanted alone time with his new lover Mei Terumi. Right now Mei was found in the doggystyle position, diggin her nails into the sheets, maoning out loud as Naruto pistoned in and out of her at high speeds. globs of Mei's juices pooled around her legs as Naruto drove in and out her with such vigor.

Twisting her body she placed a kiss on his lips as he fired his load into her waiting womb. Mei screamed in pleasure as she felt all his cum fill her up with some dripping out her pussy when he pulled out.

Sighing in content as she collapsed on the bed, she turned over and smiled to Naruto as he climbed onto the bed. Grabbing her legs and pushing them to be on his shoulders, he entered her again with her grabbing his shoulders while his mouth latched onto her breast.

Yes she was still new to the whole: Being the lover of the Son Of Darkness, she sure as hell knew it was a brilliant idea to give him her body in exchange for helping them with the bloodline wars.

Mabui appeared via shunshin to the room and found the scene just like this. Seeing that she wasn't caught, she stripped down and sat on the couch, her fingers slowly creeping to her already wet snatch as she watched the two of them go at it like bunnies in heat. Once he was done, she would make her presence known and have some time to herself with him rocking her world.

Soon. Soon she'll have him.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has arrived in Kumo with Kushina staying behind due to the things that happened in the past. Naruto understood this and gave her temporary control over the city.**

 **But now that they have actually arrived in Kumo, Mabui has taken a very big interest in Naruto. She knows that Samui is to marry Naruto in terms of showing that Kumo is willing to be Naruto's servants.**

 **Plus, A did say that he could take more than one. So she was happy about that.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Son Of Darkness.**

 **Chapter 23: The Generated Part 2: The Ritual.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Generated Part 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Before we begin I want to say that Dead Men Walk Again is now completed and I think I did damn well with the ending. As well, two new fanfics will be brought to you next week.**

 **Here is the schedule:**

 **Descendant Of Slender = Monday (Taking over Heir Of Bones due to writer's block)**

 **Night Raid's God Arc = Tuesday (New fanfic to be created)**

 **Son Of Darkness = Wednesday (Still going)**

 **Overlord Of All = Thursday (Heating up)**

 **IS Naruto = Friday (Newest fanfic to be created. Though not for long)**

 **And way.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23: The Generated Part 2: The Ritual.

It was currently 23:30 at night when Naruto and Mei finished their sex marathon. They were still oblivious to the fact that they had an unexpected guest in the room. But they did however notice when she screamed in pleasure when she climaxed from fingering herself.

Vanishing from sight and reappearing behind her with his claws at her throat, Naruto glarred at her while Mei covered herself. Her face flushed a deep red from having someone in the room see her naked other than Naruto.

 **"State your name before you lose your head."** snarled Naruto as he pressed his claws against her neck.

"I would like to become your lover. Naruto-sama." said Mabui looking up to him with her hair being tied up falling out and pooling around her.

 **"And sitting here, watching myself and my lover go at it. Are you that horny?"** growled Naruto summoning up Yamato.

"I would be honored to be yours my lord. your own personal cum dump if needs be. I would be honored to sire a child of your design." said Mabui as she felt the claw leave her throat along with Yamato.

Naruto have to give it to this horny woman. She really knew how to strike a good bargain. As well, A did state he could take more than one woman from the village. Slowly settling his mind he agreed to allow her to become his lover. And become she did.

Until 5 in the morning, Naruto's room was filled with cries and screams of pleasure as he rocked Mabui to the core. Mabui had never felt so much pleasure coursing through her body. She had used sex toys before but she could now see that nothing came to the real deal.

When they finished, Naruto met up with A who then led him to the vault that held the relic. Making it to the vaults the group found the relic to be the size of an average sized forearm which was also a golden colour. Two dome like spirals shot out from the top and bottom and it pulsed with a very strong aura of strength. ( **A.N.** Golden Rod from Call Of Duty Zombies. I hope you can see what the relics are now).

"We had it isolated due to the immense power it held and after what it did to your fiance." said A with Naruto approaching the relic.

 **"It holds incredible power. It feels like it wants to increase something. But what?"** stated Naruto as he reached out to it.

"We have done countless tests on the relic. But nothing has come up. It's like the thing is possessed and wishes to only devour." said A as Naruto reached out to it.

 **"Heh. My kind of weapon."** said Naruto grabbing the relic.

Instantly the relic stopped all together and began to glow wih a very sinister destructive power to its feeling. Soon waves of unholy energy began to pulse off the relic as some very demonic feathered wings unfurled behind Naruto. His energy increased dangerously as his senses became even sharper than anything else in the world and beyond.

By the time it was done, Naruto stood there as his body smoked with such power that even Satan himself would cower before and bow to. Naruto had reached an entirely new height of strength thanks to the relic which had morphed itself to be a handcuff on his left wrist. The relic had recognised Naruto's strength and accepted him as its master. Looking over to the Kumo shinobi gathered before him, he found them to be bowing himself him with their heads to the floor. Including A.

"Our master. We live to always serve your every wish. Our lives belong to you. And our will is yours. We belong to you." said A.

 **"Live as my servants and I'll take you to victory where even the gods would never imagine. You shall be showered in riches beyond your wildest imaginations. Serve me with everything you have. And never lose sight of the goal of defeating Kami."** said Naruto making his way out the vualt with the hospital in his mind.

Making it to the reception he was directed straight to Samui's room and even had every person he passed bow to him as they felt the incredible burst of power earlier. Opening the door he found the blonde woman there as she slept. Her skin pale as snow and her skin as cold as ice. Leaning over her, Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was quick and innocent, but when he pulled away, a thin stream of Dark energy connected them together. Thanks to the Golden Rod connected to his arm, he had gained feats of incredible power. Such as transfering pieces of his power which would worm their way into the soul and latch onto the spirit. Turning the person in question into a Dark Spawn. A new breed of Dark Beings.

Dark Spwan were beings reborn by Naruto that served his every need. Very few Dark Spawn were given privilages such as Samui was given. Samui had reached the title of lover to Naruto when the marriage was set in motion and with Naruto agreeing to it.

There was only one thing an Impure and a Dark Spawn shared in common. Both were products of what Naruto had done to them. But Impures were beings who used to be Angels and Dark Spawn were beings who were once humans. One could say the new ROOT were beings who were Dark Spawn.

Samui's eyes shot open and they showed to have a full black sclera and her iris were a pure gold. Demonic tattoos swept and stayed on her skin as she slowly sat up and looked over to the man to breathed new life into her.

"I thank you for breathing new life into me my love. For that. My life is yours. My body belongs to you. Do with me as you see fit." said Samui with Naruto chuckling at what she said.

 **"I was about to say that you are now one of the mothers of the new world. But that will do. Welcome to the Revolution."** said Naruto with Samui getting out of bed.

With everything set they made their way to the Dragons that landed back at the spot they first arrived at. But as they mounted, Mabui sprinted to Naruto's Dragon and jumped on with Samui looking confused along with A.

"Mabui. Are you...?" trailed A with Mabui nodding her head.

"Yes. I am going to be one of the new mothers who will give birth to the children of the new world. See you later." said Mabui as the Dragon took to the sky.

Samui was extremely grateful. She was given a new shot at life thanks to the man she was engaged to. Sure he didn't need to go through the whole ceremony of getting married to him, she was fine with staying as just a lover to him. Honestly it was just a title.

With two of the relics in hand, they just needed one more. The last piece of the puzzle and then the final fight against Kami would begin. The final fight and the final victory would be theirs. All they had to do was find where the relic was and bingo. Their conquest ended with Kami defeated. It seemed like a small joke but now it was serious. The time for Kami to be knocked down a few notches was well within their grasp. Just one last relic.

The Dragons landed and Kushina along with all Naruto's children came and greeted him. Naruto got Mabui and Samui introduced to everyone and had the Cerberi learn her scent. Can't have a lover be turned into mince meat now.

With everything sorted out, Danzou showed up while bowing to Naruto. He seemed to have some very good news for Naruto. Naruto requested that he hear the news after having a snack.

As requested. 5 maids made their way to him and Naruto drank from them. Moans of pleasure as the fangs of Naruto shot into their necks and began to drink their sweet blood echoed through the estate. Little Takeru heard the commotion and him and his hlaf siblings came into see what was going on. Seeing their father drink the blood from the maids, they just stood in silence as their father enjoyed himself.

After a few minutes, Naruto licked his lips as he thanked the maids of the snack with them leaving him and taking the rest of the day off. Danzou then came back with the great news.

"My lord. The final relic. It has been located." said Danzou with Naruto grabbing the man's shoulders similar to the way a friend does it.

 **"Such wonderful news for me to hear."** said Naruto with a smile. **"Tell me. Where is the relic? Where is it?"** asked Naruto.

"The one place that we never thought possible." said Danzou looking up.

"The moon. It resides with a goddess who was banished to the moon when she gave knowledge to the humans after the fall of Atlantis. According to history recently found, the goddess's name is Kaguya. When Kami became queen of the gods. She banished her when she was caught giving knowledge. Ever since then, Kaguya wishes to exact that same revenge against Kami. She took the final relic with her when she was banished and holds it with her, only giving it to the one who matches her revenge." said Danzou as Naruto licked his lips.

 **"All the more reason to accept her as one of the mothers of the new world. We'll go and find her at dawn in two days time. For now. We hold a festival in honor for finding the two relics needed to open the gateway to heaven."** said Naruto with everyone cheering at the news hey heard.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gotten his hands on the second relic and now he can use such power to amplify his own. Meaning his has finally reached his goal. He has achieved Primordial Status.**

 **He is now the one to take Kami's place.**

 **Now with the location of the final relic, they will celebrate the finding of the final artefact and even celebrate the finding of the two other relics.**

 **Chapter 24: The Summoning.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: The Summoning

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Son Of Darkness.**

 **All I can say is wow. Two new fanfics released, one after the other.**

 **Descendant Of Slender followed by the long awaited Night Raid's God Arc. I never thought my fanfics have been going this well. But I can't stop now. My ambition is to create the ultimate fanfic. A fanfic that completely flawless and beautiful.**

 **But now, we start Son Of Darkness where it left off.**

 **So Naruto now holds two of the relics needed to open the gateway to get into Kami's world. Heaven. He will have to use everything in his arsenal to do just that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24: The Summoning.

Every single person was gathered in The Dark City to bear witness to their leader adressing them. Every single person came and stopped at the place their leader worked while he stood there with his lovers, children and his most trusted advisor, Danzou.

 **"People of The Dark City. I bring you such good news. After going to Kumo, we have the second artifect. We finally have the means to end the nightmare Kami has created which was meant to be a dream. And once we have the final piece. We can finally go and end this nightmare. Where I will create the dream a new."** said Naruto with the people cheering at what the leader had accomplished.

 **"But for now, let us celebrate the accomplishment of gaining the two relics needed. Let us bask in the knowing that we are close to winning."** said Naruto with the people cheering again as they went away to get ready.

Looking to his lovers he smiled to them as he escorted them home. They all got ready and ensured their children were as well. It didn't take long for them to get ready and once they were, they made their way across the festival in honor of gaining the two relics. But for two women, they wanted to get to know Naruto that little bit more. They were already thankful that Naruto accepted them as his lover, but they wanted to make it official.

Pulling him aside they pushed him into an alleyway while they smiled sultry like to him. Naruto instantly saw what Mabui and Samui wanted. They wanted him, and hey wanted to be his official lovers. And he wasn't going to deny their request.

 **Lemon.**

Mabui's clothing instantly shot off while Samui was close behind her. Instantly, Naruto pinned both against the wall while he massaged their assets. Both of them cried out in pleasure as Naruto worked his magic on them. Moans that lept from their lips grew louder and louder as Naruto switched between each breast. And soon enough, their approaching climax took place as they cried out in pleasure.

Samui slouched down while a sigh of pleasure lept from her lips.

But Mabui was ready for more. Pouncing onto Naruto and pinning him to the ground, she hovered her pussy over his rod and slowly lowered herself down onto him. He was so big she thought he'd split her in two. Once fully sheathed she ran her fingers across his skin and smiled seductively to him.

"I've always wanted to be taken in an alleyway." said Mabui as she began to bounce on his lap.

 **"Now aren't we a kinky one."** said Naruto as his hands shot out to her mounds and began to play with them.

Mabui's moans acted up again as she rose up and slammed herself down. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh was drowned out by the sounds of the festival and the cries of sheer bliss was drowned by the fireworks.

"Oh yeah. Naruto-kun. That feels so good." cried Mabui as she increased her speed.

As she rode Naruto, she could feel her walls tighten around his rod inside her. And she knew she was close to cumming. But she didn't need to tell him and she felt his cock begin to twitch inside her.

"It's fine. Just put it inside me. I want your child." she said giving Naruto all the permission he needed and fired his load into her womb.

Arching her back as jets of Naruto's seed entered her womb, it felt so good and the amount that was shot into her was so much she thought she may already be pregnant the way her stomach was bloated. Climbing off him as she breathed a sigh of satisfaction. Naruto was about to get up when Samui pinned him on the ground again but this time they were in the 69 position.

"I am not getting off you or letting you fuck me until I cum." said Samui as she parted her pussy lips.

Arching her back as a gasp lept from her lips when Naruto's tongue entered her pussy, she began to grind her hips against his face. Settling down again she saw the rod before her. Still standing proud and masculine like. Licking her lips she took the entire thing into her mouth. Slurping noises could be heard as Samui work on Naruto's member while Naruto worked on her snatch. And it didn't take long for Naruto and Samui to cum at the same time.

With Samui having cum already, she found herself pinned against the wall while her back was facing him. Licking his lips as he ran his claws against her skin, he watched as Samui shivered in delight.

"Well go on. What are you waiting for? An invite?" she purred.

Naruto plunged the full way in rather than just taking it slow. Her cavern felt tight. Probably even tighter than his other lovers but regardless, it was good to feel one who was this tight. He enjoyed it actually.

Moving at a slow pace, he began to increase the speed and soon enough, Samui was screaming on the top of her lungs as Naruto mercilessly rammed his rod into her pussy. Funny thing, the more she howled like that, the tighter her walls got. After a few minutes Naruto soon felt his load ready.

 **"Samui-chan. I'm gonna cum."** said Naruto.

"It's fine. As you did with Mabui-chan. You do it to me. Give me your children." she moaned.

Delivering one final thrust he shot his load into Samui and much like Mabui, she felt as though she was already pregnant.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her as cum dripped out her pussy, they thanked Naruto for the wonderful time and walked out as if nothing happened.

The next day, Naruto channeled nearly everything he had into his one ability he gained when he gained Yamato. By forcing nearly all his power into the weapon, Naruto is able to create a portal that can connect to any planet in the verse. However it can only be used twice a day.

Slicing downwards, the portal opened and Naruto along with his lovers, excluding his children stepped through and found themselves on the moon. More importantly, the place where Kaguya sat.

"I recognise those eyes anywhere." she said as she looked up to the stars.

"Eyes that have been looking inside the darkness for too long." said Kaguya as she turned to look at the group before her.

 **"Kaguya Otsutsuki. The fallen Goddess and the one to have helped man in their first steps. I never thought the rumors left out such beauty."** said Naruto with Kaguya chuckling.

"Flattery will get you no where chum. Why are you here?" asked Kaguya as Kushina stepped forward.

"We need your help to defeat Kami. Her reign ends now." replied Kushina making Kaguya snap her head instantly to them in shock.

"I have always held a grudge against that slut. What makes you think you can win against her?" said Kaguya.

 **"The relics we have been collecting is to open the gateway to ensure a stable way to Heaven. Once I am sitting on the throne, I will wash the world clean and rebuild it in my image. A place where darkness and light are one."** replied Naruto.

"Believe me. I've seen my fair share of fights against her. But what you say seems...sincere. Very well. The final relic is yours." said Kaguya as she pulled the final relic needed.

It was full round with very strange symbols around its surface. It looked to be incredbilly powerful and full of energy. The Generator on his wrist was resonating well with The Summoning Key and it also seemed to be working as one to amplify his power more.

 **"Why should we stop here? Kaguya-chan. Do you wish to witness the birth of the new world?"** asked Naruto.

"As a matter of fact I do." said Kaguya getting of the rock she was on.

 **"Do you wish to have a family of your own as well?"** asked Naruto.

"Even though it is not really something you say to a woman. Yes, I want a family." said Kaguya.

 **"Then you can have one. Why not have a family with the one who is going to become the ruler of the world. And Kami will be no more."** said Naruto with Kaguya smiling to him.

"That sounds like a future I could live for. I'm in." said Kaguya with Naruto swinging his sword connecting the moon to the earth again.

 **"Then come along my love. We have much to do."** said Naruto as he made way for Kaguya to walk into the portal along with the others.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto finally has all the relics needed to finish the ritual needed to open the gateway to end Kami once and for all. As well, Kaguya has agreed to be one of the mothers of the new world.**

 **But first Naruto must recharge his energy. As everything falls into place, Naruto will place he final piece into this puzzle. And the picture will be him on the throne Kami sat on when she betrayed the world.**

 **Chapter 25: The End Is Now.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: The End Is Now

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the final chapter of Son Of Darkness.**

 **So much has happened to the point where Naruto is now going to fight Kami and end this horrid nightmare. With Kaguya now in the mix, the time to strike is now. The time to end Kami is now.**

 **The day and night become one in this final chapter.**

 **But before we begin this final update, I must get one thing straight with you all. Now that Son Of Darkness is finished, what fanfic will replace it? And I have that very fanfic ready.**

 **Everyone, stay tuned on next week Wednesday for the new fanfic RWBNY. My first ever RWBY and Naruto crossover.**

 **A few people have already read it and they came back with thumbs up and wanting more.**

 **So next week will be the debut for that fanfic. But until then.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 25: The End Is Now.

The time had finally come. The day Kami would fall. The day the world, no the entire of his universe would finally be his. Naruto was about to attempt the impossible. To kill the ruler of Heaven. And he was gonna win. He had to. Kaguya tagged along and so did everyone who wanted that bitch to die.

Danzou stood at the head of the forces along witrh his master and Naruto's lovers, excluding Yuuko was chose to stay behind as she felt she would get in the way. Naruto promised to return for her to take her to the new Heaven when Kami was defeated. The maids said they'd take care of the children so that was all okay. That was a bonus.

"My lord. How are we gonna get to Heaven?" asked Danzou looking to Naruto who chuckled.

 **"There are amny ways to skin a cat."** responded Naruto looking over to his advisor.

Drawing Yamato, Naruto channeled the power of the Golden Rod together with the Summoning Key and Focusing stone into the weapon. The sky trembled and shook as the forces of Darkness began to converge around the master of the night.

Pure power raged on around them as Yamato began to literally howl. The wind too picked up as the sky became even more darker. Thunder boomed above as lightning struck the ground. But as one bolt was about to hit where Naruto was, he struck and the bolt was halved down the middle, opening a gateway to Heaven. Looking behind him as they cheered for having their gateway opened to them, they moved in for the final assault. Whoever fell at the end of this fight, will be lostt for eternity. And Naruto wasn't planning on being killed just yet.

Kami was right now sitting while she played with a few strings of fate. Looking as the mortals played about trying to strengthen the life of the man who gave himself to The Darkness. She was about to cut the thread when it howled like the wind blowing as he got up and transformed into a Dark Spawn. Something was wrong. He was almostt dead and now he looked to be fine. Why? Something was wrong. What could it be.

As she was about to querrie as to why the man was still alive, an Angel was sent through the wall from the outside.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's here." said the Angel before dying.

Looking through the hole made, her eyes widened. Right at the gates of Heaven was the very man who she was at war with. Naruto Maou. Looking over to the people who had been blindly following her, she ordered them to gear up for the final fight. The deciding point of the war was now.

Naruto was standing at the gate while some of his Lesser Demons pulled the gate off its hinges. Slicing his thumb on the sword, sending it into a frenzy he too summoned up the Greater Demons he used as well as his Sin Summons.

All hands on edck for this one.

 **"This is it everyone. We end this war here and now. The universe will not be ours if we stay here. It will be ours when Kami is no more. And I sit on the throne. Fight for me and with me one last time. And you will all be rewarded."** cried Naruto raising his sword up with everyone cheering at what he said.

"For The Darkness!" they cried as they charged into the final fight.

 **Play Godsmack The Enemy.**

Naruto along with his lovers sprinted at the head of the army to end this once and for all. The rest followed. Splitting up his forces with Albedo and Eto taking to the sky to deal with the enemies who flew. While Kushina, Kazumi, Akane and Mio attacked the heavy units while Danzou along with the remaining Impures and Dark Spawn took on the special units being your Arch Angels. Bishamon and Kaguya along with Navi and the rest charged in with Naruto taking on the regular foot soldiers.

Kami was perched up watching the fight from her pathetic little place on the top. It was so sickening that she would do that instead of being down here to be with her forces. Just goes to show just how badly the entire thing was with her being a coward.

His entire forces were ghosts, mowing down enemies here there and everywhere. Blood coated their faces as they murdered everyone they came into contact with.

 **"No prisoners."** mumbled Naruto as he slashed an enemy in half.

The time for getting questions and answers was over. No more were the days of Naruto capturing enemies and beating them until they gave him information. That was gone. The time for killing the head was now.

He made it to the stairs and used his serpent heads on the pillars to sling shot himself to Kami. His lovers watched as he sored higher and higher, shooting his wings out to get more stability in the air as he shot up like a bullet. He cut down a few Angels that got in his way.

Landing on the ground at the entrance, Naruto folded his wings as he walked in while cleaning the blood off Yamato. His eyes landing on Kami as he glared bloody daggers at her.

"I'm surprised you managed to get to Heaven, for a demon." snapped Kami as she summoned up a lance of golden light.

 **"When I'm done with you. Hell will not be the only pain you'll feel."** retorted Naruto.

"Not bad, but can you back it up with some bite?" asked Kami getting ready to atttack her adversary.

Charging forward, Yamato singing in rthe wind as the two clashed weapons, the entire skirmish happening outside stopped when the place Kami resided exploded to reveal the two being engaged in combat. None of them attacking each other as they knew, should their commander fall, the battle would be over. Should Kami fall, the battle was won for Naruto. But the same could be said should Naruto fall.

The two of them vanished from sight as they decided to bring in some speed into the fight. The only thing heard and seen was the sounds of metal slamming againstt each other while the sounds of battle cries from both of them filled the air. As well, Naruto's power began to surface as a black streak shot everywhere. While Kami was that of a white streak.

Sheathing Yamato only to draw and sheath it so fast, Kami felt her right arm in serious pain as it exploded in a volley of blood going everywhere. But she wasn't done just yet. Turning up the lights she blinded her enemy as he covered his eyes to see. But that was when he gasped when something punctured his heart. Looking down he spotted a lance shoved right there where his heart is. Looking up he smirked at Kami who arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

 **"Now I've go you."** replied Naruto grabbing the lance.

Try as she would, Kami couldn't even pull out the lance from his chest. It was like it was srtuck there. Getting up as he kicked Kami in the face she was sent rocketing back into a wall while Naruto chuckled darkly as he yanked the lance out and broke it by flexing his hand.

 **"I've waited for this moment for my whole life ever since I made that declaration of war to you. And now that I'm seeing you like this. I can exact that very revenge."** said Naruto picking up two golden tubes and slamming them into Kami's hands. One in each.

 **End song.**

She howled in pain as the metal entered her flesh. She was now in a type of crucifix type of type pinning. Walking back as he got Yamato ready. He drew the blade slowly and spun around to end it. But Kami managed to break free from on of them and grabbed the blade. But Naruto wasn't having any of it. He had come too far to have it end like this. He was not going to pass up success by a simple grab of a blade. So he began to push.

And sure enough. Kami lost her grip and the blade punctured her chest, piercing her right lung. Naruto smiled as Kami struggled to breathe while Naruto stepped back to admire his work.

"Why? What did you hope to achieve?" asked Kami looking at the man who defeated her.

 **"Funny enough. When my daughter, Mikara. When she was born, I was willing to put the whole ruling the world on hold. But you ended that when you murdered her. All for what? Because she was the product child of the Son Of Darkness and a Goddess?"** asked Naruto with a hiss.

"That child was never meant to even exist. I saw a problem and I ended it." said Kami only to be grabbed by the throat from Naruto.

 **"And what of the other people who asked for help? Hm? You turned your back on your own race. Your own people. Just so you could sit on a throne you stole."** said Naruto with Kami chuckling.

"They were in my way for glory. I sought to have my own place among the gods. And they gave it to me. They were so weak minded." chuckled Kami only to be punched by Naruto.

 **"So you're willing to sacrifice your own people. And the people you wished to protect. Just so you could gain power. Is that it?"** asked Naruto with Kami nodding.

"Power is power. But it is absolutely fun to play on people's emotions." said Kami with Naruto driving the blade in deeper.

 **"I have something special in mind for you."** whispered Naruto into her ear as he turned to everyone before him.

 **"Those of you who are before you. Your precious Kami has been defeated. She will suffer for all thew pain and destruction she has caused. If any of you wish to be reborn, place your hand up."** said Naruto with nearly the entire of Heaven putting their hands up.

Naruto smiled as he turned back to Kami and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away.

 **10 000 years later.**

With Kami having been defeated Naruto ruled over all things in his universe. He was known as God Killer. Or The Hellish One. He didn't care. He had achieved the impossible. And he now sits on the throne stolen by Kami.

All those who had followed Naruto were rewarded beyond their deepest imaginations. Danzou was placed as ruler of The Dark City and he ensured shrines were built to honor Naruto. The one who defeated Kami.

Many of Naruto's children had grown up and were placed as gods and goddesses. Kushina and Kazumi had given birth to their 45th child with Kushina naming her daughter Azura and Kazumi naming her child Nocturnal.

Kaguya, Mabui and Saumi too had given birth with Mabui naming her son Trent, Samui naming her daughter Serafall and Kaguya naming her son Hayato. Naruto was seen perched on his throne while his lovers and children played in his throne room. Heaven was changed to now be a full black with dark thunder clouds and lightning hailing down everywhere. Even the sun was changed to be a cold blue colour.

Getting up from his throne he made his way down to the cells where Valiana's mother now worked as the warden. When the battle against Kami ended, Naruto and Valiana found her bound in chains. Thanking him and her daughter for saving her, she was placed as the new warden and she accepted the position. Walking to the dungeon he stopped at a cell that housed a woman in raggs. Her hair pooled around her as he skin and body looked to be lacking sunlight and nutrition.

Banging on the cage, giving her a massiver fright, she looked to see the man who defeated her 10 000 years ago.

"You'll never win." she said with Naruto chuckling.

 **"I already have."** said Naruto.

"There are more gods and goddesses in the universe. They'll end you should you try and wage war." said Kami.

 **"I've defeated one so far. So I think I can defeat another."** retorted Naruto walking away.

"You'll never win! This isn't over. Not by a long shot!" called Kami while Naruto looked to her.

 **"I think I have won already."** said Naruto chuckling evilly as he made his way to his throne to rule again.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Kami now defeated and imprisoned, Naruto can finally expand his rule across the universe. What Kami said about others being out there really rung in him. So he'd just have to end it all.**

 **Kill and imprison all the gods and goddesses that seek to end his rule.**

 **Son Of Darkness Season 2: Darkness Rising.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **But before the new season is released, I must create it. So while it is being born, RWBNY will fill the gap.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
